<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Click Click Bang by duck_doesnot_write</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996935">Click Click Bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_doesnot_write/pseuds/duck_doesnot_write'>duck_doesnot_write</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actual Kidnaping, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Bamf's J10, Comfy Cartel mentioned, Fluff, Found Family Dynamic, Getting Together, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Inspiration from rust and gta in later chapters, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia AU, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Protective Corpse, Protective Sykkuno, Rae is like Sykkuno's sister, Russian Roulette, Slow Burn, Speedrun Slow Burn in a sense, Tension, Violence, protect sykkuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_doesnot_write/pseuds/duck_doesnot_write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a plot for revenge takes a turn? </p><p>Dangerous minds work together to get revenge on a fallen friend. Two members of the team seem to hit it off way better than expected, and that happens to be the teams downfall. </p><p>Or does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Come Back Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unexpected visits, lead to surprising results.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You all know the rules, be respectful and don't force the ship onto the people involved. This is based on online personas, so let's keep it that way please.</p><p>Anyway enjoy the story, you're in for a ride :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There was the brush of cool metal against his temple, making him freeze. This was not how any of this was supposed to go. His eyes met with the man standing in front of him, who was shakily holding his own weapon as their eyes met. No, not according to plan at all.<em></em></em>
</p><p>A few weeks earlier-</p><p>Sykkuno's PoV:</p><p>There was a sudden knock on his door, making him jump. He wasn't expecting anyone over, which made it all the more nerve wracking for him. There was another knock, followed by a voice. </p><p>"Sykkunooo!" A familiar voice called out, drawling out the last part of his name. He quickly made his way to the door, and opened it slowly. He was suddenly engulfed in a bone crushing hug, making him tense at the sudden contact. Slowly his arms moved to hug the woman he once refered to as a sister, hugging her gently. </p><p>"Jesus Rae, you're going to kill him if you're not careful." Another voice joined, making him snap his head up. A smile made its way onto his lips as he looked at the man in front of them, who was currently adjusting his sunglasses. It was Toast.</p><p>"Hi guys, what brings you here?" He asked them, a hint of confusion laced his voice. Despite that, he had a feeling this wasn't just a friendly visitation. </p><p>Rae pulled away from the hug, then gave him her 'we-need-to-talk' look. Sykkuno moved to the side, gesturing for them to enter his apartment and slowly followed behind them. When he closed the door he gently asked if the both of them could remove their shoes, feeling thankful when they complied. </p><p>He watched as they didn't say a word afterwards, nervousness slowly creeping into his system. </p><p>This most definitely wasn't just a friendly visitation.</p><p>They made their way into Sykkuno's living area, taking respective seats as Sykkuno followed behind. Once he sat down, the silence became slowly uncomfortable. After looking between the two of them, who seemed to be having a silent discussion, he spoke up. </p><p>"S-So um, how have you guys been?" He asked, hoping this would break the silence. Rae turned to face him, her eyes lighting up.</p><p>"We've been doing well. Both Jack and Lud wanted to join us, but they got caught up with business. We'll get into that layer, for now how have you been? It's been months since we last saw each other, and it is hard to stay in contact with our line of work." She said softly, as though she felt guilty. </p><p>Sykkuno felt a bit sad at the other members of the group couldn't make it, but quickly brushed the thought away. He let out a small sigh before answering.</p><p>"I-I've been okay I suppose." He said, before quickly trying to deflect. "You mentioned Lud and Jack being caught up, I'm assuming that's got something to do with why you are here?" </p><p>Rae's focus shifted over to Toast, whose eyebrow quirked before moving his jacket to pull out a file. "There's been a new job, and we could use you back on the team." He said, setting the file down on the coffee table. </p><p>Sykkuno's eyes widened in shock. "B-Back on the team? You guys seriously believe I would go back after our last job together? No, absolutely not." He said, voice laced with hardness. He almost apologized for his tone, knowing the others don't ever really hear it from him. Almost.</p><p>He wasn't going back, not after what happened. </p><p>Rae reached out, placing a hand on his arm. "Kunno, you know what happened wasn't your fault. Everyone knew the risks involved, as this isn't the safest profession. Please consider coming back with us, we could really use you for this." She said softly, trying to convince him. Her eyes held a certain sadness, an emotion he knew all too well. </p><p>Sykkuno found himself at a loss for words. Part of him knew that it had to be a serious job for them to come and get him. Plus seeing Rae sad had felt like a sudden punch to the guy. </p><p>The other part of him however, didn't want anything to do with the job. Images flashed through his head at the thought of their last job, making him shake his head slightly. 'Now is not the time.' He thought to himself.</p><p>Toast suddenly cleared his throat at the lack of response. Sykkuno turned to face him, seeing Toast lower his sunglasses slightly. He had always found them a bit silly, but he also knew they were like a protective shield for Toast. </p><p>It was easier for him to hide his emotions if no one could see his eyes, so when he moved them Sykkuno knew it was something serious. </p><p>"The job involves getting back at X." Toast said.</p><p>Well, that certainly changes things. </p><p>There was a brief moment where Sykkuno considered refusing, thinking it would be better than getting involved again. However at the thought of getting back at the man who had caused Sykkuno nightmares for months, Sykkuno only had one thought.</p><p>"I'm in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Recruitment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV:</p>
<p>His eyes focused on the target, who was currently speaking to a group of individuals a few tables away. Corpse found himself rolling his eyes, this was certainly going to take awhile. He let out a small sigh before adjusting the facemask that decorated his face. </p>
<p>'Might as well get comfortable' He thought to himself, messing with the straw from his drink. </p>
<p>"Still stalking people in small cafe's?" A voice came from beside him, making him jump. His hand had slipped into his right pocket, feeling the cool metal of his knife resting there ready for usage if needed. A small hidden scowl rested on his lips as he focused his attention on the owner of the voice.</p>
<p>The grip on his knife loosened as he recognized the owner.</p>
<p>"Still sticking your nose in other people's business Jack?" He retorted, no real hostility in his voice as he looked at the other. There was a pause before the other burst into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>A small chuckle fell from Corpse as well, his eyes drifting over to the target. Thankfully the target hasn't moved and was far from hearing range.</p>
<p>His focus turned back towards Jack, suddenly realizing it wasn't a likely coincidence he was here. "As much as I enjoy seeing you, something tells me that you aren't here to reminisce. There's a reason you're here." He pointed out, earning him a nod. Jack suddenly sat down across from him, his face turning serious.</p>
<p>"We need your help."</p>
<p>Corpse raised an eyebrow at that. "We?"</p>
<p>Another nod, followed by Jack pulling out what looked like a shitty burner phone. He typed a message before putting the phone away. </p>
<p>"Yes, I'm part of a group now. Have been for a little over a year now. So no more flying solo for me, unlike you." Jack stated, and Corpse had to fight off the urge to scoff. He tilted his head to the side, looking curiously at Jack.</p>
<p>"What does this have to do with me and a job? You know I work alone." Corpse said pointedly. The others eye's shifted to something behind Corpse, and suddenly another person joined them at the table. </p>
<p>"Jesus Christ." He mumbled, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden increase of people around. His flight or flight instincts started kicking in as the other person sat beside Jack. </p>
<p>"Corpse, this is Ludwig. He's a part of the team I'm in, as to what he does for the team...well that's to be discussed more privately." Jack said, gesturing to the man beside him. The conversation was briefly diverted as the other man was introduced. The other man, Ludwig, gave him a small nod before turning his attention towards Jack.</p>
<p>"They convinced him to come back." Ludwig said softly, and Corpse noticed how the other's face lit up. He wondered who they were talking about, but brushed the curiosity away as he remembered his unanswered question. Corpse cleared his throat, catching the attention of the other two.</p>
<p>"You never answered my question." </p>
<p>Jack smiled strangely at Corpse, making him feel a bit unnerved. "We're working on a very high end job, and could benefit with your help. I know you're not big on working with a group, but these are some of the best people in our line of work. I'm sure the name Valkyrae might ring a few bells." He spoke.</p>
<p>Corpse's eyes widened. Valkyrae was both a very well respected and feared mercenary in their line of work. If she was apart of this group, it might mean the group was full of competent people.</p>
<p>"I've heard of her, bit of a big reputation. Never really wanted to run into her on a job, in fear of my own well-being." Corpse said. </p>
<p>Ludwig snickered at his comment, only for it to be replaced with a groan as Jack elbowed his side. "Ow! What the hell?" He exclaimed, a frown resting on his face. </p>
<p>Jack rolled his eyes and looked back at Corpse, who was observing the exchange unsure if he was more amused or annoyed.</p>
<p>"What is the job? I have to know the details before even considering getting involved." Corpse said, giving Jack am expectant look.</p>
<p>"Have you ever heard of the man known as xQc? He's usually referred to as X, well within some groups at least. The man is known to be ruthless, and quite frankly a cold hearted bastard." Jack started, a sudden harshness taking over his tone. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "We've received a job to take him down, and could use the extra help."</p>
<p>Jack moved his jacket, pulling out a small file and placing it on the table. It was slid closer to Corpse, before Jack moved his hand away. </p>
<p>Corpse looked down briefly at the file, his attention back on Jack within a second. "You've got to be bullshiting me, this job is suicide. No one had ever gotten near X and survived, and yet you think you can take him down? Even with some of the best people in the business, it can't be done." He said, feeling disbelief at the mere thought of even taking down X. </p>
<p>While Corpse has never personally delt with X, he's heard the stories. They were never pleasant ones, to say the least. The man was also harder to find than even Corpse himself, who prided himself in his anonymity. It had surprised him when Jack found him this time, but if this group he's in is as good as Jack claimed it probably wasn't hard.</p>
<p>"That's where you're wrong, Corpse." Jack said softly, his tone confusing Corpse even more. "Someone on our team has survived him, granted the repercussions were not the best but still."</p>
<p>Regret. Jack's voice was filled with regret as he spoke.</p>
<p>"How is that possible?" Corpse asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>"That's not my story to tell old friend." Jack said, his eyes looking at the watch on his wrist. "Look, we're going to have to go but I want you to keep the file and look it over. Oh this is our card, it'll tell you where to find us." Jack slid a card out of his pocket, and sat it on top of the file.</p>
<p>Ludwig stood to leave, giving Corpse a small nod before leaving. Jack stood afterwards, pausing to look at Corpse.</p>
<p>"I know that look Corpse, you probably think all of this is crazy. Probably think I'm even crazy for asking. Not even just that, me knowing you well enough to leave this information behind because we both know you'll join. I know you Corpse, you're never one to back down from a challenge." Jack said, taking a few steps before resting a hand on Corpse's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Either way, it was good seeing you Corpse. Also I believe your target has left." With that, he was gone leaving Corpse alone at the table. His eyes quickly focusing on where his target was supposed to be, seeing he was indeed not there.</p>
<p>His hand came down on the table with a small this, thankfully not too loud to attract the attention of others. He looked down at the file resting on the table, almost as if it was teasing him.</p>
<p>"Fuck." He said, grabbing both the file and the card before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: Sneak Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How one member of the team and Corpse met, and let's just say it wasn't the quietest way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm curious to see what you all think might happen during this fic, trust me it's going to be a wild ride.</p><p>Also I would like to add that most of the time that I write is like around twelve-two am, so somethings may not completely add up. In that case oopsie. Oh and sorry if I write fight scenes weird...I've never been in a fight.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p><p>Warnings: Implied Graphic Violence, Fighting, usage of weapons and blood at the beginning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV:</p><p>The sudden smell of blood made his stomach slightly curl, as the body of his target slumped against the wall of the alley way. Corpse kneeled down, wiping the targets blood from his knife on to their dress pants.</p><p>It didn't take him long after the target disappeared to track him down, and inevitably finish him off. Sighing softly, he tucked the knife into his pocket before standing up. </p><p>He never liked using his knifes for jobs, as it usually made them a bitch to clean. He usually used guns, especially long ranged ones as he personally never enjoyed seeing the light fade from the targets eyes. Granted, the targets deserved it but it still didn't make it any easier. </p><p>He found himself walking away from the body, trying his best to look as inconspicuous as possible. The sooner he'd get home, the sooner he'd get to look at the file Jack gave him. </p><p>'Damn bastard was right' Corpse thought, as he walked down the sidewalk. Jack did know him too well, and the idea of that was slightly unnerving. Even at the risk of his anonymity being exposed, Corpse knew it's be foolish to not take the job.</p><p>Needless to say, he was screwed.</p><p>--</p><p>A day later he found himself standing in front of an abandoned warehouse, just resting on the outskirts of the city. It didn't seem to stand out thankfully, as there were an increasing number of these now a days. His car was parked several blocks down, as a precautionary measure.  </p><p>Corpse slid the card out of his back pocket, checking for the tenth time that it was the right address. Seeing that it was, he took a minute to make sure his face was hidden. Both a black facemask and eye patched covered his face, leaving only one eye to show.</p><p>Sighing in relief, he found himself walking towards the doors. Normally it was enough to just keep half of his face hidden, but with him wearing his eye patch he felt a surge of security. He was going to most likely meet some of the best people, as Jack had called them, in this line of work so making sure his face was more hidden than usual eased his anxiety.</p><p>It was odd, a hired mercenary with anxiety. However that anxiety has kept him alive and kicking for this long, always making sure he was extra careful. With a sigh he tested the doorknob, surprised to see it unlocked. </p><p>Alarm bells were ticking in his mind as he opened the door slowly. 'Trap. It's gotta be a trap.' </p><p>When the door opened, Corpse took a small step in the warehouse. It was a dimly lit area, the only light flowed in from the windows. When he closed the door behind him, there was suddenly a clicking noise and he froze.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" </p><p>Corpse turned, coming face to face with a barrel of a handgun. The owner of said weapon was hard to make out, but he could barely see their smaller silhouette.</p><p>He kept his posture relaxed as his focus remained on the gun. There was a brief pause, before the question was repeated.</p><p>"I asked, who the hell are you?" </p><p>"I could ask you the same thing, but since you're pointing a gun at my head it probably wouldn't be the best thing." He said, noticing the small shake in gun when he spoke. Right, he forgot when other's first hear him speak it throws them off focus. Even if it's only a brief second.</p><p>"Don't be a smartass." </p><p>Their gun steadied again, and in that brief moment Corpse quickly moved. He quickly moved to disarm the owner, taking the gun into his own hands. There was a small gasp before Corpse found himself being shoved, making him stumble and loose his grip on the gun. It fell to the ground, and fired suddenly. </p><p>Unprepared for the sudden noise, Corpse flinched not paying attention to the other person in the room. There was the feeling of a fist coming into contact with his stomach, making him topple over onto the ground. </p><p>"Bet you think you're tough huh?" They asked, and he could almost hear the smirk in their tone. He moved his leg making quick contact with their feet, causing them to loose their balance. There was a thud, shortly followed by a groan of pain.</p><p>"You as-"</p><p>They were cut off as the lights suddenly turned on, soon followed by quick footsteps and voices. Corpse lifted his head up, eye darting towards the gun a few inches away. </p><p>"Jesus Rae, we leave you alone for five minutes and you fight our newest member." The sound of Jack's familiar voice draws his attention away from the gun. The person across from him stood up, crossing their arms over their chest. </p><p>"How was I supposed to know that? Someone walks into our warehouse, and I'm supposed to let them in willy nilly?" They said, walking over to grab their gun. Corpse looked over at them, eye narrowing as he recognized who they were. </p><p>He'd seen the photo in the file, this person in front of him was the one and only Valkyrae. She picked up her gun, sliding the safety on before placing it into the holster on her leg.</p><p>"You did leave the door unlocked." Corpse responded. He moved to stand up, freezing when he saw Jack's hand in front of him. He shoved it away before standing up on his own, ignoring the slight pain in his abdomen. Jack retracted his hand, not seeming to bothered by the action. </p><p>"Yeah, well we weren't thinking Rae would try to shoot someone. Then again it is Rae." Ludwig said, grinning at the woman mentioned. </p><p>"Watch it Lud." Rae said, her voice having a hint of a challenge in it. Her attention turned towards Corpse, eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm Valkyrae, but everyone around here calls me Rae." </p><p>Corpse gave her a small nod before introducing himself as well. "Corpse." </p><p>"Mysterious, I like it. I've heard a lot about you, some stories from Jack mostly. However you have quite the reputation as well." Rae said, her eyes loosing a bit of their hardness. </p><p>"As do you." They both shared a small nod before Corpse's attention went towards Jack who was watching the exchange. </p><p>"Ludwig, go with Rae to check on the other two please. I'll bring Corpse in to meet everyone shortly." Jack said, giving them an expectant look.</p><p>"Of course." Ludwig said, both him and Rae walking away from the small group formed. When they were out of ear shot, Corpse spoke up.</p><p>"What the actual fuck?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: Introductions and Surprised Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corpse meets the full team, an unusual group but still very dangerous. What throws him off however, is how odd the group actually is. Something that throws him even more off is one member. </p><p>One surprisingly cute member.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Making up positions for people are hard, but I tried matching them to each person to the best of my ability. </p><p>Let's see how this goes together :)</p><p>Next chapter things get more interesting!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV: </p><p>"Sorry about that Corpse, she was being cautious. I told her we'd be getting a new member, but seems she wasn't too sure it was you. I mean, you do seem suspicious and frankly not to friendly." Jack said, giving Corpse a shit-eating grin. Corpse rolled his eyes at the last comment, not really denying it however.</p><p>"She's got a decent punch in her too. However it's not the worse way I've met people." He said, eyes wondering around the seemingly empty warehouse. It struck him as odd, but something told him there was more going on. </p><p>"This isn't your base is it?" He asked. </p><p>Jack smirked, and gestured for Corpse to start following him. They stared walking in the direction the other two went, Corpse a few steps behind Jack carefully watching his every move.</p><p>"There's a small building behind this warehouse, think of it as a small apartment complex or something. This warehouse itself is more of a training area, whereas the building is like a home base. We have more set up there." Jack explained, opening a door at the back of the warehouse. Sure enough, there was a building behind it.</p><p>"Doesn't that make the location stick out a bit?" Corpse found himself asking, looking around at the other seemingly abandoned buildings around. Jack looked over his shoulder and shrugged. </p><p>"There's not to much foot traffic around here, so in all actuality it's quite hidden. It was Toast's idea, he did surveillance of the area before we set up here. That was awhile back, and so far we've not been found." Jack explained, stopping before the door to the housing building as he called it. Corpse nodded his head, somewhat impressed.</p><p>"This Toast guy seems competent." He said lowly. There was a small chuckle from Jack, making Corpse look at him quizzically. </p><p>"Well, he wouldn't be on the team if he wasn't. He's really good with intel, and is our primary hacker within the team. He was the one that helped with finding your location, which wasn't an easy task mind you." </p><p>Corpse found himself tense slightly. "I'm not sure if I'm more impressed, or pissed off at that information." He said, a slight aggressive edge in his voice. </p><p>"It was the only way we could find you Corpse. We really needed help with this job, and you're one of the best people I know for it." Jack admitted. Corpse sighed before giving him a small nod.</p><p>"Is there anything else I should know about members of the team before we walk in?" Corpse asked, noticing how Jack perked up. </p><p>Well, I guess you'll just have to find out. Let's go inside, we've been standing here for ages and I'm gonna freeze my giblets off." Jack said before turning the door knob to the building. Nodding his head, Corpse followed him into the new building. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was how simple the area looked, there was what looked halfway like a regular living room. The other side occupied a set up with a desk and two monitors, and Corpse noticed how one of them was hooked up to surveillance outside. He didn't even see any cameras when he arrived, meaning they were very well hidden. </p><p>It might have been the doing of the man Jack mentioned earlier, Toast. Corpse found himself suddenly lost in thought, he's never heard of Toast before actually. However, the reason for that might be the other was good at hiding as well. </p><p>A loud thud came from what sounded like a room beside them. Jack sighed, before walking forward. "For fuck sake, can't leave any of them alone for five minutes." Corpse heard him mumble.</p><p>Corpse followed him down a small hallway to the right, catching sight of the scene in the next room which turned out to be a kitchen. There were three people in the room, all giving each other death glares. Well, at least two of them were as the third members eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. </p><p>Jack remained still with Corpse beside him, both not being acknowledged as the three continued their stare down. </p><p>"I'm not telling him." Rae said, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>"You broke it Rae, you have to take the responsibility for your actions." The other wearing sunglasses said, almost sounding like they were scolding a small child. Ludwig nodded from where he was standing.</p><p>"Come on Rae, it's Sykkuno. You know he'll probably forgive you immediately. I wouldn't be surprised if he even apologized for leaving it out for you to inevitably break." He said, his attention catching on the two two people standing at the doorway. "Hi Jack and Corpse." </p><p>Rae and the other person's attention turned towards them. Rae's eyes widening slightly, while the other had a smirk resting on their lips. </p><p>"What did you break that was Sykkuno's?" Jack asked, his voice having a small edge on it. Rae opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the person in sunglasses. </p><p>"She broke Sykkuno's coffee pot, the one he brought with him two days ago. He was so excited about having it with him, cause he knew we all would enjoy coffee from it. She had tried hitting Ludwig for making a comment about how she should control herself around strangers, and hit the coffee pot instead." The other said, smirking as he finished. </p><p>Corpse felt a bit bewildered at the whole situation. This was the group he was joining and here they were, staring each other down over breaking something. The best people in the business, as Jack had stated, were arguing over this. It almost seemed comical in a way. </p><p>"Rae! How could you? You're going to break his heart!" Jack exclaimed, making Rae shoot him a glare. </p><p>"He'll be okay, it's just a coffee marker. We have more important things to deal with then some stupid coffee maker." She said curtly. Hotheaded, she seemed rather hotheaded to Corpse. However, her whole demeanor seemed to change as Ludwig spoke up. </p><p>"Where is Sykkuno anyway?" He asked. Rae's expression turned sad, before she let out a soft sigh.</p><p>"He's still sleeping, he doesn't sleep well at night anymore so Toast suggested we leave him be. He'll probably be awake soon, we aren't particularly quiet." She said, tone sounding less hard when she talked. Jack nodded slightly in understanding, before turning his attention back towards Corpse. </p><p>"Well then, while we wait let me properly introduce you to our new member. Guys, this is Corpse. He's probably one of the best shots I've ever witnessed, and as you guys might now by his reputation a high class hitman." Jack gestured to him, making him tense. Everyone's attention was suddenly turned towards him, and he found himself wanting to hide further behind his mask. </p><p>"Corpse you've already met Rae, our trained mercenary. Her skills at combat are second to yours, in my personal opinion anyway. Then you've somewhat met Ludwig, but never was told his position on our team. He's our inside man more than anything." Jack said looking towards Ludwig. </p><p>"I used to be considered a high class swindler, scamming people out of their money. Turns out I'm really good at talking to people, and getting information from people. So when I was asked to join the team, it sounded like a pretty solid deal. I still in a way can scam people out of money, but I'm very good at inside jobs." Ludwig explained, a smug smile resting on his face. </p><p>Oddly enough, Corpse could see this man's position was very good for him. He could believe it, as the man seemed like he was very good at talking. </p><p>"I already informed you a bit about Toast, he's our hacker and personnel expert?" Jack said, almost sounding like it was a question as he spoke. The man in sunglasses nodded, his head turned towards Corpse.</p><p>"Pretty much. I can get information on anyone about anything, even you Corpse Husband. I mean, I was the one able to track you down. Trust me, it wasn't an easy thing to do either." The man, now fully known as Toast, spoke. Corpse found himself biting back a reply, knowing full well it would cause problems. </p><p>He was not looking for enemies, at least not today. However this Toast guy seemed like he could potentially become one, if not careful. His body felt ridgid as his attention went towards Jack, who started speaking again. </p><p>"Finally there's Sykkuno, who is o-" He was cut off by a new voice. </p><p>"Huh? What about me?" </p><p>Corpse's gaze went to the person who entered the room, suddenly finding himself at a loss. The person, whom Corpse connected to being Sykkuno, sounded as though he came out of one of those anime's Corpse used to watch. However, there was a certain smoothness to it that also caught his attention. </p><p>His hair was scattered everywhere, and Corpse remembered the other's saying something about him sleeping. Corpse's gaze raked down to take in  his full appearance, finding it somewhat cute how the other was dressed. Sykkuno was wearing a pair of sweatpants and shirt that was bigger on him, making him see somewhat smaller than what he was. </p><p>Corpse found himself frozen, realizing he was more focused on the man's appearance than what he had been of the other's in the room at first meeting them. 'What the fuck?' He thought to himself. </p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts as Jack spoke. "Sykkunie! I was just explaining to Corpse everyone's position and such within the team." Jack said with a smile. Sykkuno turned his attention towards Corpse, and gave him a shy nod. </p><p>"H-Hello Mr. Corpse. Jack mentioned you would show up soon, sorry I wasn't able to meet you formerly." Sykkuno said, and Corpse found himself chuckling softly. The other tilted his head slightly at his response.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too Sykkuno. Don't worry about it, honestly I prefer this than being attacked by Rae over there." Corpse said, ignoring the smirk Jack sent in his direction. The bastard knew something was up, and Corpse didn't want to acknowledge the fact just yet.</p><p>There was a gasp coming from Sykkuno, his head turned towards Rae in disbelief. "You attacked him?" He asked, surprise clear in his voice. </p><p>"She also broke your coffee pot." Toast added, a smug smile resting on his face. Rae shot the other a glare before turning towards Sykkuno.</p><p>"Look, he seemed suspicious and I wasn't sure if he was an enemy. He doesn't look the most friendly, no offense Corpse." She said as she glanced over towards him. He offered her a shrug, knowing she wasn't exactly wrong.</p><p>"Anyway, neither one of us were really hurt so no harm done. Also about your coffee pot, I kind of misjudged a punch and ended up breaking it. I promise I'll get you a new one!" She said, and Sykkuno shook his head.</p><p>"No worries Rae, it was an accident. You don't have to buy a new one!" He said, and Corpse found himself wondering how laid back he was about the situation. It was somewhat intriguing. </p><p>Sykkuno turned his attention towards Corpse, beaming at him slightly. "Also Mr. Corpse seems pretty friendly to me!" </p><p>Corpse found himself choking slightly at the comment. 'Holy shit' He thought as he quickly tried to cover it up with a small cough.</p><p>Jack burst into laughter beside him, earning a small glare from Corpse. "Oh Sykkuno, you have no idea!" Jack spoke, continuing to laugh. </p><p>Sykkuno looked confused at that, before shaking his head. "Uh okay then. Anyway I think I should go get dressed before we talk about the job?" He asked, earning a small nod from the others while Jack tried to calm himself down. </p><p>"Go ahead Kunno." Rae said, giving him a small push to get him going. He nodded before leaving the room, giving Corpse a small glance as he left. </p><p>"You've met the little angel of the group now." Ludwig said. "Bet you can't guess what his position in the group is. Before you suggest it, no it's not just to boost morale." </p><p>Corpse gave him a puzzled look, he had almost forgotten that Sykkuno was a part of a group with dangerous individuals. "Honestly, I have no clue." He admitted.</p><p>"He's was an arms dealer, and is now our weapons expert. However he's also somewhat a wild card in our group, while he has knowledge of weapons he's never killed anyone. He's also helped out Ludwig with some under cover shit too." Jack admitted. </p><p>Well, that certainly was surprising.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five: The X Files</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team goes over the job, and find out something important. Something that makes the job a bit harder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, hope y'all are doing well. I haven't had any issues with this yet, but just as a quick reminder. </p><p>Let's be respectful towards people involved in this story, and keep in mind this is based on online personas. And to not send this or any work like this to those involved.</p><p>If either party mentions that they are uncomfortable, I will immediately take it down. Anyway enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno's PoV:</p><p>To say that Mr.Corpse didn't catch his interest would be a lie. The other man seemed to be mysterious, and rather reserved. Granted, Sykkuno got all of this information from one conversation and from hearing Jack speak but still. </p><p>He wouldn't deny the man was handsome, even though three fourths of his face were hidden. Sykkuno shook his head, trying to get the new member out of his mind. Now was not the time, he had a job to do.</p><p>Sighing softly, Sykkuno quickly got changed. He didn't want to take too long and keep the others waiting, however him still feeling tired weighed him down slightly. Of all the days he could have used coffee, it was today. </p><p>A small pout formed on his lips, but he wasn't super upset. Rae had said it was an accident, and he knew that she wouldn't do it out of malice. So he'd just have to deal with being a bit tired, no big deal. </p><p>He glanced at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked a bit more presentable, before walking out of his room. Ludwig was waiting outside his door, making him jump slightly.</p><p>"Jesus Lud! You scared me!" Sykkuno explained, earning him a sheepish laugh. </p><p>"I'm sorry Sykkuno, I was told to wait on you. We're going to talk about the job, but they didn't want you to be left without knowing where." Ludwig said, getting a small nod from Sykkuno.</p><p>He closed the door behind him and started walking with Ludwig, biting his lip nervously. "W-What do you think about Mr. Corpse?" He asked tentatively. Ludwig rose an eyebrow at the question.</p><p>"Well, I think he'll be suitable for the job. He's a high class hitman, so if the job goes the way we think he'll be a strong help. Also, something tells me he's going to be a hard person to warm up to." Ludwig explained. Sykkuno looked at him curiously, unable to formulate a response. </p><p>They stopped in front of the extra room, knowing it was like Toast's second bedroom. Of course this is where they'd discuss everything. It was sort of like a small meeting room, however it had most of Toast's equipment inside.. Sykkuno walked into the room in front of Ludwig, eyes widening at the scene in front of him.</p><p>Jack had his fingers on the bridge of his nose, looking somewhat annoyed. Rae and Toast were at each other's throats, arguing over Rae touching a computer. </p><p>Sykkuno's focus shifted towards Corpse, who was leaning against the wall with a bored expression. The other's gaze landed on him, and Sykkuno found himself standing beside him. He noticed how the other seemed to tense a bit, before his posture relaxed.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Corpse." Sykkuno greeted softly. It was probably a bit silly to do so, as he just saw the man five minutes ago but he wasn't too focused on that. </p><p>"Hello again Sykkuno." The other man's voice sounded like it held amusement as he spoke. Sykkuno unconsciously rose his hand up to his face, a small giggle escaping him. He knew he was right, and that Mr. Corpse was going to be easy to befriend. </p><p>The other eyes him curiously, before his attention went to everyone else in front of them. Rae and Toast were still bickering, while Jack and Ludwig seemed to be having a quiet conversation.</p><p>"Are they always like this?" Mr. Corpse had asked, making Sykkuno hum slightly. </p><p>"I think for the most part it's always been like this. You kind of grow used to it. Thankfully there's not weapons being drawn on each other, the amount of times that's happened is too many to count. Of course that doesn't mean that they don't like each other, if anything it's kind of like a family." Sykkuno explained, looking fondly at the group. The man beside him hummed, nodding his head slowly.</p><p>"I've never been in a group, so all of this is a bit odd I suppose." </p><p>"Well now you have us. I know it's probably going to take some time to get used too though. I'm still attempting to get used to the idea of being back, and I've been apart of this team for awhile." Sykkuno admitted, noticing how the other didn't say anything and just stared at him. Sykkuno found himself fidgeting slightly, not used to being stared at. </p><p>"A-Anyway Mr. Corpse I th-" he was cut off by the other.</p><p>"Corpse. Please just call me Corpse." M-Corpse said, and Sykkuno felt himself get embarrassed. </p><p>"Oh Jesus, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable! It just seemed polite and I wasn't fully sure if you were oka-" Sykkuno started to explain, only to be cut off by a small chuckle. Sykkuno found the other laughing was something he'd want to hear a lot more. Silently scolding himself at the thought, Sykkuno listened to what the other had to say.</p><p>"It didn't make me uncomfortable at all, it was kind of cute of you if I'm being honest." Corpse said. Sykkuno felt himself flush, especially when he saw the amusement in Corpse's visible eye. He opened his mouth to reply, only to close it again as his words faltered.</p><p>Corpse laughed again, before his focus turned back towards everyone else. Sykkuno followed his gaze, seeing Jack walk over to the small table in the room. Only now did he notice the files on it, and he suddenly had a shift in mood. If Corpse had noticed, he was polite enough to not point it out.</p><p>"Okay guys, we all need to talk about the job. So quit fighting for five seconds so we can figure out this shit." Jack said, catching the attention of the others in the room. Rae moved closer to the table, grabbing one of the files there before opening it up.</p><p>"You said this was a job to take down X." She had said, getting a nod from Jack.</p><p>"A few days ago I received information from our handler, saying that this job came in. Obviously I had to accept the offer, and take it before anyone else could." Jack paused to let out a small sigh. "X has a pretty bounty on his head, but frankly because it's him I'm not to worried about the price." </p><p>Toast nodded along, before turning a computer screen towards the group. "We've received a list of locations that X has been spotted in within the last month. It seems he's been playing with some big names, as one of the places he's been spotted at was at the club that Don Scarra owns. That is something we need to get into to later, I'm sure Jack and Ludwig could arrange a possible meeting with him." Toast said, gesturing towards the two. </p><p>Both nodded, before Jack spoke up. "That would be a good place to get information, however Scarra isn't the easiest man to get a meeting with. We'd have to get ahold of Lily." Jack said, before his focus shifted towards Sykkuno. "Do you still have a way to get into contact with her?" </p><p>Sykkuno found himself shifting slightly, nodding his head in response. "I-I would need to have Toast's help for it, but yes of course." He said softly, feeling relieved when Jack gave him a smile. </p><p>"What else do we know about the job? If X is stepping out of the shadows, there must be a reason why. He wouldn't be doing this unless it was for some important reason." Rae said, setting down the file she was flipping through. </p><p>"He's rarely ever been seen, and now he's out talking to people we've considered allies." Ludwig said his voice taking on a slight edge as his eyes widened. "Maybe it's to tie up lose ends." </p><p>Toast turned his attention towards Sykkuno, making his heart rate quicken at the realization. "He's going to try to take us down, because he knows one of us has seen him. He's probably talking to people we're associated with to get intel because he doesn't know what any of us look like. All of us but one person." Toast said.</p><p>Corpse spoke up beside Sykkuno, making the slightly shorter man look over. "You've mentioned that he's seen one of you, who?" He asked. </p><p>"Me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six: Alone for the First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon the discovery of what X's objective truly is, the group set their plan into motion. Corpse has his own side mission planned to go with it as well: </p><p>Protect Sykkuno, especially after discovering more of the backstory.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys caught small hints throughout the beginning to find out who saw X! I'm excited to see everyone's thoughts :)</p><p>Enjoy and thank you all for the support!</p><p>Here's more interactions of our boyssss! Also yikes backstory :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV:</p><p>"Me." </p><p>Corpse's attention stayed focused on Sykkuno, trying his best to hide his shock. There was no well in hell that was possible, however Corpse knew better than to deny it. </p><p>"He's after all of us because of me." Sykkuno said softly, voice sounding like he was suddenly miles away. </p><p>"He's after all of us because he fucked up, and is trying to cover his ass. Don't say that shit, he started this." Toast said curtly. Sykkuno gave a shrug in response, before shifting slightly closer towards Corpse.</p><p>Corpse found himself curious as to if the other noticed their closer proximity, or if it was something done subconsciously. Either way it baffled him how quick the other seemed to warm up to him. He turned his focus towards the group, not wanting to dwell on those thoughts. </p><p>All of them wore a frustrated look, the atmosphere feeling tense. Corpse felt like an outsider, not completely being able to understand their full frustration. However the thought of Sykkuno having a target placed on his head didn't sit well with him. </p><p>"Why don't we start working on getting ahold of Lily? It would provide us with a lead, and get us closer to finding X. The sooner we find him, the sooner we don't have to worry about Sykkuno, or any of you getting attacked." Corpse stated, hoping it'll distract everyone. </p><p>"That would be the best to do so far. Toast, I'm sure you and Sykkuno can handle that correct?" Jack asked. </p><p>"Yes, should be a piece of cake. Sykkuno?" Toast stared at him, a frown resting on his face. Corpse looked over at the shorter man, frowning as well as the other was spacing out. He hesitantly moved his hand, touching the others arms to get his attention. </p><p>Sykkuno jumped slightly, looking at Corpse with a surprised expression. "O-Oh sorry, I was lost in thought." He apologized softly, his eyes moving down to focus on Corpse's hand. </p><p>Corpse pulled it away quickly, a small heat resignating on his cheeks. He looked away, noticing the curious look Rae was giving him from across the room. Sykkuno moved from beside him, over to where Toast had taken place at one of his many computers. </p><p>They started discussing quietly, while Toast started typing. Corpse hummed softly, carefully watching Sykkuno from afar. </p><p>"Corpse, come with me. I need to discuss some things with you." Rae said, snapping his attention away from Sykkuno. He gave a small nod, before moving to follow her. </p><p>"Ludwig we need to talk about how we get into Scarra's club, he would mos-" Jack's voice was cut off as Rae led him further from the room.  She continued to lead him to living area, sitting down at the computer showing surveillance. </p><p>She looked at the screen before sighing, looking up at Corpse who was awkwardly standing beside the desk. "I'm not surprised X is after Sykkuno, it was to be expected. Kunno, witnessed something he shouldn't have and now is going to be the most targeted person in the city most likely." She started, and Corpse tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"What exactly did he witness?" </p><p>"God, this really shouldn't be coming from me. A few months ago, we lost one of our own to X. She was taking on a small job, trying to make the target stop doing business within our local areas. Sykkuno tagged along because he knew she didn't like being alone. Plus it's Sykkuno, if things got out of hand he probably could have used his nice personality to get them out of there." She said, letting out a bitter chuckle. Corpse knew it wasn't directed towards Sykkuno however, just the situation.</p><p>"Turns out the fucking target had crossed quite a lot of people, including X. So while Sykkuno and her were trying to talk to the target, X and his group showed up. They ended up killing the target, and they held Kunno and her up. They shot her, and her last words were telling Sykkuno to run. He barely made it out of there, and we ended up finding him collapsed in an alleyway. Toast had to track the tracker we put on him, and to say we were scared shitless was an understatement. Imagine finding out someone you care about being in an alley, with two gunshot wounds bleeding out...." She trailed off. </p><p>Corpse found his mouth handing open slightly, not that Rae would have been able to see though. His head pictured Sykkuno in that position, and it made his blood run cold almost. He'd make sure that the other male would never be in that situation again, not on his watch anyway.</p><p>"That's- fuck that's a lot."</p><p>She gave him a solemn nod, her face holding so much pain before going to a more determined look. "We have to take down X, to get justice for Tina. To stop him from killing any more people, especially Sykkuno."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan. I'm willing to help in anyway I can."</p><p>---</p><p>Corpse found himself walking out towards the warehouse, curious as to why the light was still on. Everyone was working on something, waiting for a response from Lily. </p><p>According to Toast, Sykkuno was able to get ahold of her and try to arrange a meeting. They were told she'd get back to them within the next few hours, so now it was a waiting game. </p><p>His mind was still realing from his conversation with Rae, not completely grasping that Sykkuno had managed to survive. It's not that the man didn't seem capable enough for it, it's just that nobody ever had. He let out a small sigh, opening up the door to the warehouse.</p><p>On the floor was none other than Sykkuno, sitting criss cross in front of several weapon parts. Corpse approached him, watching how the other looked at the parts like he was trying to solve a puzzle. </p><p>"Looks interesting." Corpse said softly, finding amusement in how the other jumped slightly. Sykkuno looked up at Corpse, a small pout making itself home on his lips. 'Cute.'</p><p>"You scared me Corpse! Oh Jesus, I wasn't expecting anyone to come in here." Sykkuno explained, setting down what looked like the stock of a shotgun. Corpse quirked an eyebrow, watching him in the process.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's not the first time I've been known to do that. D-Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, gesturing to the floor next to Sykkuno. He found himself cringing at the stutter, knowing he rarely did so. The other nodded, and Corpse swore he almost saw slight quirk of the others mouth. He sat down next to Sykkuno, careful not to touch him.</p><p>"Are you working on a Remington?" He asked softly.</p><p>"Oh yeah, Ludwig likes them and he wanted me to work on his. It's giving me something to do while we wait on Lily, so I'm not complaining. N-Not that I would be complaining to begin with! I actually really like doing this stuff, I guess it's my specialty in a way. Oh Jesus, I'm rambling, I'm sorry." A slight red shade dusted Sykkuno's cheeks, making Corpse chuckle. </p><p>"Don't be sorry, it's alright honestly. I do have to wonder why you're working on the floor though." Corpse said, tilting his head. The other laughed, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. It was curious, but Corpse didn't want to pry in the other's business for why he does so. At least, that's what he's telling himself for the time being. </p><p>"Well, we currently don't have a lot set up in here so I'm stuck with the floor. Plus it is more private, well I thought so at least. However, I don't mind the extra company." Sykkuno said teasingly. It was now Corpse's turn to get a bit flustered, warmth rushing over his face. </p><p>"W-Well I don't mind being that company." He admitted.</p><p>Sykkuno looked at him with a happy expression, only to quickly avoid looking when Corpse adjusted his mask. It was strangely courteous, as most of the time others tried their hardest to get even a peak at his face. It was strange how everyone on the team seemed to respect that rule, strange but welcoming. They all seemed to respect his privacy, and it made him happy.</p><p>"Do you think you'd like to come with me to get my things out of my car? I don't want to disturb you from doing this though." Corpse asked softly, seeing how the windows showed the fading light of sunlight. Sykkuno gasped, quickly standing up. </p><p>"Of course! Don't worry about distracting me,  I could actually use the break. Being in that position for too long will mess with my back, so let's go." He cheered, getting a small chuckle from Corpse. </p><p>Corpse slowly got up, and gestured for Sykkuno to follow him. "I don't have much, but I will say I have a few specialized weapons that you can look at if you'd like." Corpse offered, smirking as he saw the other's eyes widened from beside him. </p><p>"O-Only if you want me too!" Sykkuno said, following Corpse out the opposite door of the warehouse. Corpse eyed the gunshot hole in the wall beside it from his and Rae's scuffle just hours before. </p><p>"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Oh I parked my car further away, you know to try and hide suspicion." Corpse said, walking down the small sidewalk. Sykkuno stood beside him, making sure to be on the opposite side of the eye patch covering Corpse's eye. </p><p>Corpse couldn't believe this man, making sure to stay within seeing distance of him. He wasn't entirely sure if that was for his benefit, or Sykkuno's. Most likely it was for the both of theirs. </p><p>"You're thinking of staying with the team right?" He heard the other ask softly. His voice held a little bit of hope as he did so. It took Corpse aback, the question.</p><p>"To be honest, I originally planned on staying for just this job. I usually work alone for the most part, besides the few times where partnering up were unavoidable. That is how I met Jack, we were partnered up for a job three years ago. Anyway, I am not sure if I'll stay behind after we finish the job though." He said honestly. Well as honest as he could, he wasn't willing to admit he'd like the idea of staying on the team afterwards. At least, not at the moment. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Corpse watched how the other's shoulders slumped, but his face remained neutral. Corpse bit his lip, suddenly feeling bad. "Maybe I will however, if you can convince me." He said suddenly, smiling as he saw the other's face light up.</p><p>Before the conversation could be continued, they approached Corpse's car. He lead Sykkuno to the trunk, before opening it. "Don't worry, there hasn't been any bodies back here." He teased.</p><p>"The fact that you say that makes me think otherwise." Sykkuno said with a small frown. Corpse shrugged, wanting to keep the others mind wondering. Corpse grabbed his duffle bag, eyeing the other that held his weapons. </p><p>"Could you grab that one please? It's got all the fun stuff for you to tinker with if you want." Corpse suggested, and got a quick nod from Sykkuno. </p><p>"Yes sir!" The other said, tone taking on a playfulness. </p><p>Corpse froze, mind going blank at the words. Sykkuno grabbed the bag, closing the trunk in the process. "Um Corpse, are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. </p><p>Corpse cleared his throat before nodding. "Y-Yes, let's get back inside okay?" He asked. He found himself graced with the change in conversation, glad Sykkuno didn't press the matter further. </p><p>He looked around, making sure no one else was around as they walked back towards the warehouse. His paranoia kicking in at the thought they could be getting watched, especially the brunette beside him. Brushing it off slightly, he opened the door to the warehouse coming to a stop at seeing Jack waiting inside.</p><p>"We heard from Lily."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven: Focused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long chapter! This got deleted twice because I forgot to save it, it was very disheartening. Either way, here we go!</p><p>Hope you all enjoy my friends :)</p><p>Remember be respectful and enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV:</p><p>"We're going to meet with Lily and Scarra tommorow night, roughly at nine p.m. They've agreed to speak with us thankfully, but we should still be on our guard. We'll divide into separate groups so there's not much attention on us. Plus if one of X's lackeys are hanging about, then if Sykkuno gets recognized not everyone will be compromised. It's risky as it is, but Lily only arranged the meeting because of Sykkuno. If he wasn't there, she'd refuse to speak with us at all." Jack explained to the group.</p><p>Everyone nodded, however Corpse noticed how Sykkuno seemed to deflate at the mention of compromising everyone. He didn't like the possibility of it, no, but he figured the chances were slim.</p><p>"How are we going to spilt up?" Ludwig asked.</p><p>"As much as I know Scarra will be disappointed, Toast will be stationed here at the base. You'll be able to keep an eye on the situation. Plus we need you to run the ear pieces, make sure we're all in constant contact." Jack said, earning a nod from Toast. Jack's focus went towards Corpse, a small hint of uncertainty flashed in his eyes before he spoke again. </p><p>"Corpse and Rae you both will remain as lookouts, there to help if things go sideways. You'll be watching from a distance, however you'll have to sneak a weapon in. It won't be easy, as they are very thorough with searches. With Scarra's position, I can't blame him for the security checks." </p><p>"I think I have a way to sneak in the weapons. An old friend works for the Cartel, so I can maybe sway her into doing a favor for us." Rae announced, a small frown resting on Ludwig's face appeared as she spoke. </p><p>"What if she rats us out?" He asked, voice full of uncertainty. Corpse noticed the roll of Rae's eyes, before she shook her head. </p><p>"Trust me, she isn't that type of person. We'll need something small though, I'm sure you could hook us up Syk?" Rae directed her attention towards Sykkuno. He went from seeming deflated to somewhat enthusiastic, as he nodded his head quickly.</p><p>"You can count on me!" </p><p>Corpse found himself smiling slightly at the others sudden shift in mood, glad he wasn't being too hard on himself. At least he wasn't outwardly. </p><p>"That leaves Lud, Sykkuno, and I to speak with Scarra and Lily. You two are the best at getting people to talk, and we could definitely use that with those two." Jack said, earning a small nod from the other two. </p><p>Corpse found himself wondering how they all seemed to follow Jack without much protest. Usually from what he's heard of within teams, there's always a challenge of authority. However, this hasn't been the case since Corpse has been here. He could only assume that it was the same way beforehand as well. </p><p>He hummed softly, eye shifting to gaze around the room. Sykkuno caught his eye, as he was glancing occasionally back at Corpse. </p><p>He found it curious, but somewhat amusing as well. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Toast said. </p><p>---</p><p>He looked at the eye patch in his hand, debating on whether or not bringing it. His eye wasn't particularly bothering him, but it wouldn't hurt to bring it in case. Sighing, Corpse stuffed it in his pocket before looking at the mirror.</p><p>'This was going to be difficult' He thought to himself. Corpse averted his eyes from his reflection, deciding that his appearance was lack of better words okay. The 'Cartel' as Rae called them, liked the people who arrived at their club to not look as though they rolled straight out of bed. </p><p>He clicked his tongue before grabbing his mask, gently putting it on. Corpse racked his memory for any information he's gathered in the past about this Cartel. It was run by a man named Don Scarra, and his right hand Lily. They used the club as a cover up for their organization, however it's very hard to get into contact with that part of their job.</p><p>It was curious as to how Sykkuno would have been able to contact them, yet again it is possible he dealer them weapons. If that was not the case, then Corpse would be struck with another mystery of the man named Sykkuno. </p><p>Corpse sighed before opening the door to his room, slowly stepping out into the small hallway. The others had been rushing around, leaving him to twiddle his thumbs in a sense. It's not that they were excluding him no, if that was the case he'd feel a sense of irritation.</p><p>He found himself walking towards the living room area, curious as to if he could find a certain member. The chances of him being in the house momentarily seemed slim, so there was a chance he'd be in the warehouse. </p><p>Corpse peered out the window, seeing the warehouse in front of it. While it was still early in the evening, the faint lights from the warehouse could be seen through the window. </p><p>"Whatcha doing there Corpse?" He heard Rae ask from behind him. He jumped slightly, caught off guard by the sudden noise. Rae let out a small chuckle as Corpse turned to face her. Her eyes glanced over his face, lingering slightly at the area his eye patch was missing before quickly looking away. He almost forgotten about not wearing it, and now was slightly uncomfortable. </p><p>"I am thinking about going to check out- uh on Sykkuno." He said, realization slapping him in the face as he registered his words. 'Oh fucking hell.' </p><p>Rae have him a knowing smile, making him feel a bit unnerved. "You go do that, he should be getting us the gear we need to sneak inside. I'm sure he'd appreciate you giving him a hand." She said, not hiding the teasing tone in her voice. </p><p>She walked away, and Corpse noticed the bag she held at her side. He wasn't going to ask what was in it, especially since everyone seemed to respect his privacy. He shook his head before walking outside towards the warehouse.</p><p>When he opened the door he was graced with the sight of Sykkuno, who was currently looking down at an assortment of weapons. He was surprised to see the latter not on the floor, but actually with a table set up. Corpse saw Sykkuno's eyes wonder over to him, and saw how the other's face lit up. </p><p>"Hi Corpse! Wanna come help me with something?" Sykkuno asked, and Corpse nodded his head in response. He walked over to Sykkuno, attention directed towards the array of guns. "I looked through the weapons you had earlier, I hope that isn't a problem. It's just that you mentioned it being okay, but I still should have asked." Sykkuno started rambling nervously. </p><p>Reaching out, Corpse put his hand on the others arm catching his attention. Sykkuno looked at him, eyes widening. "It's honestly okay. I told you yesterday that you could, if that were to change I'd let you know. So don't worry about it Sy." He reassured. </p><p>Sykkuno's cheeks took on a pink hue, making Corpse chuckle. It was cute how just a small nickname made the other fluster easy. Corpse heard Sykkuno clear his throat, turing his attention to the guns. </p><p>"W-Well um, I noticed you didn't have many small weapons. You seem to prefer long distance types of weapons, which is funny cause Rae is the exact opposite. Anyway with the job needing to have small weapons, I looked through our stock and found some that maybe you'd like. They're nothing fancy, but if you see one you like and potentially want to keep it I can maybe add some stuff to it. Of course that's if you want." Sykkuno gestured at the handguns resting in front of them. </p><p>Corpse smiled, giving a small nod of his head. "I'll let you know, thank you." He said, removing his hand from Sykkuno's arm to reach for a gun. He almost missed the small quirk of Sykkuno's lips, almost.</p><p>His eyes landed on one in particular that looked more his style. He reached out and picked it up, feeling the slight weight in his hand. "Oh that's a Beretta 92, it's kinda like a 9mm." Sykkuno explained, examining the gun in Corpse's hands. </p><p>Corpse already knew the name, but he really wasn't going to complain about the other talking. It was endearing in a way. He hummed, holding it up closer for examination. "I think I'll take this one, if that's okay?" Corpse asked softly, while setting the gun down.</p><p>Sykkuno nodded his head, looking pleased. "Of course!" I'll let Rae know so she can get it to her friend." </p><p>"Do you think you can have her get this in too? It's not a necessity, but it eases my anxiety having it on me." Corpse asked, reaching in his pocket to pull out the knife resting there. Sykkuno extended his hand, and Corpse gently placed the weapon in his palm. Moving his hand away, he felt the slight graze of their fingers. </p><p>"Y-Yeah of course, it's no problem. I didn't know you liked knives, but they seem like something you'd like. It conflicts with my statement I mentioned earlier about long ranged weapons though." He giggled, covering his mouth with the over hand. </p><p>Corpse quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, I don't often use those for jobs. There's been occasions when it's unavoidable, but it makes them a bitch to clean afterwards. I just mainly have them cause I enjoy them I suppose." He explained, getting a nod from Sykkuno.</p><p>"You know I used to collect knives a few years ago? If I still had some, I'd let you have them if you wanted." Sykkuno said, a small frown resting on his lips. Corpse shook his head, slightly surprised at the thought of Sykkuno collecting knives. </p><p>He groaned suddenly as the door to the warehouse opened, attention turning to the man at the door. Sykkuno laughed softly beside him, finding the frustrated noise from Corpse obviously amusing. </p><p>"Did I walk in on something scary?" Ludwig asked from the doorway. Corpse couldn't help glaring at the man, feeling slightly annoyed every time him and Sykkuno had time together it was interupted. Yeah, it was because they're on a job but still.</p><p>"Nope! Me and Corpse were talking about what things he wants brought in with us." Sykkuno explained from beside him. "What's up?" </p><p>"Jack said it's time to start heading out."</p><p>---</p><p>"Come on, we're here." Rae said, before getting out of the driver's side of the car. Corpse sighed, looking up at the club in front of them. There was going to be loads of people, he could just feel it. He got out of the car, following behind Rae.</p><p>"Test one, two, three." Toast said from the earpiece resting in his ear. "Test one, tw-"</p><p>"We hear you Toast. Don't worry, it still works from when we first left." The voice of Ludwig chimed in as well. Corpse watched as Rae looked around, eyes scanning for someone in the parking lot. </p><p>"Yet you're the only one whose responded Ludwig." Toast said, sounding rather bored. There was a pause before another voice was added. </p><p>"Maybe we just didn't want to respond because we're focused on the job." Jack said, sounding somewhat annoyed. Part of Corpse was glad that they'd only connect to each other when needed to be, because he could already assume the small arguments in his ear would result in a headache.</p><p>"You're the one who suggested them if I remember correctly Jack. It's not my fault if you didn't wanna hear me, I'm merely a man sitting at a desk who is keeping you call in contact right now." Toast said, and the lines went dead. </p><p>Corpse noticed Rae rolling her eyes, mumbling something about them being immature. Her attention focused on Corpse then. </p><p>"Poki should be here in a minute, she'll sneak our weapons in and meet us at the bar afterwards. Nothing to hard, we just got to keep a safe distance from the meeting." She started to explain, quickly adjusting the black dress she was wearing. "Lily and Scarra will probably suspect me lurking around somewhere, but not you. If things get bad then we intervine, but only then. We also need to pay attention to anyone who's keeping a close eye on Sykkuno, in case they might be working for X." </p><p>He nodded his head, eyes focusing on the sudden movement of a woman walking towards them. Rae seemed to catch on, and her face broke into a smile. "Poki, it's nice to see you again." She said.</p><p>"Hello Rae, it's been too long. Who's this?" The woman, revealed to be Poki, asked. Her attention focused on Corpse, eyeing him curiously. </p><p>"Oh, this is our new member of the team. He goes by Silencer, and he's helping us work on our current job." Rae explained, looking at Corpse. He gave her a small nod to continue what they'd discussed. "He got his tongue cut out on an old job, so he doesn't say much. Thankfully he's a really good shot with a sniper, so we can't complain too much." </p><p>Corpse gave her a nod of approval, glad she stuck with their plan. They didn't want to draw too much attention with his voice, and most definitely not with his name. While Corpse himself wasn't recognizable, his name held a reputation. However, the name Silencer sounded a bit ridiculous to Corpse.</p><p>Toast actually came up with it, and just the idea of him giving Corpse an alias made him find it more ridiculous. It's not that he hated Toast, he just wasn't the fondest of the man.</p><p>Poki stared at him, looking skeptical. She seemed almost like she was looking for something, which struck him as odd. Her focus turned back to Rae, face back to it's normal cheerfulness. "So do you have the gear you need me to get in?" She asked, eyes landing on the small bag Rae held. </p><p>Rae held it out towards Poki, who took it rather quickly. She gave them both a small smile, before nodding. "I'll get this in for you guys, meet me at the bar in five minutes like we've discussed Rae." </p><p>Rae gave a small nod, watching as the other started walking off. She let out a sigh, which got an eyebrow raise from Corpse. "You don't trust her completely, do you?" He asked her.</p><p>"We go way back, however to say I fully trust her would be a lie. I don't believe that she would rat us out like Ludwig said, however I wouldn't doubt her taking the ammunition out of the guns. Make sure to check yours when you get it, as subtle as possible of course." She explained, before gesturing for them to start walking towards the building. </p><p>"Of course." He repeated softly. Corpse noticed two people standing at the doors, and he tensed slightly. </p><p>According to Jack the club only does security checks for weapons and not with identification, something about how they want to respect other's privacy. It was really confusing, but who was he to question it?</p><p>"The others will show up a few minutes after we get to the bar, keep a close eye out on anyone who seems overly invested at their arrival. The only person who won't be an immediate threat will be Lily, she's a shorter woman with black hair. If you see someone like that approach them, there's a good chance it's Lily. So don't shoot."  Rae explained, as they made theirs way towards the door.</p><p>Corpse held his breath as the guards scanned them. He knew they wouldn't find anything, however the anxiety of potentially leaving something in is pocket made him nervous. They moved the scanners away, before giving them a small nod for them to enter.</p><p>He felt Rae grab his arm, and started walking in the club with her. He sighed in relief, thankful nothing went wrong in that regard. However the relief washed away as he was the crowd of people, making him tense. 'Fuck.'</p><p>"This way Corpse!" Rae exclaimed, dragging him towards the bar. He was glad she was leading the way, because this place was already overstimulating so his focus wasn't the best.</p><p>They stopped at the bar area, Corpse keeping his focus on the ground. Rae stood beside him, keeping an eye out for either Poki or the group. If she noticed Corpse's sudden anxiety, she chose not to mention it. Which he found himself grateful for, as more attention would have driven him deeper.</p><p>"Rae? Corpse? You both can hear me correct?" Toast's voice rang in his ear. He saw Rae glance at him from the corner of his eye, he gave a slight nod.</p><p>"Yes, we hear you. Everything is good on our end." Rae said in response. "I see Poki, are you good staying hear for the time being?" She asked him, which he gave a small nod to. </p><p>She gave him a reassuring smile, before walking away to meet Poki further down the bar. He looked up finally, scanning the crowd for the others after hearing Toast's voice in his ear again. "Good, I wasn't sure if the club had some sort of blocker installed. You wouldn't believe how many instances end badly with something as simple as that. Either way, Jack are you guys entering now?" </p><p>"Yes, entering right now. Made it past security and everything, now is the hard part." Jack said, and Corpse instantly turned his direction towards the door. His attention barely grazed over the familiar figure of Sykkuno, who was looking around some what anxiously.</p><p>Social anxiety, Corpse realized. Sykkuno also doesn't like the crowds, the people, anything. His attention stayed glued on him, frowning slightly as Ludwig grabbed his arm and led him forward. He knew logically it was to help him through the crowd, but something about it made him a bit irritated. </p><p>"Jesus with the way you're glaring, I'm surprised you even need a gun to kill someone." Rae said suddenly from beside him. Corpse tore his gaze away, attention fully on the woman beside him. "I have your gun and knife grumpy man."</p><p>She reached into her bag, subtly handing him his knife. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket, holding his hand out for the gun. Rae scooted closer to him, before handing it to him. From an outsiders perspective, the way she moved would have indicated she was slightly tipsy and was feeling touchy. He sighed softly, hiding the gun so it was covered by his jacket while resting in his waistband. </p><p>"I'm not grumpy, just focused." He stated, eyes scanning the crowd again. The lights were straining slightly, and he was half tempted to get his eye patch from his pocket. </p><p>"Uh huh, I'm sure you're real focused on Sykkuno." Her voice was full of teasing, and he rolled his eyes. He found Sykkuno in the crowd again, noticing how the other two stuck close to him. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anyone who else was eyeing them.</p><p>"I mean just earlier you mentioned you were going to check him ou-" She cut herself off, her focus landing on the person walking towards the trio. </p><p>"There's Lily."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight: Against All Odds and Somehow a Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The meeting takes place, but not how they intended  it to go. With separations occurring, Sykkuno finds himself in between being caught by the wrong person and being up against a wall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a hot mess but again, we enjoy chaos here :)))</p><p>Either way be respectful and enjoy please!!</p><p>Warning for this chapter: Mentions of anxiety attacks, along with a small sensory overload, and some mild blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno's PoV:</p><p>Sykkuno felt overstimulated by the noise and the crowd, Ludwig's hand on his arm only grounding him so much. He kept his eyes focused downward, letting the other two lead. For some odd reason he started wishing it was someone else holding his arm, someone like Corpse. </p><p>He shoved the thought away, feeling foolish for even considering that idea. There was a small squeeze on his arm, making him look up at Ludwig. The other tilted his head to the side, gesturing for Sykkuno to look in that direction. His eyes widened as he was Lily approach them. </p><p>There was a part of him that wanted to run and hug her, as it's been months since they've spoken. Lily was one of the first people who introduced him to the business, and was his oldest friend. However, they took a slightly different path and work for separate groups. At least the two groups were peaceful with each other, or they seemed to be. </p><p>It all depended on how this meeting went.</p><p>Sykkuno stood still, deciding against the hug as Lily stood in front of the trio. "Hello Sykkuno, Lud, and Jack. Long time no see." She greeted, her voice slightly raised over the loudness of the crowd. Jack and Ludwig gave her a small nod, while Sykkuno raised his hand to give a wave. </p><p>"Come with me, we'll go somewhere more private."  She said, gesturing for them to follow her. Sykkuno felt like someone's eyes were on him as they followed, making him feel on edge. </p><p>"I know they're allies, but stay alert you three." Rae's voice spoke within the ear piece.  He unconsciously nodded, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to see.</p><p>Lily opened a door at one end of the club, waiting for them to enter. Jack walked in first, while Ludwig gently pulled Sykkuno along with him. The grip on his arm was removed after they walked in, the door closing behind them. Sykkuno looked around the room they entered, decorated with lounge chairs and small tables in front of them. </p><p>There in the middle of the room, non other than Don Scarra sat with two guards standing behind him. The table in front of him had files resting on them, one opened with what looked like a set of photos in it. Lily walked in front of the trio, gesturing for them to sit down at the chairs in front of him. Ludwig and Jack sat down, Sykkuno moving to follow only to be stopped by Lily grabbing his arm. </p><p>"These three are going to talk, Sykkuno you come with me." She said, ignoring the movement of Jack standing suddenly. Ludwig was still sitting down, but was glaring at Lily.</p><p>"Absolutely not, he stays here with us." He said, his voice taking on an unnatural hardness. Lily's eyes flickered over to Scarra's for a moment, silently asking for assistance. </p><p>"Jack, let him go. We need to discuss somethings, without Sykkuno here. No offense Sykkuno, it's good to see you but you need to go with Lily." Scarra said from his spot, his voice calm but Sykkuno knew it was to keep the peace.</p><p>Sykkuno turned towards Jack and Ludwig, giving them a reassuring look. "Don't worry about me guys, I'll be careful I promise."  He assured, feeling relieved as Jack nodded and reluctantly sat down. </p><p>"Come with me Sykkuno." Lily said softly, and proceeded to walk towards a door beside them. Sykkuno slowly followed behind, nervousness gripping within him. His gut was telling him it was a bad idea, but he shoved the feeling away. </p><p>"Sykkuno what the fuck are you doing? This was not the plan." He heard Toast speak in his ear. He knew it was risky, not following the plan but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. The Cartel was a powerful ally, so it wouldn't be in their best interest to disobey their requests. As risky as they seemed.</p><p>He looked around the room they entered, noticing it was an office area. Lily sighed before sitting down at the desk, keeping her eyes on Sykkuno as he sat down in front of her. He started shifting nervously as there was an awkward silence, not really sure what to discuss. There was the lingering question about why he had to be separated, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up.</p><p>She moved to rest her elbows on the desk, her gaze turning hard. "I want you to take out your ear piece, and turn it off." She ordered him, and he felt his eyes widen.</p><p>"Sykkuno, don't you dare." He heard Toast, slight panic clear in his tone. Sykkuno looked at Lily with disbelief, not sure if she was actually serious or not.</p><p>"W-What do you mean Lily?" He asked, trying to sound calm. Her gaze seemed to harden even more at his question, and she clicked her tongue. He noticed her hand reach under the table, making him panic slightly.</p><p>"Don't play dumb with me Sykkuno. We both know you're wearing one, you're on a team with Toast for Christ's sake. So I'll only say this one more time, take it out and turn it off." </p><p>"Sykkuno don't!" Toast's voice rang in his ears, followed by the sound of someone else's. </p><p>"Toast he has to, otherwise this could go south. Take it out Sy, but be careful okay?" Corpse said softly, and Sykkuno shivered. He sounded nervous, but still reassuring enough for Sykkuno to believe he was okay. </p><p>He reached up and took out the piece, gently sitting it on the table as he turned it off. He knew Toast would yell at him later, but Corpse was right. Lily might have been a close friend, but if things didn't go her way in this business it could get messy. </p><p>"I didn't want them to hear about any of this, at least not from me. I needed you to come with me for two reasons." She said, her voice going back to it's usual tone. Her hand moved back on the desk, making the tension in his shoulders fade slightly. Sykkuno tilted his head curiously, waiting for her to go on.</p><p>"I had discussed with Scarra before any of this that we didn't want you to be apart of that meeting. It's nothing personal, it's just that well..." She drifted off, sounding almost distant as she spoke. She cleared her throat, before speaking again. </p><p>"The files on that table were given to us by X when he arrived. You see, he came to the Cartel not realizing that we were friends with your group. With us having a broad influence, I think he assumed that we could help track you down and such." She explained.</p><p>"What does this have to do with me being in here, and not out there?" Sykkuno asked sharply, making himself cringe slightly at the tone. Lily seemed unfazed at the snappiness, and just continued to explain. </p><p>"X had explained to us that he would probably spare the whole group, if he could just have you. Now the other's are probably finding out about that at this very moment, but I wanted to inform you one on one. It wouldn't bode well you discovering this all with them yelling about how that's not going to happen and such. Either way, we had explained to him that we did not know your whereabouts. We don't think he fully believed us, but he didn't say otherwise." She said, watching how Sykkuno froze. </p><p>Sykkuno was at a loss, slowly trying to process her words. X wouldn't go after the whole team if he gave himself off? There's no way that was true. Even if it was, he knew the team wouldn't let him do that even if it meant saving their own lives.</p><p>He bit his lip, coming to his own comprise within his head. If the team became in immediate danger then he would give himself up, but for now he'll stay on the down low. Sykkuno met Lily's gaze, noticing her unreadable expression.</p><p>"What was the other reason you wanted me back here?" He asked, uncertainty clear in his voice. The information he'd been given was already enough to make him feel like a deflating balloon. </p><p>"We want to offer you the chance to join the Cartel again. I know you refused originally, however things have changed now. You'd be under our protection, and your team wouldn't have to be in danger." </p><p>Sykkuno froze, looking at Lily as if she grew a second head. He started shaking his head at the thought, knowing full well he couldn't. That he wouldn't join the Cartel.</p><p>"Lily, I have to respectfully decline your offer. We've been friends for years, but these guys are family to me. I pushed them away once, I don't want to do it again." He explained, standing up slowly in the process. He knew it was probably selfish, but he didn't want to leave his family again. </p><p>Lily gave him a small nod, the look of understanding clear on her face. She stood up from her chair and made her way over to him. Sykkuno tensed as he suddenly felt her arms around him, before he relaxed and hugged her back. </p><p>"I understand Sykkuno, but you have to promise me something. Promise me that you'll be careful." </p><p>He pulled away slightly, eyes widening as he noticed the tears brimming her eyes. He gave her a small smile, trying his best to stay calm. It wasn't that he was mad or anything, but seeing someone as strong as Lily cry made him feel a bit emotional as well. </p><p>"I promise."</p><p>---</p><p>Sykkuno looked around the club, trying to spot any member of the team. Lily had escorted him out a different door than the one he entered with Jack and Ludwig, as they were still in a meeting.  His ear piece was coming back online still, and he knew as soon as it turned on that Toast will probably scold him. </p><p>He wished Lily had stayed with him until he saw someone familiar, but she had needed to go into the room with Scarra and them. He sighed, eyes searching for Rae or Corpse. </p><p>"Sykkuno! I'm kicking your ass when I see you! You're lucky you're in public or I would have Rae do it for me right now. Don't do that shit again." He heard in his ear suddenly, letting him know his ear piece was back on. Toast sounded angry, opposed to his normally calm self. </p><p>He couldn't bring himself to respond, not really enjoying the angry man in his ear being added to the loudness of the club. He started walking, feeling the urge to just leave the club and get air. It was stupid he knew that, but he couldn't breathe. </p><p>"Kunno where are you at?" Rae asked, voice sounding concerned. "Corpse is coming to find you, I need to keep an eye out for Jack and Lud." </p><p>"Rae, we're heading out now keep a look out and meet us outside the club. Sykkunie where are you at?" Jack's voice spoke up, and Sykkuno still couldn't answer. His chest felt heavy as he continued forward, deeper into the surge of people. He should have stayed put, knowing that Corpse was coming to find him but his panicked thoughts clouded his judgement.</p><p>He collided with someone, almost throwing him off balance. Quickly looking upward from the ground, he opened his mouth to apologise. "I-I'm so sorry! I was looking for the exit and wasn't looking where I was going and-" He started rambling, not noticing how the woman narrowed her eyes. </p><p>"You're the one?" The lady cut him off, and Sykkuno tensed.</p><p>"W-What?" He asked, glancing around for Corpse. She grabbed his wrist, her nails digging into his wrist making him wince. He tried tugging his arm away, only for her grip to tighten. </p><p>"X was really worried about someone like you? Not very impressive if you ask me. Now you're going to come with me, and not cause a scene. Otherwise this gets ugly." She said, her nails drawing blood. </p><p>Sykkuno's eyes widened as someone stood behind her, relief washing over him. "You have exactly ten seconds to let him go, or your going to be good friends with a coffin. You didn't want to cause a scene, but if need be I will shoot you right here." Corpse spoke, his eyes focused on Sykkuno's as he spoke. </p><p>The woman turned to look at Corpse, and Sykkuno saw a glimpse of a gun in his hand. The woman's grip loosened, giving Sykkuno enough time to yank his arm away. He was getting really tired of people grabbing him without giving them permission. </p><p>He looked down, a small tinge of guilt hitting him as he kicked the woman's leg. When she fell, Corpse quickly shoved the gun into his waistband before grabbing Sykkuno's hand. Sykkuno found himself not minding as much, as Corpse pulled him away from the woman pushing herself back on her feet.</p><p>Sykkuno was pulled along, focusing on Corpse's hand in his own. They were outside the club within a few minutes, and Sykkuno realized they weren't out the entrance. The two of them were in the alley way behind the club, it was dark enough for them to hide if needed. </p><p>"Rae, I have Sykkuno with me. We're in the back alley way, however there's a woman who's after him. I think- hold on a minute." Corpse started, only to cut himself off as there was a click from the back door. Sykkuno suddenly felt his back against the bricks in the wall, with Corpse pressed up against him. </p><p>Sykkuno's face felt hot, as he looked into Corpse's eyes. To an outsiders point of view, there position would have been perceived as an intimate exchange. Well, as intimate as being pushed up against a wall by an attractive man could be. </p><p>"Quiet Sy." Corpse said quietly, and Sykkuno shivered. He peaked to the side, seeing the woman who was after him  walk out from the door. </p><p>His breath hitched slightly, suddenly scared she'd discover them. It was foolish, being scared but he thought back to how her grip on his arm felt like a vise. His thoughts were pushed away as he felt the brush of Corpse's mask on the side of his throat. The mess of black hair tickling his cheek as Corpse blocked his eyesight from the woman. </p><p>His face felt hotter as he found himself trying to hide his face in Corpse's neck himself. Briefly, he imagined both of them being in this position without the danger and that alone made him want to disappear. He barely knew Corpse, yet here he was fantasizing about things that'll never occur. </p><p>There was the sound of footsteps walking away from them, and he let out a sigh of relief. Corpse pulled his face away from his neck, still keeping it within close proximity with Sykkuno's. There was a small flash of amusement in his eyes, as they wondering over Sykkuno's face. </p><p>"We're in the clear, for now at least." He said, not removing himself from being pressed up against Sykkuno.</p><p>Sykkuno couldn't find the words to respond, and only nodded his head. Corpse's eyes that held amusement suddenly turned concerned, as they focused on Sykkuno's wrist. He felt his hand being grabbed again, wrist coming into his line of sight as it was raised. </p><p>"Fucking bitch." He heard the other breathe out, feeling his fingers trace below the marks on his wrist. Sykkuno watched the other's fingers, slightly entranced. Maybe he was a bit out of it, from all the drama and overwhelming feelings that occurred within just the last hour. The fingers stopped, and Sykkuno looked back at Corpse.</p><p>"Are you okay Sy?" Corpse asked him softly. It amazed Sykkuno how soft the other's voice was around him, deferring much from his normal tone. He gave Corpse another small nod, opening his mouth to give a response.</p><p>"I'm okay. A lot happened at once, but I'm glad you came and found me Corpse." He said, watching how crinkles formed around Corpse's eyes. Corpse shook his head, and slowly lowered Sykkuno's hand.</p><p>He felt Corpse let go of his hand, and pouted slightly at the loss. "You know you really worried everyone, but I'm glad you're safe." Corpse told him, voice still soft as he pulled completely away from Sykkuno. He felt embarrassed at the want to follow Corpse's touch, but kept himself still.</p><p>The sound of a gunshot suddenly rang into the air, making Sykkuno's attention turn towards the end of the alley way. Rae's voice suddenly spoke into the ear piece, making Sykkuno sigh.</p><p>"We're at the end of the alley way, come find us in the car. The person who was after Kunno, isn't going to come after us." </p><p>Sykkuno looked at Corpse, knowing full well what that meant. The woman was dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine: Sour Dreams, and a New Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a few days after the club, and all the team are hunkering down. Corpse unable to sleep, gets an unexpected visit from a team member. But when seeing the state they're in, he can't complain. Not that he would to begin with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember, be respectful and don't share the content of this story with any of the parties involved. This is based off online personas, but if requested I will take this and my other works down. </p><p>Just have fun and enjoy :)</p><p>It's mainly a filler chapter, nothing crazy happens however the boys are soft™</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV:</p><p>He tapped his thumbs against the edge of the table, watching as everyone occupied themselves. By the computer monitors, Jack and Toast were looking over a file they got from Scarra. According to details from their meeting, X had left a message within the documents within it. </p><p>It was odd, but it was a lead. They'd tried getting information from the woman at the club, however she tried attacking Rae. So that lead ended up being a bit of a bust. </p><p>Corpse let out a small sigh, eyes focusing on Sykkuno's wrist. It had a small bandage wrapped around it, little doodles of plants on it. To Corpse the small drawings were quite endearing, but it unfortunately had come up with a minor injury. </p><p>His attention wondered over Sykkuno, watching how he wrote down things Rae and Ludwig told him. He seemed to be following along, but Corpse noticed how exhausted the other seemed. Thinking back to their first meeting a few days ago, he remembered how Rae mentioned that Sykkuno doesn't sleep well. </p><p>"I still can't believe that X informed the Cartel that if Sykkuno came willingly that he'd leave us be. That alone is a lie, because we'd come after him in a heartbeat." Rae said, earning a nod from Ludwig. Sykkuno had tensed slightly at the mention, but started moving his pencil shortly after.</p><p>Corpse leaned over slightly, trying to see what all was been written. He froze when Sykkuno turned to look at him, tilting his head slightly. </p><p>"S-Sorry, I was just curious what all you were writing." Corpse sputtered out, earning a small giggle from Sykkuno. The burnett shook his head, before sliding the notebook over. There were notes pertaining to everything discussed, but that's not what caught his attention.</p><p>There were more doodles on the side of the page, most were small flowers and of a small cloud with ears. It was strange, a notebook full of crime detail and yet there were cute doodles decorating the sides. Strange, but very fitting for Sykkuno.</p><p>Corpse mumbled a small 'cute', going unheard by everyone in the room. Well mostly everyone, Corpse noted as he looked at the small blush forming on Sykkuno's face. He bit back a chuckle before moving back to his original position. </p><p>Corpse felt odd, he's been with this group for less than a week and yet he's already feeling extremely comfortable with them. Within that time frame, he almost forgot on some occasions that this was a group of criminals practically.</p><p>That thought alone had made him worried, as he didn't want to be fully attached to them. Something bad could always happen, and he wasn't prepared for that. Yet, he still found himself growing close with them. Especially the man sitting beside him, plant doodles and all.</p><p>"Kuno, you look like you're about to fall over. Why don't you try and sleep?" Corpse heard Rae speak up softly. The other's turned towards Sykkuno, giving him a small nod. </p><p>"I'm okay you guys, don't wor-" Sykkuno started, getting cut off by Toast.</p><p>"Sykkuno get your ass into a bed right now."</p><p>Sykkuno opened his mouth, only to close it as Corpse stood up beside him. Corpse held out his hand, patiently waiting for the other to take it. It was amusing how the look of surprise flitted across the burnett's face. </p><p>"Come on, you're going to bed. Even if I have to drag you put of here." He said, no real bite behind his words. Sykkuno let out a small sigh before reaching his hand out for Corpse. </p><p>Corpse found himself smiling in triumph, taking the other's hand before leading him out of the room. He heard Sykkuno huff, mumbling something about not being a child. Corpse gave his hand a small squeeze, not letting go of it even though Sykkuno was willingly following.</p><p>They stopped in front of Sykkuno's room, Corpse realizing for the first time it was just across from his. A small yawn made him look in Sykkuno's direction.</p><p>"See you are tired Sy." Corpse said softly, raising his hand to fix a stray strand of Sykkuno's hair. He ignored how soft it was, moving his hand back down. The other nodded his head, leaning slightly against the door. It seemed as though all his exhaustion hit him at once.</p><p>"M'kay Corpse" Sykkuno said, reaching out to open the door. Corpse watched as the other walked into the room, giving Corpse a small wave. Before Corpse could return the gesture, he was met with the gentle click of the door in front of him.</p><p>He let out a small sigh, running his hand through his hair. "Fuck."</p><p>---</p><p>It was maybe three hours later, and Corpse himself couldn't find it within him to sleep. It wasn't that it was exactly his doing, more of pains shooting throughout his body. They haven't been too terrible to deal with for a few weeks, but tonight they decided to kick down the door of peaceful comfort. </p><p>He looked at the knife in his hand, flipping it. When he couldn't sleep, his mind tended to wonder and this was by far a healthier distraction than punching a wall or something. </p><p>He knew everyone else was most likely asleep, as he heard the sounds of doors and quiet voices two hours prior. There was a small knock on his door, almost making him drop the knife. He closed it and shoved it into his pocket.</p><p>Reaching over to grab his mask, he quickly put it on before walking towards the door. He opened it slowly, eyes widening as he took in the sight of a very tired looking Sykkuno. His hair was ruffled, sticking up at odd angles. Along with that the other's eyes were red, making Corpse instantly worry.</p><p>"Sy? Sy, what's wrong?" He asked, watching how the other looked at him frantically. </p><p>"H-Hey Corpse, I know it's late and I didn't mean to bother you. I uh, I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. I-I didn't want to be alone, so I came out and saw that your light was on. I-I'm sorry if I disturbed yo-" Sykkuno started, voice shaking as he spoke. Corpse reached out cutting the other off from his panicked rambling, as he pulled him gently into his room. </p><p>Corpse closed the door behind them, keeping his focus still on Sykkuno in the process. He was shaking, and Corpse knew there was something more than Sykkuno not being able to sleep. </p><p>"Sy?" Corpse asked softly. The other looked at him, eyes filled with underlying panic. Corpse gently guided Sykkuno to sit on his bed. Once he was sitting, Corpse took it upon himself to take Sykkuno's face in his hands. "Can you calm down for me?" </p><p>Sykkuno's eyes were slowly becoming more focused, and Corpse almost blushed at how he seemed to lean into his touch. He kept his hands still, not wanting to remove them just yet. Especially after how the other was nuzzling against them. It was cute, hell almost everything Sykkuno did was cute.</p><p>"You back with me?" He asked Sykkuno, still keeping his voice soft. </p><p>"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry Corpse." </p><p>"No don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong, besides I wasn't doing anything to begin with. So you showing up, interfered with nothing." Corpse reassured him, watching the other nod after a moment of hesitation. </p><p>"I uh, had a nightmare. Well, it was a nightmare based off a memory." Sykkuno admitted softly, taking Corpse off guard how quickly he confessed. He removed his hands from the others face, moving to sit down beside him. </p><p>"Would you like to talk about it? It's okay if not, I can start talking about something else. Or if you just wanted company that was quiet, that's okay as well." He said, feeling a little silly at how awkward it sounded. Sykkuno shook his head, and Corpse saw the small quirk of his mouth. </p><p>"It's okay, I don't mind talking about it." Sykkuno started. He was messing with the blanket resting on Corpse's bed, before he let out a small sigh. "Rae told me that you knew about what had happened a while back, which is okay by the way. I figured you'd figure out sooner or later, especially with this job."</p><p>Corpse nodded, waiting for the other to continue. It seemed like it bothered the other a lot more than he let on, especially since he just confessed to dreaming about it. </p><p>"I have a hard time sleeping at night since it happened, as to when I close my eyes all I can see is the life fading from her. Tina, she told me to run and I did. Corpse, I just left her there. I should have done more you know? Maybe if I had done more or something, she'd still be here and I wouldn't have this guilt eating away at me. I know it's probably ridiculous, having nightmares over someone's death especially in our line of work. I just...I don't know." He drifted off softly, now keeping his focus on the blanket. </p><p>Corpse found himself biting his lip, searching for a way to comfort the man beside him.</p><p>"You know, I don't think she'd want you to feel guilty. If you had stayed, then you would have died. Hell, Rae told me you got shot which could have been worse. I think Tina knew that there was one way out of the situation, and it was at to at least protect one of you. She'd be happy, knowing we're taking down the bastard who killed her and almost you. Her sacrifice wasn't in vain or anything." Corpse explained, hoping his words came out right. He didn't want to say anything that made the burnett beside him even more upset. </p><p>"I suppose that's true." Sykkuno agreed. Corpse suddenly froze as he felt a slight weight on his shoulder. Sykkuno's head was resting there, and he was rubbing his eyes. Corpse relaxed as he looked at the other, feeling content that Sykkuno was willing enough to lean on him. There was moment of silence, making Corpse think the other fell asleep on him. That is, until he heard the burnett speak softly.</p><p>"Tina was my friend, she was everyone's friend. I think you would have liked her Corpse, she was almost as nice as you I'd say." </p><p>Corpse let out a small chuckle, earning a small whine from Sykkuno. Corpse shook his head slightly, stifling his laugh so the other wasn't jolted by his laughter.</p><p>"I think I would have liked her too. However I'm not really that nice, despite what you think." Corpse said, his hand reaching up to mess with Sykkuno's hair. He didn't know why he did it, but it just felt right at the moment. </p><p>"Shush, you're very nice. You saved me the other day...." Sykkuno said, voice growing softer as he spoke. Within a few seconds, the others body seemed to grow limp. He'd fallen asleep. </p><p>Corpse continued to mess with Sykkuno's hair for a few more moments, sighing softly as he tried figuring out what to do. He didn't want to wake him up again and have  him leave, as he knew the other would stay up all night. The idea of carrying him to his room was thrown out the window, with how his body was hurting he couldn't pick Sykkuno up if he tried.</p><p>He stopped the movement of his fingers, moving his hand away from the burnett's hair. This all was too intimate in a way, yet Corpse couldn't bring it within himself to mind. Readjusting, Corpse managed to get in a position that was easier to get Sykkuno to lay down in. He gently guided the sleeping male onto his back, smiling slightly as the other instantly snuggled against his pillow. </p><p>Corpse stood up from his position, taking the blanket and covered up Sykkuno. His eyes lingered on the sleeping males face, before he turned away to move. He wasn't sure if he should stay in here, or go find refuge on the couch. That option however, would have made Sykkuno feel bad and he just knew it. </p><p>A small whine caught his attention again, making him look as Sykkuno again. The other's eyes was slightly peaked open, looking up at Corpse. "Stay?" He whispered softly. Corpse smiled slightly, face still covered by the mask.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere Sy." </p><p>The other gently pat the bed beside him,  Corpse let any semblance of control he possessed. He shook his head in disbelief and went to the other side of the bed, trying to get comfortable. </p><p>"Don't be offended if I don't sleep okay, I have a hard time sleeping too " He mumbled, suddenly feeling a bit warm as Sykkuno snuggled up against him. It amazed Corpse, how Sykkuno was so comfortable with him. While yes, Corpse is rather touchy with the other he didn't fully expect the other to be the same. </p><p>Not that he minds really. It felt rather nice, being shown some sort of affection too. </p><p>He thought back to the club, how the other let him hold his hand as he dragged him away. Sykkuno's hand had felt like it belonged intertwined with his, and Corpse had found himself never wanting to let go. Granted what took place after letting go of his hand surprised both of them. </p><p>Corpse held him against the wall without much thought, and yet seeing the other's flushed face made it worth it. He had almost wished they weren't getting chased by someone, otherwise he might have took it upon himself to make the other even more flustered. </p><p>His thoughts cut off as he heard the other let out a small snore. He let out a small huff, amazed at how fast he could fall back asleep. His eyes caught on Sykkuno's wrist, and he suddenly wished he'd taken care of the woman himself. He's just glad it wasn't worse. </p><p>"Goodnight Sy, sleep well." He whispered softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten: Don't Like Where His Gaze Rests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corpse finds himself growing a better bond with Rae, and discovers that maybe he's willing to be more open with everyone. While he comes to this thought process, an unexpected visitor shows up at their base. Making things more complicated, and strangely enough Corpse doesn't like this visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV: </p><p>Corpse let out a soft groan, slowly opening his eyes. It was still dark in his room, and Corpse wasn't quite sure when he had fallen asleep. Apparently it had to have been after Sykkuno passed out because his mask was still on, albeit slightly messed up. </p><p>Speaking of the other male, Corpse's face felt warm as he realized Sykkuno was curled up against him. While it was rather surprising, Corpse very much welcomed the other males presence. He wanted to reach out and pull the burnett even closer, willing to blame it happening on sleep if he was caught. However, he decided against it due to sudden bouts of fear filling his thoughts.</p><p>He sighed and adjusted his mask, willing himself to sit up on the bed. Sykkuno let out a small whine at the loss of contact, and Corpse had to fight the urge to lay back down with the other male. He tried turning his attention elsewhere, trying to distract himself from Sykkuno. </p><p>"No Bimbus... it's too early for a walk..." </p><p>Corpse heard the man in bed mumble, making him smile slightly. This would be the first Corpse has ever heard of a Bimbus, and yet he couldn't stop himself from suddenly wanting to meet whatever creature Sykkuno dreamed of. So much for distracting himself.</p><p>There was a small sound outside the room, sounding like someone closing a door. It made Corpse tense, before he reasoned it was one of the others. Curious as to why someone else would be awake at this time, whatever it may be, Corpse slowly got of of bed. </p><p>His eyes remained focused on the area Sykkuno was resting, as he started moving towards the door. His pain he was feeling earlier throughout his body was still there, just somewhat subsided, so his movements were a bit slow. When he reached the door he made sure he was quiet in opening it, still mindful of the sleeping man in his bed.</p><p>Walking out of the room, he saw a dim light at the end of the hallway. He walked forward silently, entering the lit up kitchen. Rae was sitting on the counter, a small mug resting in her hands. Her eyes focused on Corpse, giving him a tired smile.</p><p>"Good morning Corpse. What brings you into the kitchen at four in the morning?" She asked, and Corpse noticed the small slur to her words. She must have just woken up. </p><p>Corpse gave her a small shrug in response, slightly grateful for the time being shared. "I was thinking of asking you the same." He said, earning a sad smile from the other.</p><p>"Usually Sykkuno is awake at this time, as he doesn't sleep like he should. Since he's been home I noticed, and decided to wake up around this time to keep him company. He isn't the biggest fan of being alone, not that he'll ever admit to it." She said softly, slowly setting her mug down. </p><p>"He uh, he came into my room last night." Corpse started, biting his lip nervously. He didn't want Rae to get the wrong idea, and by her eyebrow raise it seemed her mind already wondered. He let out a small sigh, moving to lean against the island. </p><p>"He had a nightmare a few hours after he went to bed, or at least I hope it was a few hours. Either way, I suppose because I was the only one awake he came to me. We talked a bit, and he ended up falling asleep in my room so I left him be." He explained. Her expression changed, turning into something soft. </p><p>"I'm glad he came to you last night. He doesn't come to any of us about him not sleeping well. You should have seen the looks he kept giving me when I started getting up with him, it honestly made me think of a pouting toddler." She said with a small chuckle. Corpse tilted his head slightly, knowing she had more to say. </p><p>"Either way, I'm happy he trusts you enough to come to you. He warmed up to you really quick, it's honestly amazing. I mean it took me about two weeks to get him to open up after I'd met him for the first time." She explained. Corpse flushed slightly, not knowing that was the case. </p><p>He let out a small chuckle, shaking his head to hopefully get rid of the warmth on his cheeks. "Well I'm glad he trusts me, as I would never do anything to betray that trust." He admitted softly. </p><p>"Good, I actually don't believe that you would. Corpse, uh about the other day when I said you weren't friendly I really didn't mean it." She said, and he gave her a small nod. </p><p>He wasn't sure what to say to that, but the look she gave him told him that she understood. He looked at her a second more before eyeing her mug. It amazed him in a way, how easy they went from hostile their first meeting to having this understanding.</p><p>"Would you like some coco? I would have made coffee, but I have yet to replace the coffee maker." Rae said, her face flushing slightly. She must have seen him eye her mug, and thought she'd ask. </p><p>"As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid I can't. I have a few medical issues preventing me from stuff like that, but thank you for the offer." He said. She gave him a small nod, not seeming to mind how he admitted to having medical problems. He appreciated how she chose not to pressure him to go into details.</p><p>It still surprised him even now, how easily the group respected that he was private. However Corpse had noticed as he'd grown closer to them within these past few days, that maybe he wouldn't mind breaking down his walls a bit more.</p><p>---</p><p>Corpse was walking around again, not quite sure what to do with himself. He had lost track of Sykkuno earlier in the day, as when he came back into his room the other was gone. To say he'd been disappointed was an understatement, not that he'd admit to it being so.</p><p>Toast and Ludwig were busy looking at a map when he last saw them, marking dots at where X has been spotted. Oddly enough, none of his sightings had been near their base. It was actually rather unnerving in a way, as you'd think he'd be better at discovering Sykkuno's location. Part of Corpse had felt like something was up, but chose not to dwell on the thoughts just yet.</p><p>He let out a small sigh, walking into the living room. Jack was sitting at the security monitors, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the screen. Corpse slowly made his way over, peaking at the screen to see any sort of conflict. </p><p>"I received a message Lily, it said that someone will be coming to our base today. From what I understand, it's someone from the Cartel. However I've not seen any movement outside for the past two hours, and that's not counting Sykkuno going to the warehouse." Jack said, his eyes flickering away from the screen for a moment towards Corpse.</p><p>"You'd think they'd be rather punctual, and give you a estimate of when they'd be here." Corpse said, reaching his hand into his pocket. His attention had caught on the screen, seeing someone walk up to the warehouse. </p><p>"Ask and you shall receive I suppose, come on we'll go get the others." Jack said, standing up from his chair. He started walking away, however Corpse didn't follow. </p><p>His eyes were glued onto the screen, his grip tight around the knife in his pocket. The monitors showed the front door of the warehouse open, Sykkuno standing there being hurriedly engulfed in a hug. He heard Jack let out a small chuckle beside him, pulling Corpse's attention away from the monitor. Jack gave him a knowing look before gesturing to the front door. </p><p>"I'll go get the others, maybe you should go make sure nothing bad happens with Sykkuno and this grabby stranger." He said with a smirk, before walking away again and fully leaving the room. Corpse turned towards the door, deciding maybe it would be best to go into the warehouse.</p><p>Corpse started walking, silently trying to convince himself he was going to make sure it wasn't a trap. The other person might have been playing an act, knowing the Cartel would send someone here. If that was the case however, they wouldn't have hugged Sykkuno. He knew deep down that in all actuality it wasn't a trap, but he wasn't willing to admit to the irritation seeing the hug gave him.</p><p>Shaking his head slightly, he found himself already standing outside the warehouse doors. He slowly opened the door, hand still firmly in his pocket as he walked in. His eyes immediately focused in on Sykkuno, who was standing in front of a table covered in weapon pieces. </p><p>The other person was standing on the opposite side, a smile resting on their face as Sykkuno spoke softly. Corpse closed the door behind him, catching the attention of the two. </p><p>Sykkuno's face held a soft look to it as he looked at Corpse, almost making the other's stomach flip like one of his knifes. Corpse quickly moved to stand beside the burnett, smiling slightly as he noticed Sykkuno looked well rested. </p><p>"H-Hey Corpse, I'm sorry I disappeared this morning. I felt bad for invading your space when I woke up." Sykkuno said softly, averting his eyes down towards the weapon parts in front of him. Corpse moved his hand slightly brushing it against Sykkuno's own, silently trying to convey that he didn't mind. </p><p>It really didn't make sense, however he couldn't bring himself to mind as he saw the other's face flush slightly. Corpse remembered there was another person in the room, making him turn towards the stranger with a hard glare. Sykkuno seemed to follow where he was looking, as he soon spoke up again.</p><p>"Oh! Corpse this is Karl, he works for the Cartel with Lily and them. Karl this this Corpse, he's our new addition to the team!" Sykkuno said, voice suddenly full of excitement instead of the shyness from moments earlier. Karl looked at Corpse with wide eyes.</p><p>"Dude, I've heard so much about you! You're like one of the best mercenaries in the business, I read about some of the jobs you worked on." Karl said, seemingly full of energy. Part of Corpse felt as though he could get along with this man, but his mind still went back to the hug he witnessed making him a bit bitter about the man. </p><p>"I wasn't aware some of my jobs have been kept in record." Corpse said curtly, watching the other look as though he was going to squeal as he did so. While Corpse had expected a reaction similar to this, he still found it strange to say the least. </p><p>"Ah, well you see some of the jobs you've taken have been somewhat linked to the Cartel. The Cartel has some smaller handlers, and it seems as though you've taken a job or two from some of them. Not a big deal though, as Scarra never directly involved with giving the handlers assignments." Karl explained, making Corpse feel rather tense. He usually liked knowing who he was working for completely, as he wouldn't take a job without some soft of transparency. Discovering this however, made him on edge.</p><p>There was a small brush of Sykkuno's arm against his own, making his attention turned towards the other. He noticed how Sykkuno had moved a bit closer to him, and he felt some of the tension leave his body. As to whether or not Sykkuno did this intentionally, Corpse really couldn't tell because the other was glancing down at the parts on the table.</p><p>"So Sykkuno, why didn't you tell me your new member was quite a looker?" Karl asked in a teasing tone, making both Corpse and Sykkuno snap their heads in his direction. </p><p>"Jesus Karl!" Sykkuno exclaimed, his cheeks tinting a shade of red. Corpse on the other hand, felt bewildered at the statement. He wasn't quite expecting that, even from someone who seemed as outgoing as Karl. </p><p>"Aw Sykkuno! Your expression is precious, you look cute when all flustered." Karl commented, making Corpse suddenly snapped out of his state of shock. He glanced over at the flustered burnett beside him, admiring his appearance as he silently agreed with what Karl said. </p><p>However while he agreed, he couldn't help the slight feeling of anger at the fact Karl said it to begin with. It was getting to be rather frustrating, being in the same room as this man. Corpse slowly found himself glaring at the man hard, almost as if he was shooting daggers at the male. </p><p>He knew that this wasn't going to accomplish anything, but he really couldn't bring himself to mind. The swirl of emotions stirring within him were starting to overflow, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. Before tension could rise further within the warehouse, the door open as the rest of the team walked in.</p><p>"Oh you've got to be kidding me. You're the one they sent?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanted to say thank you all for the support so far! It really means a lot, as I was a bit unsure as to how well this fic would go. You all have been nothing but sweet so thank you!</p><p>Make sure you all are taking care of yourselves! The next chapter will be up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven: Knife Practice or Flirting, It's All Up to Interpretation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl reveals why he showed up to the base, giving valuable information. This information leads to Sykkuno having a bit of practice with a knife, or basically what Corpse called bonding time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have not slept, but I wrote y'all a chapter heh. While it's not the greatest, it's still a chapter.</p><p>Either way remember be respectful and don't share this with those involved! </p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno's PoV:</p><p>"Wow Toast, it's been three years and that's how you greet an old friend? I'm hurt, truly." Karl said, placing his hands over his heart. </p><p>"I wouldn't call us friends Karl Jacobs. Don't think I've forgotten what you tried pulling back then." Toast said, voice laced with hardness. Karl had waved his comment off, turning his attention to the others. They'd all moved so they were standing near the table, almost making a small barrier between Karl and the doors.</p><p>Sykkuno sighed softly, messing with an abandoned weapon stock on the table. He needed to do something with his hands, distracting him from the tension in the room. While he personally considered Karl a friend, the others were weary of him. All of them except maybe Corpse, who actually seemed rather pissed at the other's presence. </p><p>It somewhat confused Sykkuno, as he wasn't sure why exactly Corpse was mad. However he wasn't going to question it, at least not at the moment. </p><p>"It was in the past, what matters now is taking care of the job. I'm here because Lily sent me, and I have crucial information as to X's whereabouts." Karl said, a smile resting on his lips. Sykkuno griped the stock harder, his knuckles turning white in the process.</p><p>He figured that was the case, and yet he still got tense about the man's name being mentioned. If you could even call him a man. Sykkuno knew he wasn't a saint himself, while he hasn't killed anyone he has provided the means of doing so. That makes him just as guilty of being a terrible person, at least that's what he thought anyway.</p><p>His negative thoughts went away as he felt a hand gently place itself on his, the grip on the weapon stock loosening at the contact. The cold rings on Corpse's fingers contrasted greatly with the warmth of his hand as a whole. Sykkuno slowly turned his attention towards the other, immediately noticing the concern in his eyes.</p><p>He wasn't paying attention to what Karl was saying, only paying attention to the dark eyes staring slightly down at him. It seemed as though Corpse wasn't paying much attention either, which made Sykkuno internally frown. He couldn't help but to feel bad, as he knew how important the job was and everyone needed to focus. </p><p>Dispite knowing that, here he was taking away Corpse's attention. All because he couldn't completely handle the mention of X. It honestly made him feel guilty in a way, and he was so tired of feeling guilty. He forced himself to pull his gaze away from Corpse, moving to focus on the group in front of him.</p><p>"How do we know that's true? You haven't always been a beacon of truth." Toast said, the hardness from earlier still lingering in his voice. Karl looked at Toast, expression unreadable before sighing softly.</p><p>"I know you don't trust me, however I wouldn't be sent here by Lily if I was going to lie. Plus I wouldn't do that if Sykkuno was involved, I care about him to much. I'm sure you all share that sentiment." Karl said, making the other's nod slightly. There was a small squeeze on his hand, reminding him of Corpse's gentle hold.</p><p>Sykkuno moved his other hand to grab the stock, gently setting it down before moving to hold Corpse's hand properly. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt comforting to do so.</p><p>"So X is staying at a safe house in the middle of the city correct? Do we know for how long, and how many people are with him?" Ludwig asked, arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>"Ah well that's where it gets tricky, because we unfortunately don't know the answer to either. However, as of two hours ago I was assigned with the task of joining X's team. The Cartel thought it would be better for a person to be on the inside. Lily had figured it would help, since Ludwig could have potentially been compromised at the club the other day. It would be best to have someone acting as a double agent, because it wouldn't bode well for you all to go in guns-a-blazing without knowing what's happening on the inside." Karl explained, making Sykkuno's eyes widen.</p><p>"W-Wait, what? Karl you can't be serious!" He exclaimed, making the other turn towards him. </p><p>"I'm afraid I am. While Lily handles a bunch of the Cartel's handlers, it was actually Scarra's request to have me sent here. So I really can't deny my job now." Karl said, shrugging at the end. He didn't seem too bothered by the whole situation, which was surprising.</p><p>"Scarra sent you here to help us, and thinks you going in as a double agent would be beneficial huh?" Jack asked, however it came off as more of a rhetorical question. Karl nodded his head, turning to face Jack. </p><p>Sykkuno knew Jack would agree, simply because he knew Jack to well. While Karl was sent by the Cartel, they did have a good idea for finding X's weaknesses. Sending Karl in would be beneficial for the whole operation, no matter how dangerous. </p><p>"Okay then Karl. We will discuss a game plan come this evening,  and I'm sure Toast will be able to set you up with some equipment. We want to be able to stay in contact with you to make sure you are safe, especially in things go wrong. As of right now Karl, you are a honorary member of our team." Jack said, extending his hand outward towards Karl who willingly took it. They shook hands briefly, before retracting them and holding them to their sides. </p><p>Sykkuno realized that Rae had been quiet the whole time they'd been discussing, making him look towards her direction. He noticed the small frown resting in her face, as she stated daggers into the floor. She wasn't thrilled about the whole exchange, and he knew it was because she wasn't a patient person.</p><p>She must have been itching to go to X's temporary safe house, especially after finding out his whereabouts. He knew the others probably were too, but knew it would be better to play their cards right and stay safe. </p><p>"Well now that everything is settled, come with me and Ludwig. We'll show you around the base, so you get a feel for things." Jack said, gesturing for both Karl and Ludwig to follow. They both moved to follow him, talking quietly among themselves as they did so.</p><p>"Well that was pleasant, we get to work with the man who tried stealing from me." Toast said, his voice sounding less harsh than it did earlier. Sykkuno shook his head, letting out a small sigh.</p><p>"Toast, you know why he tried stealing from you three years ago. He was out on the streets at that point and thought he cou-" Sykkuno started, only to be cut off by Toast.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I know his excuses. It's too late now but I'd keep an eye on your shit with him around. I don't want to hear a complaint if any of your things go missing." Toast said, while stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning to walk away. As he started walking away, he turned and spoke up.</p><p>"Rae do you mind coming with me? I need to discuss somethings with you privately." He said, voice sounding bored as he did so. At least he was back to his normal demeanor, instead of the slightly hostile one he displayed only moments ago. His eyebrow rose as he waited for a response. </p><p>"Sure Toast, I've got some things to take care of afterwards anyway." Rae said, moving her attention to face Sykkuno and Corpse. Her eyes held a mischievous glint in them as she looked over. "You two have fun okay?"</p><p>With that she turned and followed Toast, soon leaving the other two alone in the warehouse. Sykkuno thought about her comment, face slowly heating up as he realized he was still holding Corpse's hand. However, neither of them pulled away. </p><p>Corpse had let out a small sigh as the doors closed, his tense posture turning into a more relaxed one. "Sy, are you okay?" He asked softly, taking Sykkuno by surprise again. </p><p>He bit his lip nervously, not sure if he should answer that honestly. While he trusted Corpse, he felt bad for pushing his issues on the other. Just the night before he ended up invading Corpse's personal space, which the other man seemed really protective of. </p><p>He froze when he felt Corpse's thumb graze slightly over his bottom lip, making it where he stopped bitting it. The feeling of warmth from earlier returned full blast at the gesture. There was a small chuckle from Corpse, his eyes full of amusement. </p><p>"You shouldn't do that you know." He said, voice sounding teasing yet still holding the gentleness to it. Sykkuno couldn't find the right words to respond, only managing a small nod of his head. </p><p>Sykkuno didn't like being embarrassed, at least not by a good majority of people. However he found himself okay with Corpse teasing him, because he knew the other wouldn't hate him for his sudden shyness. Corpse had almost seemed to expect it.</p><p>"I'm just a bit nervous I suppose." He admitted softly. The other raised an eyebrow, quietly signalling he wanted Sykkuno to continue. "The discussions involving X brings back negative memories, and serves as a reminder of how dangerous he is. I'm scared he'll see through what Karl is trying to do, and in turn more bad things happen. It makes me feel guilty in a way too." </p><p>He tried not to be distracted by the feeling of Corpse's thumb drawing circle on the back of his palm. It felt nice, as much as he didn't want to admit to it.</p><p>"Why do you feel guilty Sy?" Corpse asked, the teasing tone from earlier gone. His question made Sykkuno sigh softly, as he suddenly felt extremely vulnerable.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it." He whispered, earning a small nod from Corpse. A small silence grew over them, and yet Sykkuno couldn't bring himself to care. </p><p>He felt safe being around Corpse, taking full comfort in the other's presence and even touch. It was different with the others, while he felt safe with them he was awkward when it came to seeking out physical touch. He always waited for them to initiate it, yet with Corpse he actively seeked it out. The other didn't seem to mind, yet Sykkuno did feel as though he was sometimes invading his bubble. </p><p>"Hey, remember how you mentioned owning knives in the past?" Corpse suddenly asked, making Sykkuno look at him in surprise. He hesitantly nodded, curious as to where this conversation would lead. Corpse let out a small hum before speaking up again.</p><p>"Do you remember how to use them?" He asked, voice sounding a bit off as he did so. It almost seemed like he was hopeful in a way. Sykkuno gave him a small shrug, not really sure.</p><p>"It's been a few years since I've messed with one, however I'm guessing you mean like in a defensive way huh? In that case I've never used one like that." He explained, giving Corpse a confused look in the process. The sudden interest took him aback, yet he was curious to continue the conversation. </p><p>"Would you uh, like to learn how to? I know it's not using a gun, however I don't want to risk going out right now to practice that. I just think it would be good for you if you're ever in a bind and have no other alternatives. T-That's not to say that you can't handle yourself of course!" He rambled, sounding somewhat flustered. It made Sykkuno cover his mouth, letting a few giggles escape.</p><p>That was the thing about Corpse, while he treated him gentle he also knew Sykkuno wasn't completely defenseless. Corpse looked at him, lowering his head slightly as though he was being bashful. Sykkuno's giggles died down eventually, and he cleared his throat.</p><p>"I would like to, if you wouldn't mind teaching me?" </p><p>Corpse's eyes lit up at that, making Sykkuno have to fight off another fit of giggles. His struggle to keep them down didn't seem to go unnoticed by Corpse, as he saw the other rolled his eyes playfully. </p><p>Corpse reached into his pocket, pulled out a knife in the process. Sykkuno watched as Corpse lifted their clasped hands, moving them so Sykkuno's palm was facing upwards while still having a hold on it. The cold metal knife was placed in his hand, Corpse slowly moving both his hands away after.</p><p>The loss of contact threw him off, as he had been used to the constant touch for the past ten minutes. Shaking the thought away, he looked down at the knife in his hand. Slowly he opened it, feeling a bit nervous he'd drop it. While he has held several knives in the past, he didn't want to some how mess up Corpse's so he was being cautious.</p><p>He heard an amused hum from the other man, making him huff in embarrassment "Sy, the knife isn't going to hurt you." Corpse teased him, stepping closer and adjusting the knife in Sykkuno's hand. Sykkuno watched closely, paying attention to the proper way to hold it. </p><p>"There we go, now if someone is coming to attack you it would be best to go at them like so." Corpse explained, moving to stand behind him. Sykkuno felt the other guide his arm in the proper movement, trying to stay focused on the movement and not the man pressed against his back. </p><p>"Now sometimes one swift jab isn't enough, and you'd have to go at them like this." Corpse explained, still guiding the movement of Sykkuno's arm. His voice sending shivers down his spine, as Corpse was speaking directly next to his ear. "You'll get a better hang of it with more practice, however I don't think that'll be much of an issue with you." </p><p>"O-Okay." Sykkuno said, nodding vigorously in the process. Corpse chuckled lowly behind him, before turning Sykkuno to face him. </p><p>"I know you have a rule against killing, but you can always stab someone to take them down. You should keep ahold of that knife for me, just in case." Corpse explained, and Sykkuno found himself shaking his head.</p><p>He couldn't just take Corpse's knife, he knew the other used had one with him constantly as it helped with his anxiety. That wouldn't be right of him to take it, as he didn't want to cause the other any distress. As if sending Sykkuno's uncertainty,  Corpse spoke up again.</p><p>"Sy, don't worry I have plenty more. Besides, this one looks better in your hands anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve: Broken Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corpse's feelings are becoming very conflicting, making things difficult. While this happens, Karl is busy doing his end of the job which causes a few emotional outbursts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sweet sweet angst &lt;3</p><p>Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's somewhat a roller coaster. While there's angst, it's somewhat of a filler chapter. However, Sykkuno and Corpse get closer ;)</p><p>Make sure to be respectful and not share with the people involved, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV:</p><p>He found himself unable to focus the next day, thoughts clouded with the memories of the day prior. Sykkuno was truly a fast learner with the knife, and the image of Sykkuno holding one would burn in his thoughts for awhile. As much as he would deny it, he couldn't help but to think back to the way Sykkuno's body was pressed back against his. How soft his lips felt when-</p><p>Corpse cut off his thought process, as his hand came into contact with the wall. The pain serving as a small distraction, along with the worry for the wall damage. It wasn't much, just a small dent at best. His knuckles were slightly skinned, yet he didn't feel any remorse. His emotions were very conflicting.</p><p>He knew he liked Sykkuno, even though it took a few days to come to terms with it. He found himself enjoying teasing the other, and the flustered reactions that arose. The way Sykkuno seeked out his touch, as much as Corpse did his made him feel warm. However dispite all of this, he couldn't help but to also feel dread and even a bit depressed.</p><p>Corpse felt as though he didn't deserve this man's affection, that Sykkuno would see him as something negative if he got closer. Logically he knew Sykkuno wouldn't judge, as Sykkuno did hang around killers and con-artist's without thinking anything of it. Yet his fears and anxieties were getting the best of him in this case. </p><p>He was scared that Sykkuno would see him as the one thing he truly was, a monster. Someone who hurt others for a quick buck, despite most of the money earned went towards doctor visits. </p><p>There was a knock on the door, pulling Corpse away from his spiral of thoughts. He moved over towards the door, opening it slowly and was greeted with the face of Karl. </p><p>"What do you want?" He voice asked, barely hiding his annoyance. Karl let out a small sigh before giving him a calm smile.</p><p>"I feel as though we got off on the wrong foot, and I wanted to apologise. You seem like a nice dude, and I didn't want to cause any issues." Karl said, making Corpse's eyes widen in shock. </p><p>"Uh, there's no need to apologise." Corpse said, feeling confused as to the sudden apology. While it was appreciated, his mind was still a bit scattered to fully understand why it was even needed. </p><p>"No, there is. I informed you some of your contracts weren't as private as they were meant to be. You like to work in the shadows and such, however I will inform you that nothing in the jobs described you physically. So while your name and skills were out to the Cartel, no one would have been able to recognize you. If that's any conciliation." Karl explained, making Corpse feel relieved.</p><p>When Karl first mentioned the Cartel having ties to some of his contracts, it had him worried he was compromised. He'd even considered that could have been the reason the woman, Poki, had stared at him at their first meeting. Yet this information just told him that she was staring just to stare. He wasn't completely relieved, but it did ease some of his anxiety.</p><p>"Well, um thank you for letting me know." Corpse said, finding himself disliking the man less now. That is, until he spoke his next few words.</p><p>"You're welcome. I also thought it'd be best to apologise for flirting with your boyfriend." Karl said, a smirk resting on his face. The comment made Corpse's face heat up, and choke slightly on air. </p><p>"S-Sykkuno is not my boyfriend." He explained, trying to recover quickly from his initial shock. Karl's smirk seemed to widen, and Corpse felt similar to a cornered rat so to speak. He realized that Karl had never quite specified who he meant when he said boyfriend. </p><p>There was a teasing glint in Karl's eyes as he looked up at Corpse. "Oh well I suppose since he's not your boyfriend, then that gives me free range to flirt with Sykkuno huh?" </p><p>Corpse retracted his statement about disliking the man less, especially now. He let out a small disapproving noise at the comment, making Karl burst out into laughter. </p><p>"I'm only joking, mostly anyway. Either way, if I was you Corpse I'd snatch him up before I try to. I wouldn't get very far however, as he doesn't have an interest in me like that. You on the other hand...." He drawled off, sending Corpse a wink before walking away. Corpse's eyes followed him, shooting him daggers as he spoke.</p><p>He sighed, staring at the now empty hallway. This job just kept getting more and more taxing on his sanity, yet he couldn't bring himself to complain too much.</p><p>-</p><p>Toast had his eyes focused on the screen in front of him, tapping on the keyboard while Karl stood in front of him. Everyone was in the 'meeting' room, waiting for Toast to set up everything Karl would need. Jack was looking over everything, making sure Karl was ready for infiltration and such.</p><p>Corpse was sitting at the table, Ludwig sitting beside him as he watched the other's. Rae was pacing around the room, looking on edge. From what Sykkuno told him after their practice with the knife last night, Rae was most likely growing impatient. They knew X's location, but couldn't completely act upon it and it was driving her up the wall.</p><p>Corpse tore his gaze away from Rae, catching on Sykkuno. The man was staring out the window, seemingly lost in his own world. It was amusing in a way, however Corpse could tell something was occupying the burnett's thoughts.</p><p>"He'll stare out there for hours if not careful, it's honestly amazing." Ludwig said quietly beside him, seeming to catch Corpse's eyes on Sykkuno. Corpse let out a small hum, not taking his attention from the dreamy look that rested on Sykkuno's face. </p><p>"Of course, if left alone for too long he'll forget to eat or things similar. Tina, uh she would yell at him for not taking care of himself and staring out the window for hours. Which her scolding always caught Toast's attention, and he would join in. That always turned into the whole team scolding him, and trust me hearing Rae scold someone is scarier than hearing Toast." Ludwig continued, a small chuckle escaping him. </p><p>Corpse found himself huffing a small laugh, imagining how absurd the whole scene might have been. He turned to face Ludwig finally, realizing he'd not spoken to him much since his first day at base. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just hard to catch the man as he was always busy. Corpse wouldn't dare to even try to interrupt Toast, so their words were also few and far between.</p><p>Despite that, he did feel comfortable with this group. He's never warmed up this easily to people before, and it was both a scary and welcoming feeling. "It's nice to see him look relaxed though." Corpse said softly, earning a small nod of agreement from Lud. </p><p>"Okay everyone, we've got Karl all set. Once he's inside our communication may be limited, but still possible. Toast set him up with some minor things, nothing that can't be easily hidden. An example being his watch, while the watch doesn't work exactly there is a compartment that's holding an ear piece. There's a few more things, but they're not relevant at the moment." Jack spoke up, catching everyone's attention. Well mostly everyone, Corpse noted as he spared a glance at the very distracted Sykkuno. </p><p>"Before we send him off and everything, does anyone have any final questions?" Jack asked, looking around at everyone. Corpse stayed silent as the other's shook their head, noticing the small fidgit of Karl's hand. He was nervous, despite pretending otherwise.</p><p>That being said, Corpse couldn't blame him. Karl was going undercover to work with a ruthless crime lord, so anyone would probably be a bit on edge.</p><p>Jack gave a nod, placing his hand on Karl's shoulder. "We'll back you up if things go south, I promise we'll not leave you behind." He reassured, getting an appreciative smile in response. </p><p>While Jack's words were meant to be helpful, Corpse found himself tensing as he suddenly turned to face Sykkuno. The other seemed to have caught the words, as his eyes were now focused on the ground inside of the window. Corpse knew what the other was thinking, as he'd heard the other speak with nothing but guilt in his voice when discussing his thoughts on Tina.</p><p>With his focus on Sykkuno, he hadn't noticed both Ludwig and Jack escorting Karl out of the room. Only when Rae spoke up he realized. "I have a bad feeling about all of this." </p><p>"As so I, but what choice do we have? Scarra and Lily have gotten involved, so it's not in anyone's best interest to deny them." Toast said, lifting his head from the monitor. Rae huffed, crossing her arms at his response.</p><p>"Fuck them, X is litteraly within our reach and we have to wait. Toast he deserves to die!" She exclaimed, suddenly slamming her hand down on the table. From the corner of his eye, Corpse saw Sykkuno jump slightly at the noise.</p><p>"Rae, it wouldn't be best to just rush in there. You know that will only end badly, think logically here." Toast tried to reason, his voice sounding somewhat pleading. His tone threw Corpse off momentarily, as Toast had never sounded like that. </p><p>"I don't care if it's not the best plan! He needs to be brought to justice for everything he's done! Not just to innocent people but to Tina, and even fucking Sykkuno!" Rae yelled, sounding close to tears as her voice rose. Her hand on the table shook slightly, making Corpse worry.</p><p>Before another word was spoke, Sykkuno's sudden movement caught Corpse's attention. The burnett stood, seeming unfocused as he quickly left the room. Corpse felt torn, wanting to follow him but also wanting to make sure Rae was okay as well. As if sensing his dilemma, Toast spoke up.</p><p>"Corpse go check on him, I'll stay here and talk to Rae." He said, making Corpse give him an appreciative nod. He looked over towards Rae one last time, seeing her anger slightly dissipate, before moving to follow Sykkuno. As he left the room, Sykkuno was already out of sight.</p><p>"Fuck." He mumbled, as he kept searching for the burnett. As he made his way towards the hallway that held their rooms, Corpse started biting his lip. He hoped that Sykkuno might have been in his room, if not he'd check the warehouse. If he wasn't in either then he'd have to figure something out.</p><p>He reached the door to Sykkuno's room, knocking gently. There was a brief pause, before he heard Sykkuno's voice from the other side. "W-Who is it?" </p><p>While his voice sounded muffled, Corpse heard the slight distress in his voice. Letting out a small sigh, Corpse placed his hand on the door knob. "Sy, it's me. Can I come in?" He asked, not daring to move the door knob until he had permission. There was a faint response, sounding similar to a 'go ahead'. </p><p>Opening the door slowly, Corpse caught sight of a distressed Sykkuno pacing around his room. He walked into the room, closing it gently behind him. Sykkuno seemed unfocused, however tried to put on his more positive cover up. </p><p>"H-Hey Corpse! I'm sorry for leaving abruptly, that was probably rude of me huh? Is Rae okay?" Sykkuno asked, looking everywhere but Corpse as he continued to pace. </p><p>Corpse never saw the man pace, and frankly it was a bit worrying. He found himself taking a few steps forward, and gently taking ahold of Sykkuno's arm to stop him. Sykkuno looked at him, eyes seeming not to focus completely.</p><p>Corpse bit his lip nervously, before moving to hold Sykkuno's face between his hands. "Everyone is okay Sy, just a bit on edge." He said, feeling the small nod Sykkuno gave. "Now you on the other hand, you I'm worried about." </p><p>Sykkuno looked to the side, but didn't pull away. "You know why I left, even if it might be childish." He said softly, making Corpse shake his head. </p><p>"It's not childish, and you know it. Just because of our line of work isn't pretty, doesn't mean you're not allowed to be upset about certain things involved." Corpse explained, getting Sykkuno's attention again. He felt another small nod in response, making Corpse smile in relief. There was a small quirk of Sykkuno's mouth, as though he was about to smile but held it back.</p><p>He slowly pulled his hands away, earning a small whine from the other. Sykkuno's cheeks took on a shade of red, as his eyes widened in realization. "O-Oh Jesus, uh I well-" He cut himself off with a small groan of embarrassment, and Corpse found himself chuckling in amusement. A pout rested itself on the burnett's lips, and Corpse felt the urge to touch them again. </p><p>"C-Corpse are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sykkuno asked softly, tilting his head slightly as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle. Corpse had tried his best to hold onto the ounce of patience he had left, he truly tried.</p><p>"Fuck Sykkuno, you can't do these things." He breathed out, earning a confused look. </p><p>"What do you mean Corpse? What am I doing?" Sykkuno asked, his voice still soft. Corpse would have suspected the other didn't realize what he meant, if he didn't see the small teasing smile resting on Sykkuno's face. </p><p>He rose an eyebrow, before he found himself bringing Sykkuno closer towards him. Corpse looked at his eyes, curious gaze meeting his own. His hands were holding Sykkuno's arms gently, giving him the chance to move away if he chose to. Bringing up one hand, Corpse rested it under Sykkuno's chin to keep the others head rose slightly.</p><p>He ran his thumb over Sykkuno's bottom lip, making the others breath hitch. "You're making me want to do things I shouldn't." Corpse whispered, feeling the other shiver slightly in his hold. </p><p>"What if I want you to do those things?" Sykkuno asked, making Corpse's heart skip a beat. </p><p>He wondered how easy it would be to ask Sykkuno to close his eyes, so that Corpse could move his mask and kiss him. With the look Sykkuno was giving him, the answer would have been easy. Yet, his anxiety started kicking in and he couldn't bring himself to do so. Not yet anyway.</p><p>"Maybe I like teasing you, and having you wait." Corpse said, trying to hold back the chuckle at the pout returning on Sykkuno's lips. While it was indeed fun to tease Sykkuno, he held back his true reason. </p><p>He wasn't ready for Sykkuno to see the monster he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen: Desire Driven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avoiding Sykkuno had taken its toll, and Corpse decides staying away isn't what is best. Especially when he sees what it does to the other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I've made you all wait long enough, especially with the way the last chapter ended :)</p><p>Ha...not me forgetting to save the chapter again so rewriting was fun.</p><p>Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV:</p><p>His fingers tapped the table impatiently, as he waited for Jack to finish speaking. The other was currently speaking with Karl on the earpiece, getting small bits of information here and there. Karl had apparently been monitored since he'd entered X's temporary compound, so communication was very limited.</p><p>It had been exactly two days since Karl had left, and by some stroke of luck he'd managed to join X's group. As to how he did so wasn't specified, not that anyone was willing to ask. When they'd first heard Karl's voice yesterday, the shakiness was an indicator it wasn't something he wanted to discuss.</p><p>"Keep us updated, and Karl? Be careful okay." Jack said, catching Corpse's attention again. Jack looked at the rest of the group after,  letting out a sigh. "Well, our little shin dig at Scarra's club the other day didn't go unnoticed by X. It put quite the damper on his trust in the Cartel, meaning he suspects they truly are sided with us. Toast I need you to message Lily with the way Sykkuno showed you. Inform her that the Cartel needs to be on the lookout, okay?" He asked, earning a small nod from Toast.</p><p>The sound of Toast typing filled the room, as Jack ran a hand down his face. "He wouldn't dare attack the Cartel, he's not that stupid. However he'll try to hold something over their head if he got the chance, wouldn't he?" Rae asked, making Jack nod.</p><p>"Most likely, I don't know exactly what they'd have over the Cartel though." Jack admitted, moving to sit down at the table. He honestly looked exhausted to Corpse, making him worry a bit. From what he knew, Jack hasn't slept much since Karl left. </p><p>"Do you think Karl was compromised already, and they plan to use him?" Ludwig spoke up, looking away from the map he and Toast marked the other day. </p><p>"No, I actually think Karl is safe at the moment. We won't know exactly what until it's presented." Jack said again, leaning over to look at the map on the table. Corpse let out a small hum, before focusing on the one person who hasn't spoken the entire time. </p><p>Sykkuno was writing something down, biting his lip in the process. Corpse frowned, wanting to reach out and make him stop it. As he stared at the other, a wave of guilt crashed over him. It'd been two days since he's spoken to Sykkuno, as since that night he'd been avoiding the burnett like the plague. </p><p>It wasn't due to anything Sykkuno had done, but more irrational fear in a sense. He was honestly scared, of being so close with Sykkuno. Scared that if he took the final step, he'd start something he knew he couldn't stop. Despite the coyness the other's question held that night, the small teasing smile along with it, Corpse didn't want to have Sykkuno suffer from the trainwreck known as Corpse Husband.</p><p>Sykkuno's gaze shifted towards Corpse briefly, eyes flashing with hurt. Corpse had to force himself to look away, the guilt seeping deeper into his chest. He hated the look in the other's eyes, especially hated that he was the cause for it. </p><p>"I got in contact with Lily." Toast spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Her message back stated they'd be on the look out, making sure nothing goes wrong. She even mentioned bringing Edison and Leslie in, even though they've been out of the business for a year." </p><p>A small gasp escaped from Sykkuno almost making Corpse look at him, almost. "Lily's really thinking of bringing them back in? Despite them leaving?" Sykkuno asked, voice holding some sort of excitement in it despite the situation.</p><p>Toast nodded in response, keeping his head turned towards Sykkuno. "Lily is very persuasive. I'm sure if she mentioned just your involvement with the job, they'd go back to the Cartel within a heartbeat." There was a teasing smirk on his face as he said so.</p><p>"Wait, weren't they the ones who kept referring to you as babe Sykkuno?" Ludwig asked with a teasing smile,  making Corpse tense at the question. He reached into his pocket, fingers grazing against the knife resting in there. The simple reminder it was there eased his mind, even if it was briefly.</p><p>Corpse found his gaze being drawn back towards Sykkuno, despite the rule he'd set in place. The rule wouldn't have been in place much longer anyway, as Corpse knew he couldn't stay away for much longer. It was similar to a moth being attracted to a flame, and damn if Corpse missed the flame that was Sykkuno.</p><p>The burnett was currently hiding his face behind his hands, seemingly embarrassed. "T-That's not what they did Lud." Sykkuno mumbled, sounding somewhat muffled. </p><p>"I'm just messing with you Sykkuno, we all know you thought nothing of it." Ludwig said, shaking his head in amusement at Sykkuno's flustered state. Corpse watched as Sykkuno moved his hands away from his face, revealing the small pout and red tint to his cheeks. </p><p>Rae rolled her eyes beside Sykkuno, reaching over and smacking Lud's arm. "Be nice Lud." She said, voice lightly scolding as she did so. Corpse payed no mind to the others, keeping his focus on Sykkuno. The burnett was keeping his own gaze anywhere but where Corpse was sitting. While the small action hurt, Corpse knew he deserved it.</p><p>There was a sigh from Jack, which seemingly caught everyone's attention. "I think we should take a break for the evening, we all could use the rest." Jack said, earning a few nods of agreement. Corpse knew no one would deny the suggestion, especially since everyone seemed to be aware of Jack's exhaustion.</p><p>He slowly looked back towards where Sykkuno sat, frowning when he already saw the other stand up to leave. The other payed no mind to him as he walked out the door, soon followed by the others. A small sigh escaped from Corpse, as he stared at the table in silence. </p><p>"You should talk to him, you know?" Rae's voice spoke up making Corpse jump slightly. He looked towards the door, seeing the woman lean against the frame. "He's been modifying every weapon he's seen in the past two days, trying to keep himself distracted from moping."</p><p>He let out another small sigh, shaking his head at the new information. Corpse thought back to the other day when Ludwig mentioned Sykkuno would be distracted for hours, forgetting to take care of himself. If guilt wasn't already his primary emotion before, it sure as hell was now.</p><p>"I don't think he'd want to speak with me, hell I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. I fucked up Rae, majorly." Corpse admitted softly, looking down at his hands. Rae let out a small hum, before speaking up again.</p><p>"Look I don't know what all happened between you two, Sykkuno didn't specify when I asked what was wrong. However I do know that he'll probably forgive you if you talked to him. He may be hurt, but Sykkuno isn't one to ignore others." </p><p>Corpse found himself nodding at the statement, figuring it to be true. From what he knew about the burnett, Sykkuno would listen to him even if his excuses weren't good enough. "I'll go talk to him right now, sort everything out and such." He said, earning a small nod from Rae.</p><p>Before he got up from his chair, he saw how her expression hardened. "Corpse, I really like you but don't you ever hurt Sykkuno again." She said, voice cold. </p><p>Corpse had almost forgotten how easily Rae's emotions changed when it came to Sykkuno. He'd almost forgotten how dangerous she could be as well, so crossing her would always end in dismay. He looked directly in her eyes, hoping she'd believe his next statement. </p><p>"Trust me, I wouldn't dare doing it again."</p><p>-</p><p>Corpse found himself shaking as he stood outside, looking at the warehouse doors. He hated feeling nervous like this, and hated feeling scared of rejection. The burnett had warmed up to him almost instantly, only for Corpse to eventually shut him out because of fear. </p><p>He found himself scared of the possibility of Sykkuno never wanting to speak with him again.</p><p>He shook his head, trying to derail his train of thoughts. Letting out a small breath, Corpse slowly opened the warehouse doors. Stepping inside made his eyes widen, as he saw an array of weapons spread about the spare tables. Rae hadn't been kidding when she mentioned Sykkuno being busy.</p><p>Closing the door behind him, Corpse slowly starting walking towards the other male. Sykkuno's head turned at the noise, only to turn back downward towards a gun on the table. Corpse had stopped in front of the table, maintaining a small distance from the other not wanting to push the burnett's boundaries.</p><p>He heard Sykkuno let out a small sigh, before setting down the tool in his hand and turning his gaze towards Corpse. His face remained neutral, however his eyes held uncertainty. It was better than the hurt Corpse saw in them earlier, he supposed.</p><p>"What do you want Corpse? I'm in the middle of something right now." Sykkuno said, his voice sounding harsh. It made Corpse recoil slightly, as he didn't expect the tone from the other. He found himself not liking the tone.</p><p>The burnett looked back down at his current project, picking the gun up to adjust the sights with relative ease. Corpse let out a soft sigh, knowing he deserved Sykkuno's version of the cold shoulder.</p><p>"I just uh, I wanted to apologise." He started, watching how the others hands stopped their movements for a brief moment. "I've been avoiding you, and that was wrong of me to do so.</p><p>"W-Well um, apology accepted. Now if you don't mind, I really need to finish this. I'm sure in the meantime you can always find someone else to lead on, only to avoid them for a few days making them question what they did wrong." Sykkuno said, hands staring to visibly shake in the process. Corpse had tensed slightly, not knowing how his actions had truly messed with the other.</p><p>He found himself slowly walking around the table, now within arms length of Sykkuno. "Sy, you didn't do anything wrong. It was all me, okay?" Corpse started, voice holding the softness only reserved for Sykkuno. He grabbed the gun from the others shaking hands, gently setting it on the table before gently grabbing one of Sykkuno's hands. </p><p>"That night I wanted nothing more than to kiss you, hell I still do. Truth be told Sy, the reason I was avoiding you was because I was scared. I never meant to hurt you."</p><p>Sykkuno looked at him, expression changing into something softer. "Scared of what Corpse?" He asked, only for Corpse to shake his head. It was one thing to admit his fears to himself, while it was something entirely different with admitting it to the burnett m</p><p>Corpse found himself frozen as Sykkuno slowly brought his free hand up, resting it gently on the side of Corpse's face. The brush of the burnett's finger tips rested above his mask, sending a small shiver through him. He found himself leaning into the touch, letting out a small sigh again.</p><p>Normally if someone went for his face, Corpse would have instantly move away from the attempted contact. He wasn't too keen on the potential of others removing his mask, as it'd been attempted way too many times before. However with Sykkuno, he knew the other wouldn't do such a thing without Corpse's say.</p><p>"What are you scared of Corpse?" Sykkuno asked again softly, making Corpse's resolve break. He found himself closing his eyes as he spoke up to answer.</p><p>"I'm not a good person Sy, you and I both know that. I'm scared that if I remove the mask, you'll agree with me." He admitted, not daring to open his eyes. The burnett in front of him let out a small huff, before speaking up again.</p><p>"I don't know if anyone of us are considered good people, as our line of work isn't pretty like you've said so before." Sykkuno said, making Corpse open his eyes slowly.</p><p>"With and without the mask you're still Corpse to me, even if you have like vampire fangs or something hidden. Wait, you don't actually have those do you? N-Not that there'd be anything wrong with that, I mean vampires can be good looking. T-That's not to say you're not either though!" Sykkuno exclaimed, slowly growing more flustered as he spoke.</p><p>Corpse couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped, as he saw the other man's flustered state. A small pout made itself present on the other's lips, making him smile slightly. He let out a small sigh, suddenly feeling really vulnerable as he cleared his throat to speak up. </p><p>"Unfortunately, there's no fangs. I just, I have a lot of scars Sy. It's not particularly appealing to many, even to myself." He said, the other slowly shaking his head in response. Corpse suddenly felt Sykkuno's fingers gently tracing the skin right above his mask, in soft feather like touches.</p><p>Without much thought Corpse found himself placing his free hand over Sykkuno's, slowly leading it to the string over his ear. Sykkuno looked at him with uncertainty, biting his lip as he did so. </p><p>"Are you s-sure Corpse? I don't want you to feel forced." Sykkuno said, making Corpse smile again. Despite getting the free opportunity for Corpse to show his face, here Sykkuno was making sure he was still comfortable. </p><p>Instead of answering, Corpse just removed the string with Sykkuno's hand still in his. The mask slowly fell to the side, Corpse trying to remain at ease as the other let out a small gasp. </p><p>"You're beautiful Corpse." Sykkuno whispered, gently resting his hand on the side of Corpse's face. Corpse looked at the burnett, relieved as he saw only adoration in his eyes.</p><p>"I find that hard to believe, but I'll make an acception because it's you Sy." He said, feeling thrilled as he saw the other smile. It was a genuine smile, without the presence of Sykkuno's hand covering it. He wasn't going to bring attention to it however, knowing as soon as he commented the other would instantly hide it again.</p><p>While the normal reaction was endearing, it didn't compare to this. </p><p>Corpse sighed softly, moving the hand on his face to his lips placing a small kiss on it. The other's face was graced with the red tent Corpse found amusing, eyes flickering down towards Corpse's lips. "You looking for something Sy?" He teased. </p><p>"Well um, maybe." Sykkuno admitted, biting his lip nervously. Corpse slowly leaned forward, face inches away from the burnett's. He wanted to leave enough space for the other to pull back if needed.</p><p>"Then why don't you come and get it?" Corpse whispered, making the other lean forward as well. There was the sudden brush of Sykkuno's lips against his, making Corpse let out a small hum of content as he returned the gesture.</p><p>For a brief moment, Corpse felt as though the world was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen: Screaming Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had only been a few hours since he and Corpse shared a kiss, and now here the other was leaning over him in concern. The other's all stood around, as his screams had truly scared them. Little did they know that Sykkuno's dreams were only getting worse as the job goes on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Be sure to stay respectful and not send this to the people involved! If stated they don't like this stuff I will take this and all my other works down! I don't ship the actual people, just the online personas! :)</p><p>Anyway please enjoy </p><p>Warnings: Nightmares/Tramatic memories, basically backstory with an alternative ending. Will be italicised for that part, when done it'll be normal text.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno's PoV:</p><p>
  <em> Sykkuno's breathing picked up as he looked beside him, seeing the sudden panicked look on Tina's face. She fell to the ground beside him, holding her side as blood slowly stained her clothes and hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He moved instantly, kneeling down beside her while trying to apply pressure to the wound. "T-Tina you'll be fine. It's okay I'm going to get you out of this, it's okay!" He said, choking back on the wave of panicked tears. His hands were shaking as he tried adding more pressure, watching Tina give him a small smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sykkuno...thank you for being my best friend. Now please...run." She said, making him shake his head quickly. He wasn't going to leave her here, he couldn't. Even if it killed him. Muffled voices spoke around him as he stared at her, X ordering for Sykkuno to be taken down as well. Before he could protest her request, the sound of more gunshots rang around them. He felt her push him away weakly, yelling the same word again. "Run!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stood, quickly standing to run a sharp pain pierced his shoulder as he did so. Biting back a scream Sykkuno started to run, not daring to look back. He was running on pure adrenaline at this point, not focusing on the seething pain. As he made it to the door another sharp pain hit his side, making him stumble against the door and groan. Shakey hands quickly opened its, as he barely exited. Before he prepared to run, there was a small tutting noise behind him making him freeze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sykkuno, you shouldn't leave. You wouldn't want anything to happen to the rest of them now would you?" X's voice rang out, making him turn and look. His eyes widened as he saw the figured of his team all kneeling on the ground, guns behind their heads. Along with them sat both Karl and Corpse, looking defeated. This wasn't right, something was wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"P-Please, don't hurt them. I'll do anything!" Sykkuno pleaded, watching how X's mouth turned upward into a wicked smirk. The sudden sound of a gunshot made him scream, as he saw the dark haired man slump over. He couldn't focus, as his vision blurred as he kept his focus on Corpse's body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know you would. Do me a favor and join him as well." He said, slowly bringing his own gun up to Sykkuno's head. Another loud bang rang through the night, and the world suddenly went dark. <em></em></em>
</p><p>Sykkuno woke with a sudden scream, his eyes opening suddenly as he quickly moved to sit up. His breathing was uneven, as his whole body shook. The sounds of doors opening, along with fast footsteps entered his ears suddenly making him close his eyes.</p><p>His door suddenly opened, banging against the wall in the process. It would most likely leave a dent at the force, not that he could particularly bring himself to worry about it yet. He found himself attempting to make his eyes shut harder, not looking at who entered.</p><p>The bed had dipped suddenly, the brush of someone's leg was beside him in the movement. Gentle hands made their way to his face, resting on the side of his neck and cheek. </p><p>The feeling of cool metal rings contrasted greatly against the comforting warmth the hands held. These were Corpse's hands on him, subtly grounding him as they stayed put. </p><p>Corpse was here, alive and touching him. He was alive.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes, finding a concerned Corpse practically on top of him. His eyes seemed to be frantic as they roamed over Sykkuno's face. Behind him stood the others, all sharing the same amount of concern as the raven haired man on him. Sykkuno's attention focused back on Corpse, not realizing the other was saying his name softly over and over again.</p><p>"Sy?" Corpse asked again, fully registering this time. His voice was so soft as he spoke, even though it was laced with concern. So much concern that it made Sykkuno want to cry. He already was in an emotional state as it was from his dream. </p><p>He had made them worried, all of them, over his reactions to a nightmare. Granted his nightmares were always linked back to that night, this one just ended on a different note.</p><p>He found himself at a loss for words, only managing to lean against one of Corpse's hands as a response. The other seemed to understand, as his thumb gently rubbed over the side of his cheek . Under any other circumstance, Sykkuno would have been embarrassed at the small act as the others were around. However he couldn't bring himself to care, as all he felt was the need for comfort.</p><p>The need for someone to distract him from the nightmares that were partial to reality, the memories. Corpse just so happened to be that someone.</p><p>"It's okay Sy, you're safe. Everything is okay." Corpse said softly, and Sykkuno could only nod in response. His eyes were burning, as he held back tears. This wasn't the time to cry, it would only worry the others more. </p><p>Sudden movement briefly caught his attention, as a concerned Rae moved beside the bed. "You scared us Kunno, so much so that I even witnessed Corpse run out of his room. Does he look like a man that often runs to you?" She asked, trying to keep her voice light. Due to experience she knew that if her voice held concern, Sykkuno would close up instead of respond as he didn't wish to bother others.</p><p>The small glare Corpse shot Rae's way didn't go unnoticed by Sykkuno, as a small chuckle threatened to escape as he saw the exchange. Rae  must have noticed the small quirk of his lips, as she sent a small small in his direction. Her eyes flickered to the side, suddenly reaching out her hands. Sykkuno followed her movement, seeing Ludwig hand her a glass of water. He wasn't sure when the man left to get it, figuring it was probably in the middle of his silent freak out.</p><p>"At least he wasn't the one who stormed in here with a loaded weapon." Ludwig said, sending a concerned look towards Sykkuno. He covered it up with a small smile, before turning towards the others. Rae rolled her eyes, waving off his comment. Only then did Sykkuno notice the small handgun in the waist band  of her sweatpants.</p><p>They really came in expecting the worst.</p><p>The thought both concerned him and warmed his heart. Pushing the thought away he watched how Rae sat the water down on the beside table, before turning to face Corpse and whisper something to him. Sykkuno didn't hear as his attention slowly waivered, exhaustion crashing over him like a total wave. </p><p>He found himself leaning more into Corpse's touch, noticing the other's gaze soften at the action. </p><p>The rest of the group spoke quietly, Sykkuno still not paying attention as the tiredness clouded his mind. He looked at Corpse, tired mind yearned for the other to hold him close. </p><p>For the other to kiss him as he did only hours ago, as though Sykkuno was the most precious thing. He sure as hell felt precious during that time, and yet here he was craving that affection again. It was not the right time, as they all were around and he wasn't in a completely right mindset.</p><p>He felt a small whine of protest escape him as Corpse pulled his hands away. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but Corpse's touch kept him grounded. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow at his reaction, seemingly amused by it. Suddenly the feeling of Corpse's fingers running through his hair made his silent protest fade. </p><p>Sykkuno knew that in the morning his actions would make him embarrassed, as he realized he'd been relatively needy towards the other. He would chalk it up to just being tired and an emotional wreck, planing on trying to forget it.</p><p>In the midst of his thoughts he hadn't noticed the others slowly move out of his room, conversation seeming to be over. There was the feeling of Rae's hand gently resting her hand on his back for a brief moment, making him turn to face her. She gave him a small smile again, before removing her hand and walking out with the rest. </p><p>All except him and Corpse. He knew once doors closed he wouldn't be able to hold everything in, his wall of emotions would crumble downwards. </p><p>The soft click was the indicator that they were alone now, and Sykkuno found himself choking back a sob. While he had been exhausted as hell, he barely managed to keep his emotions in check. The other's would just worry more if he broke down, explaining the dream. The twist he wasn't used to, the extra death that would haunt him for days even if it was a dream. </p><p>He suddenly was in contact with Corpse's chest, the other holding him close as he attempted to calm down. The only noise that were heard in the room were Corpse's soft words comforting him, along with Sykkuno's cries and quiet apologies.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry for scaring you guys. It was just, well, another stupid nightmare." He mumbled, earning him a small hum. It was probably the third time he'd apologised this way, Corpse seemed to understand he wouldn't get through to Sykkuno at the moment. As he had previously told the other not to apologise, and that what happens to him isn't stupid.</p><p>"You were there." Sykkuno admitted softly, feeling the other tense against him. He then felt himself be moved again, Corpse holding his face again like he was moments ago. </p><p>"What do you mean Sy? I was there?" Corpse asked keeping his voice calm, yet his eyes told a different story. The concern also returned, making him miss the amused hint they held before the others left. It was stupid, yet he felt better when Corpse looked like that instead of the concerned Corpse.</p><p>Sykkuno found himself nodding, reaching up to grab one of Corpse's hands. A small sigh escaped him as he lowered it into his lap, fingers dancing over the raven's rings in front of him. </p><p>"It started off as the memory of what happened the night Tina um, you know." He started, trying to remain calm as he spoke. Corpse nodded, patiently waiting for him to continue. Sykkuno let out a soft sigh before speaking again.</p><p>"A lot of the time she's involved in my dreams, whether it's from how it happened to being surrounded by several Tina's telling me it's my fault. Either way her death still feels so real in those dreams, as if it's happening again. I lived through it once, but here I am living it again and again in my dreams. It's not really pleasant, if I'm honest." He found himself trailing off, not looking at Corpse's eyes anymore. His fingers stopped over Corpse's hand, slowly resting his own down as he brought himself to continue. </p><p>He cleared his throat, before speaking again.</p><p>"A-Anyway, uh so this was almost a replica of what happened that night. However it ended different, as everyone on the team was there even Karl. You all were on your knees, all lined up in straight line. C-Corpse, X shot you in the dream then did the same to me. It felt real a-and seeing you dead really scared me." </p><p>"It was only a dream Sy, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Corpse reassured softly, earning a small nod. The room went silent again, only this time a pleasant silence was present. Sykkuno felt his eyelids suddenly get heavier, but resisted the urge to close them. He found himself silently hoping the other man wouldn't notice, scared he'd leave Sykkuno alone again. </p><p> "You should sleep Sy." </p><p>So much for not noticing.</p><p>"I-If I do sleep, you won't leave right?" Sykkuno asked nervously. Corpse raised an eyebrow at his question, the teasing glint returning to his eyes. </p><p>"You kiss me only a few hours ago, and now you want me to stay the night? You're rather eager." Corpse teased, and Sykkuno gave him a small push at the comment. He knew he was blushing, but chose to ignore that fact as he glared at the other.</p><p>"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I just thought, maybe we could sleep together in the same bed as we did a few nights ago?" Sykkuno said, although it came off as a question. </p><p>"Of course Sy, anything for you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey friends, just wanted to say a quick thank you for the support on the fic so far. I also wanted to apologise for dropping off the face of the earth, I have been mega busy. Thank you guys for the patience :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen: Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after Sykkuno's horrifying nightmare, there's an emergency transmission sent to them from none other than the Cartel. While the team is already on edge, this adds more conflict and unfortunately severe results. Despite this, a few new faces make themselves known within the commotion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We get some very interesting things this chapter. Or at least I think so, either way it's kinda long!</p><p>Be respectful and enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV:</p><p>He was unable to sleep that night, even with Sykkuno's body held safely against his own. The sound of the burnett's scream was still deeply embedded within his mind, a sound he hoped to never hear again.</p><p>Even as the sun rose, lighting the room up through cracks in the curtain, Corpse's brain replayed the panicked expression on Sykkuno. The way he seemed to practically dissociate afterwards, not able to focus on the other's conversation. Even though everyone had tried making light of the situation for Sykkuno's sake, it was evident they were concerned. </p><p>Hell Corpse became more concerned after they left, when Sykkuno finally broke down. </p><p>Shaking his head at the thought, Corpse looked over at the sleeping man beside him. Without thinking he reached over, gently brushing stray strands away from Sykkuno's face. He smiled at how the other scrunched his face slightly in the process, as though it tickled. Even so, Corpse found himself relieved at the peaceful expression that returned moments later. It was much better than Sykkuno's panicked one from the night before. </p><p>Corpse let out a small sigh, biting his lip as he looked at the ceiling instead. This felt different than before, sleeping next to Sykkuno. Maybe it was due to them acknowledging the harbored feelings for each other. Maybe it was the kiss they shared hours prior to the situation. It all felt more intimate, in a sense. </p><p>While Corpse himself was more than thrilled at the new development, he wasn't sure about the burnett. If this was something Sykkuno truly wanted more of, to be in a relationship of sorts.</p><p>He hadn't thought that far yet, and that alone made his nerves spike. He'd never been one for relationships, as they never tended to stick. However, he couldn't fight the pull he felt towards Sykkuno. Even with Corpse being distant the past few days, they still ended up gravitating towards each other. That alone both terrified and excited Corpse to the very core. </p><p>Corpse hadn't considered if it'd effect their job. While everyone was already emotionally invested with this job, this would definitely be at a whole different level. If something were to happen to the other, he'd surely be at a loss. He wasn't exactly prepared for that, no one ever truly is. Just the memory of Sykkuno's wrist bleeding, the knowledge of him being shot already set his mind over the edge. </p><p>So he knew he'd have to make sure nothing would happen, no matter how difficult.</p><p>A small yawn broke through his thought process, making him focus towards the owner. The burnett was looking over at him with tired eyes, a small smile playing on his lips</p><p>"You're thinking too hard, could hear your thoughts from over here." Sykkuno soft voice spoke, making Corpse shake his head slightly. He rose an eyebrow at the burnett, before gently shoving his side. </p><p>"If you really heard my thoughts, you'd be really embarrassed." He teased, not missing the small playful roll of Sykkuno's eyes.</p><p>It was amusing, seeing the burnett's actions first thing in the morning. While at night when Sykkuno was tired, he was rather clingy in a sense, in the morning he had this gentle playfulness to him. Corpse couldn't find himself to be bothered by it either, in fact it was quite the opposite. He seemed feather fond of the actions.</p><p>"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me. It's true Sy. You'd be so flustered when you discovered my thoughts of kis-" He started, only to get cut off by the burnett.</p><p>"You're...not wearing your mask?" Sykkuno's voice rang softly, eyes filled with worry. Corpse paused at the others question, remembering the night before that he took it off after Sykkuno passed out. He didn't keep it on like their first time together, as he truly wasn't keen on wearing it all night.</p><p>He ended up giving a small nod, not moving to reach for his mask. Sykkuno had already seen his face before, so there wasn't any serious harm in him seeing now. What surprised him however, was when Sykkuno spoke up again.</p><p>"I can uh, turn away if you'd be more comfortable? S-So you can keep your face uncovered of you'd like, and not have me see you. I know you don't really enjoy showing your face to others much. I mean I've seen it once before, but I don't want you to feel obligated to keep uncovered around me either. Any option is good as long as you're comfortable." Sykkuno offered, voice genuine as he stared at Corpse's eyes.</p><p>His gaze didn't waver, only staying focused on that feature of Corpse. The small chuckle that escaped Corpse couldn't be helped. Sykkuno was always considerate towards his privacy, even now. His gaze didn't travel across Corpse's unmasked face, and that alone was a sweet gesture. </p><p>Corpse found himself reaching for Sykkuno's hand, gently bringing it up to his face. The burnett's fingers seemed to move on their own accord after his movements, gently grazing over Corpse's cheek.</p><p>"I trust you like this Sy. While I won't always have it off near you, the times my mask is off is completely intentional. It is sweet though, how you're considerate about my privacy." Corpse said softly, watching how Sykkuno's expression softened as well. His fingers ran over a small scar on Corpse's face, making him almost flinch. It didn't hurt, he was just surprised. He wasn't used to the gentleness, not in a long time at least.</p><p>"I'm glad you trust me Corpse." Sykkuno whispered.</p><p>Corpse smiled at that, grabbing Sykkuno's hand and moved it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on the burnett's knuckles, not missing the small flush on Sykkuno's face.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>-</p><p>It was a few hours later, and everyone was sitting around in their meeting room. Rae was sitting on the table, discussing something about one of her guns to Sykkuno. It rested in her hands, and she moved to point at certain parts of it as she spoke. Sykkuno was nodding along, adding small comments here and there.</p><p>Beside them sat Jack, who was tapping something on his phone. Whether or not it was a disposable one was hard to tell, as Jack had several phones lottering around. On the opposite end sat Ludwig, who's legs were propped up on the table as he read a book. He looked oddly relaxed in a sense.</p><p>Corpse let out a sigh, looking at Toast's computer screen with the man as the latter typed something. He had wanted Corpse's opinion on something, not giving away much information before he pulled up what looked like a virtual blueprint. Several buildings appeared, surrounding the base of the Cartel's club.</p><p>"There are at least five buildings around the Cartel that have a decent vantage point of both the front and back doors." Toast explained, pointing at the buildings on the virtual blueprint. It was similar to a map you'd find online, however Corpse knew the other most likely didn't get it from there. "Which means if X decides to actually pull something on the Cartel, he may have people stationed in these buildings as well. Meaning he could very well place someone with a sniper within the lines of sight of those areas."</p><p>Corpse nodded along, observing the screen in front of him. A small hum escaped him as his eyes roamed the screen, slowly catching on what Toast wanted him to do. </p><p>"You want me to find a separate building, one that might not focus directly on the Cartel but gives us access to the other buildings. So if push comes to shove, we can take them out that way. Corret?" He asked, crossing his arms in the process. Toast nodded, looking up at Corpse from his chair. </p><p>"Correct. It's not much to go on in such a short amount of time, and finding the right vantage point might be. However as this is somewhat of your specialty, so I believe you can provide an answer soon." Toast said, his mouth slightly curled into a satisfied smirk.</p><p>"Wait, are we for certain that X would be ballsy enough to approach the Cartel aggressively? I mean, for all we know this could be a ruse. So the Cartel will reveal Sykkuno's location, to avoid confrontation." Ludwig said, his book now resting on the table closed. Corpse peaked up away from the screen, eyes focusing on how Jack stopped typing and let out a small sigh.</p><p>"No one knows for certain exactly, but the Cartel believes it's even a possibility. Especially since they've held the information back from him. X knows we're connected to the Cartel somehow, so he must have figured starting something would draw out Sykkuno or something." Jack explained. Rae scoffed at that, rolling her eyes at the comment.</p><p>"All of this because Sykkuno survived him, talk about a bruised ego." She said, disgust clear in her voice. "He met up with the Cartel, not at all bothered about the idea of the Cartel being able to kill him in an instant. But no, Sykkuno lives after X failed to take him down and he's slowly going mad with revenge." </p><p>Sykkuno stood silently beside her, expression unreadable as she spoke. None of them discussed his nightmare last night, yet Corpse could even tell that Rae's agression was stimming from it. Along with them playing a waiting game. </p><p>She was protective of the burnett, like he was her own brother, and knowing nightmares came from X made her angry. She didn't have to announce it for it to be blatantly obvious.</p><p>"See that's just the thing Rae, all of this is because Sykkuno lived. No one on record has lived to survive X, yet Sykkuno manages to get away. It's like a more dangerous game of cat and mouse. If any of us were in X's shoes, we would probably be the same way. Bruised ego and all. You have to remember, X always strives to finish a job. Even though Sykkuno wasn't apart of a job, neither was Tina for that matter." Jack said, turning to give Sykkuno a soft expression. </p><p>"He'll never finish the job either." Ludwig spoke determined. </p><p>Corpse's attention turned towards Sykkuno, practically able to see the gears turning within his head. He couldn't bring himself to turn away, to focus on the blueprints in front of him. </p><p>"Guys..." Sykkuno spoke up, nervously biting his lip in the process. "I appreciate you all trying to protect me, but if things get bad it would be best to let me go with X. I don't want anyone to suffer because of me." </p><p>The room suddenly grew tense, as shocked expressions graced over everyone in the room. Hell even Corpse was shocked at the statement. There was a sudden noise beside him of Toast standing up, but he didn't pay attention to that. He only focused on the downcast look on Sykkuno's face. </p><p>"Kunno, you really can't mean tha-" Rae started, only to be cut off by the sudden noise of a hand coming in contact with Sykkuno's face. Toast's hand to be exact. Toast stood in front of the burnett, mouth pressed in a thin line. Sykkuno's hand rested against his cheek, surprise and hurt crossing over his features. </p><p>Everyone held shocked expressions, but didn't move. On the other hand Corpse has felt the urge to jump over the table at the action, to ask Toast what the fuck was he doing. However he held himself back as Toast suddenly pulled Sykkuno into a hug.</p><p>"Sykkuno for someone so smart, you're such an idiot. We'd never let you do that, hell Lily would probably skin us alive if we did. Dammit Sykkuno, you're our family of course we're going to protect you. No one is going to suffer because of this, the second X pulls something we'll take him down." Toast said, pulling away from Sykkuno but still held him within arms length. Suddenly Rae stood up, hugging Sykkuno as well as the burnett started to tear up. </p><p>"We've got this." Corpse heard her say softly. </p><p>"Group hug!" Jack cheered, quickly standing up and rushed over to the trio. He wrapped his arms around them, ignoring the grumpled that came from Toast. </p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You all get to hug Sykkuno, let me in on this!" Ludwig exclaimed, following suit. </p><p>Corpse didn't miss the soft giggle that escaped Sykkuno, making him feel less tense about the whole situation. His anxiety eased as he realized he didn't have to go after Toast for hitting Sykkuno, that Sykkuno wasn't going to give himself up. </p><p>"Corpse get your ass in this hug right now." Rae said, turning to face him. At her comment, all eyes turned towards him. He only focused on one pair of eyes though, almost pulled towards the group with Sykkuno's soft gaze. Almost.</p><p>He held up his hands, not missing the slight pout Sykkuno did at the action. </p><p>"I'm not much of a hugger." Corpse lied, knowing full well they'd be able to see through it. He would love to join the group, however he didn't want them to involve him in case they chose to push him away. Logically he knew they'd never do such a thing, yet from past experiences he couldn't help but to be on edge.</p><p>"Bullshit. You've been really touchy with Sykkuno since you've gotten here." Toast deadpanned, making him suddenly thankful for his mask. His face heated up at the comment, and it seemed Sykkuno's did as well. </p><p>"He's right, especially last night when you ran into his room and practically was on top of him." Ludwig spoke up as well, his voice teasing. Jack and Rae nodded along, Jack however opting to join in.</p><p>"Let's not forget when Karl was here, you practically held Sykkuno close to you wh-" </p><p>"O-Okay guys I get the point. Now please shut up before I shoot you all, well except Sykkuno." Corpse said, fighting off his increasing embarrassment. Sykkuno seemed to be in the same boat as him, only he didn't speak as the other's teased Corpse. </p><p>Corpse moved to walk over to them, nearly stumbling as Rae pulled him towards them when he got close. It was a bit awkward, he wasn't going to lie. However he seemed to feel at place as he joined in. These people were becoming similar to a family, weren't they?</p><p>"Not a hugger my ass." </p><p>-</p><p>He found Sykkuno later in the warehouse, already done with explaining the blueprints to Toast. Corpse couldn't help but smile as he approached the other, seeing one of his own guns being worked on. Carefully he rested his head on Sykkuno's shoulder, gently resting his hands on the burnett's waist. </p><p>"O-Oh Jesus!" Sykkuno exclaimed, turning his head to the side to face Corpse. He was a bit worried that his touch would be unwanted, but the worry faded as Sykkuno relaxed against him. "You scared me, I thought you were still busy with Toast." </p><p>Corpse let out a small chuckle before shaking his head. </p><p>"I finished that a little bit ago, and during that time you managed to slip out of the room. So naturally I came and found you here." He said, eyes focusing on his gun on the table. Some spare parts littered around the table, and so did Sykkuno's jacket he wore earlier. </p><p>"Oh I hope you don't mind me working on this. Um I know you said I could in the past but um, I should still have asked." Sykkuno said, sounding a bit nervous. </p><p>"I don't mind, as I've stated you don't need to ask." Corpse said, giving Sykkuno's waist a small squeeze. The burnett set down a spare weapon part, before turning around so he was facing Corpse. </p><p>Corpse's hands remained on his waist as his eyes roamed over Sykkuno's face, relieved to see no marks from Toast's slap earlier. Sykkuno seemed to notice Corpse's gaze on his cheek, as he reached forward and played with Corpse's shirt.</p><p>"Y-You're not mad at Toast for what he did right? I did deserve it, but it wasn't that hard. Just shocked me more than anything." Sykkuno explained, and Corpse sighed softly.</p><p>"I'm not mad, but I did almost jump over the table when I saw it happen. I don't like seeing you in pain, whether you deserve it or not. Which you didn't, however I know you'll not agree to that statement. So we might as well agree to disagree." He said, earning a small nod. Corpse smiled, even though it was hidden. His eyes flickered away, roaming around the warehouse curiously. </p><p>"I know there's a camera at the entrances, but are there any within the warehouse at all?" He suddenly asked. Sykkuno's expression held confusion as he tilted his head slightly at the question. </p><p>"Not that I'm aware of. Why do you ask?" </p><p>"Good." Corpse said, before removing one of his hands away from Sykkuno's waist and up to his own face. </p><p>"G-Good? What do you mean good, Corpse?" The burnett asked, only for his eyes to widen as Corpse unhooked his mask from one of his ears. It fell to the side, still hooked over one ear. He didn't want to risk someone else coming in and him being unable to quickly pull it back on.</p><p>A part of Corpse knew they'd have to discuss this sooner or later, as he rested his hand on Sykkuno's cheek. Yet he found himself pushing that part away for the moment, too scared to know the answer. To scared to know if Sykkuno truly wanted more from this or not. So instead he opted to ask for another question, one that should work as a substitute for the real question.</p><p>"Sy, can I kiss you again?" He asked, voice soft as he leaned his face closer towards Sykkuno's own. Realization crossed over Sykkuno's face, and the burnett gave a nod. Corpse squeezed the others waist slightly, earning a small whine in response. "I need words Sy."</p><p>He didn't miss the subtle flush of the others cheeks, or the way his body seemed to tremble at Corpse's words. His nerves spike in worry, making him pull away slightly from the burnett. Scared he made the other upset, Corpse opened his mouth to apologise.</p><p>"Sy I-"</p><p>"Kiss me Corpse." Sykkuno said softly, eyes filled with affection and not an ounce of discomfort. Corpse gave him a soft smile, realizing the tremble of Sykkuno's body wasn't because he was upset. It was because of want, and who was Corpse go deny the burnett what he wanted. </p><p>He leaned forward again, pressing his lips gently against Sykkuno's at first. Kissing him softly before pulling back, seeing the other's flushed expression. The slight pout that made itself present on his lips. </p><p>"You want something from me Sy?" He asked, keeping his voice light and teasing. Sykkuno grabbed his shirt, pulling him close again before bringing Corpse into another kiss. </p><p>This one not as gentle as before, and Corpse welcomed it with open arms. He hoisted Sykkuno up slightly, so he was sitting on the table with Corpse standing between his legs. </p><p>Just as he was about to deepen the his, there was the sound knocking on the warehouse doors. Corpse let out a small noise similar to a growl as he pulled away, hearing Sykkuno's disapproving whine in the process. </p><p>"Sykkuno! We know you're in there!" A voice shouted. </p><p>"Babe open up!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was very hectic, and with how sort the last chapter was, I wanted to add quite a bit.</p><p>I do find myself wondering however, if anyone has any theories as to what might happen in future chapters? If so I'd love to hear them! Even though I have the whole premise set in stone, I'm curious how close you'll get! Only if you want!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen: Meeting the Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two new people arrive at the base, causing some interesting interactions. However, the fun banter soon takes a turn when an emergency call from Karl appears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a bit full of word vomit, however it's because a lot happens. By a lot, I mean small plot points and some angtsy thoughts lol. Plus we feature slightly jealous Corpse :))))</p><p>Do remember to be respectful and not share this with anyone, or involve the cc within the story. This is purely a work of fiction, let's keep it that way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno's PoV: </p><p>He felt his eyes widened as he heard their voices, the familiar nickname given to him. While the usage of the name was rather silly, he knew it was because the two liked to tease him. Sykkuno found himself wondering why they were there, just outside the door. Thinking back, Toast had mentioned the possibility of Lily bringing them back in. </p><p>Them showing up at the base was not expected however.</p><p>They'd been out of the job for nearly a year now, taking time to sort personal affairs. Affairs such as the wedding that would be held within the next year. With this line of work, they wanted to guarantee they'd be able to have it so they stepped away. Yet here they were.</p><p>Sighing softly, Sykkuno looked back up at Corpse. The man still held him close, but his eyes were locked onto the door. He appeared to be shooting daggers at it, and that made Sykkuno a bit worried. The man seemed annoyed, and understandably so. They were just in the middle of something, and even Sykkuno was admittedly not happy about the sudden pull away. His lips felt lonely, despite the possible added redness the other brought upon them only moments ago.</p><p>Even though his face most likely showed disappointment, he shoved the feeling away as another knock was heard. There would always be more chances, at least that's what he hoped. Corpse and him haven't directly talked about their relationship, and he was too much of a coward to ask. </p><p>Corpse had said that whatever this was, he wasn't leading Sykkuno on. Even so, as someone who wasn't used to other's showing interest, he felt at a loss. </p><p>Trying to distract himself he gently placed a hand on Corpse's cheek, bringing the others attention back towards him. "It's okay, just Leslie and Edison. Lily must have sent them here." He said softly, noticing how the others eyes seemed less harsh as he spoke. Despite that, his body remained as tense as ever.</p><p>"We shouldn't keep them waiting. If I do answer the door, would you mind going to get the others? O-Only if you want too of course." Sykkuno asked, pulling his hand away in the process. Corpse looked almost reluctant, as he nodded his head. Sykkuno watched him pull the mask back over his face, concealing his identity again. </p><p>As the other finished adjusting it, Sykkuno got off the table and prepared to walk towards the door. He took maybe two steps before his hand was grabbed, making him look at Corpse with concern. </p><p>"I know you said Lily sent them, but still be careful please." Corpse said softly, which Sykkuno nodded at. He gave Corpse a faint smile, before moving away again to open the door. Part of him felt bad as he heard the other's footsteps retreat, felt bad that the other two had been waiting outside far too long. </p><p>Despite the guilt, another part wanted to pull Corpse back towards him. Slowly shutting the world out as the man held him close, soft lips against his own. To be in the position he was in moments ago, which had honestly surprised him. He welcomed it however, and found himself craving for more. </p><p>He shook his head before opening the door, trying to rid his mind of fantasies. There was a time and place for those thoughts, and right now weren't either of those options. </p><p>When he looked forward, he was greeted with the sight of a delighted Leslie and Edison. Both wore relieved smiles, and he found himself brought into a hug by Leslie. He hugged back, closing his eyes at the familiar contact. He truly missed them. </p><p>"Oh my god Sykkuno! We've missed you so much. When we heard about what all was going on, we immediately came back to the Cartel. Lily told us more, and I'm just so sorry about Tina and everything else."  She said, he'd voice soft and sincere. He felt his throat close up at the mention on Tina. They didn't know about the situation that occurred months ago, not until recently that is.</p><p>Instead of responding, he just gave her a tight squeeze before letting her go. They both looked at him with concern  but didn't say anything about his quietness. Instead of forcing the topic, Edison opened his mouth to fill the silence.</p><p>"We had got worried when there was no answer to the door, which would have meant us trying the door to the other building. That would have been terrifying. As much as I love meeting up with the others, it's scary to be greeted by Rae when she's holding a gun. That's happened quite a few times already, wouldn't recommend it." Edison said, making Sykkuno shake his head trying to suppress a small wave of laughter.</p><p>Leslie nodded her head beside him, a smile resting on her face. "What's scarier however is seeing Toast greet us at the fire. It's almost creepy, and it feels as though he's calculating our every mood. He was almost like one of those anime characters in the mob, sunglasses shining and all." She added, making Sykkuno break and let out a small covered laugh. </p><p>"He's not scary you guys, that only happened once. You did wake him up from a nap, so he wasn't the happiest opening the door." Sykkuno defended the other man, crossing his arms as the other two laughed. </p><p>"Once that you know of. He still opened the door that way back when he was part of the Cartel all those years ago." Leslie said, smile still present. Sykkuno found himself almost returning the gesture, but gasped instead.</p><p>"O-Oh Jesus! I never let you guys inside, I'm so sorry! Come uh-come inside you guys. We'll have to wait for a few for the others to arrive, they're in the other building right now." He explained, slightly fumbling over his words in embarrassment. After quickly moving to the side, Leslie walked in followed by Edison.</p><p>Before walking fully past Sykkuno, Edison stopped and ruffled Sykkuno's hair before continuing. "Thanks babe!" He said as Sykkuno closed the door behind them.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the name, but felt his face heat up nonetheless. Of course they'd still tease with with the silly nickname, nothing would have changed in time of their absence. There was no reason for a change, at least he thought so.</p><p>Biting his lip he thought back to that time, especially a few months ago. He had been rather closed off after Tina, so much so he left the group for the time being. He never answered Rae's reaching out, never talked to anyone. A whole swarm of emotions had made him that way. The anger, the survivors guilt all of it. None of them were graces with closure either, as Tina never had a funeral. Jack and Lud went to the warehouse it went down at after making sure he was safe, finding no bodies. Apparently blood and bullet holes were the only indicator something went down.</p><p>Maybe his reclusiveness then could have potentially ruined friendships, and could have caused a change. Yet everyone still treated him the same way as before. </p><p>A hand suddenly rested against the curve of his back, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I thought we discussed not biting your lip like that anymore." Corpse's voice spoke softly from beside him, worry clear in his tone.</p><p>Sykkuno turned his head to the side, facing Corpse who's eyes held concern in them. It made him feel bad, guilty even, for worrying Corpse for the thousandth time it seems. "I-I'm sorry, I just got lost in thought. But I'm good, no need to worry." He replied, despite being the opposite of good.</p><p>He was angry with himself more than anything. Angry for loosing focus while Leslie and Edison were there. His thoughts had made him spiral to the point where he didn't realize the door opened, or the others had been standing in front of Leslie and Edison. The only thing that made him realize was Corpse.</p><p>Corpse didn't say anything, eyes still held worry however. Sykkuno was internally thankful that the other chose not to press the matter, at least not yet. He was even more thankful that he never felt Corpse's hand leave from his back. Letting out a soft sigh, he focused on what the others were saying. </p><p>"-said we should help you around here. Not that she doesn't think you all are capable of handling yourselves, it's just with our positions we are able to help with extra protection and such." Leslie explained, her eyes flickering between the group and Edison. Her fiance gave a small reassuring smile, which seemed to visibly ease Leslie's nerves.</p><p>"That's a good point, especially with the speculation that X might pull something soon. Karl has been informing us here and there, claiming he isn't sure what X has planned but it's something big. I am however surprised Lily didn't want to keep you both protecting the Cartel." Jack stated, placing his hands in his pockets. </p><p>"She, well she thought it'd be best for us to stay close to Sykkuno. We know X has some weird obsession of getting ahold of him, so she wants extra eyes on him." Edison said, gaze flickering towards him a brief moment. Jack nodded his head, and Sykkuno had to fight the urge to protest. To say he didn't need to be watched like a child. </p><p>He can take care of himself, and everyone lately had been treating him as though he was fragile. Sykkuno didn't realize his body tensing up until there was a small squeeze on his hip. Corpse was eyeing him again, expression unreadable but Sykkuno could almost see the gears turning in the others head. </p><p>Sykkuno let out a small sigh, his body suddenly relaxing against Corpse's. Deciding that he was done paying attention to the conversation of his supposed need for protection, he distracted himself with a ring on Corpse's free hand . </p><p>His hand was resting on the table, and Sykkuno reached out. It was a small skull like shape, the ring, and he found himself running his fingers over the small grooves. There was a sudden flex of Corpse's hand, making the veins more prominent. He felt his face flush slightly, before looking back towards Corpse. The other was watching him, seemingly ignoring the conversation around them as well. </p><p>The concern in Corpse's eyes was replaced with amusement, especially as his eyes roamed over Sykkuno's face. They really should be paying attention, but he couldn't handle the thoughts that came with. That, and his attention span wasn't the greatest.  </p><p>He knew that the others weren't purposefully making his thoughts spiral, hell normally wasn't upset about these things. However, it seemed as though the closer they got to getting X, the more stress and flooding memories resurfaced. It was all a bit much, so maybe he needed the small distraction. The small, welcome distraction that was Corpse.</p><p>He moved to interlace his fingers with Corpse's, his attention getting pulled away as Edison spoke up.</p><p>"Sykkuno, are you cheating on me.babe?" He asked, seemingly done with the conversation that was held moments ago. His eyes were focused on Corpse's and Sykkuno's interlocked hands, and Sykkuno felt himself flush in embarrassment.</p><p>"E-Edison you can't just sa-" he started, only for Rae to add onto the teasing. </p><p>"I'm afraid he is, ever since Corpse showed up they've been all over each other." Her voice rang, having a teasing  tilt to it. He felt the grip on his hand suddenly tight, just as he was about to stutter out another defense.</p><p>"Yeah, Corpse is a homewrecker Ed." Ludwig said from the side, a smirk resting on his face. Edison let out a dramatic gasp, only for his mock offense to change into a teasing expression. He smirked, before wiggling his eyebrows towards Sykkuno. </p><p>"Well, I suppose that threesome we discussed once could turn into a foursome. The more the merrier." Edison said as he winked at Sykkuno, earning a smack on his shoulder from Leslie.</p><p>"Edison! What the hell babe?" She cried out as the others started laughing. Sykkuno didn't say anything, only stood there frozen with disbelief as his face flushed more. The grip on his hand tightened ever so slightly, and Sykkuno swore Corpse let out a small noise similar to a growl.</p><p>"Careful Edison, if you keep talking you might just end up dead. Corpse is the best hitman in the business if I may remind you." Toast said, sending a smirk in their direction. Edison started laughing, making Sykkuno awkwardly clear his throat.</p><p>"U-Uh you guys, I don't mean to cut this short but I need to go vaccumm my plants." He said awkwardly, gently pulling his hand away from Corpse. He quickly found himself outside the warehouse, ignoring the small protests from the others. </p><p>He took a deep breath, letting the air cool his flushed face as he mumbled out a small 'Oh Jesus'.</p><p>-</p><p>Sykkuno found himself sitting at Toast's desk about ten minutes later, the other's still in the warehouse. He knew they were all messing around, yet his embarrassment seemed to get the best of him and he had to leave. </p><p>He stared at the screen, eyes roaming around for any new alerts. Toast had been focusing on the screen for hours, so him keeping an eye out while the other was distracted wouldn't be bad. The other could use a break anyway, as Toast had a tendency to overwork himself. </p><p>A small knock pulled his attention away, and he looked over the screen. Corpse was leaning against the doorframe, but didn't step into the room. It was a bit silly, as it was their meeting room and anyone could come in. However he quickly realized it was more out of respect, in case Sykkuno wanted personal space.</p><p>"Hey Corpse." He greeted softly, gesturing for the other to come forward. He watched the other push away from the doorframe, walking slowly so he was standing beside him. </p><p>"This doesn't look like vacuuming your plants." Corpse said softly, and Sykkuno saw the small crinkles around his eyes. He was smiling, behind his mask he was smiling. </p><p>"O-Oh right, that was a terrible excuse huh? I just, that stuff gets embarrassing. Edison means no harm, but I wasn't expecting that at all if I'm being honest. I guess in general I needed to step out anyway, I was overthinking a lot before that comment." He explained, making Corpse nod his head. </p><p>"It makes you mad that everyone is trying to protect, doesn't it?" Corpse asked, voice steady as he did so. Sykkuno looked up at him surprised, trying to figure out how Corpse knew.</p><p>"I'm not...okay I suppose I'm a little upset about it." He admitted softly.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It makes me feel like people don't believe I can protect myself. I may not be the best at hurting others, but if it's me or someone coming at me I'm not gonna just stand there. Or even just run away. You taught me how to take someone down with a knife, and Rae taught me some self defense things awhile back. Even Ludwig explained to me how to read other people, so I can figure out their next move. I'm not... useless or weak." Sykkuno explained. It felt weird, admitting his thoughts. </p><p>If you would have asked him months ago, he would have maybe had a different answer though. </p><p>Corpse hummed softly, resting his hand on Sykkuno's shoulder. "You're right, you can take care of yourself. Nobody believes you're useless or weak however. I think, well, I think they're all just worried. A lot of people care about you, and see you as family so they don't want anything to happen to you." He explained, and Sykkuno nodded.</p><p>"What about you?" He asked, slightly surprised by the boldness of his question. Corpse's eyes widened at the question, seemingly taken off gaurd. </p><p>"M-Me?" The other asked, sounding surprised. </p><p>"What do you see me as?" Sykkuno asked, biting his lip nervously. Corpse's eyes looked down as he did so, before flickering back up to his eyes. There was a pause, as if the other was thinking of an answer. </p><p>"You're someone I care about, more than I've cared about anyone in a long time. I see you as someone special." Corpse finally said, giving a small nod as though he was proud of his answer. It was a small gesture, but surprisingly cute. </p><p>Sykkuno gave a small smile, feeling satisfied with the answer as well. It made him feel warm all over, and he wanted nothing more to bring the other close and kiss him. He never got the chance however, as a small noise came from the computer. </p><p>Quickly turning to face the screen, he saw it was a video request from Karl. He moved the mouse the click accept, Corpse standing behind him now. Karl's face appeared on the screen in what looked like a poorly lit bathroom, looking terrified. </p><p>"Sykkuno! Oh my god, it's bad." The other said, sounding out of breath and panicked. </p><p>"What do you mean Karl? What's going on?"</p><p>"It's X, he's planning an assult on the Cartel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen: Storm is Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The calm before the storm, that's what anyone would call this. Corpse is stationed up in the building he declared best for a vantage point, with Sykkuno next to him. They weren't going to leave anyone at the base, but little do they know this is only just the beginning of something bigger. Something more dangerous.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Backstory is always fun, cause we could use more angst before chaos. Remember to be respectful and enjoy :)</p><p>Also please note, I probably won't have X characterized very well. I've only seen him in a few videos, so forgive me if he's entirely ooc.</p><p>Warnings: Blood, Use of Guns and Knives, Hostage-like Situations, and Death (Non-Major Character)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV: </p><p>There was a slight breeze as Corpse set up his equipment, Sykkuno standing beside him. The burnett was looking down at the Cartel, which looked almost vacant outside. The sound of Lily's voice rang through his ear piece, as the other's picked it up.</p><p>"Karl was absolutely certain about this?" She asked, sounding oddly calm as she did so. Currently the others were down inside the Cartel, discussing plans with Lily and Scarra about X's assult. Even Toast was there instead of at the base, leaving Corpse and Sykkuno to their own devices. They were waiting on the rooftop Corpse determined had the best vantage point, not yet seeing any signs of an assult.</p><p>Earlier the team discussed having Sykkuno stay with Corpse, so that the burnett wasn't in danger or in the line of fire. Corpse was relieved, knowing he'd be able to guarantee the other's safety in case things went south.</p><p>Everyone knew that Sykkuno would act as a martyr of sorts of that happened, so this was the best option.</p><p>"Yes, he was rather panicked about the situation. It would appear that X is planning on attacking the Cartel within the hour." Toast explained. Corpse eyed Sykkuno as the conversation went on, watching the other observe the surrounding roads around them. The two of them weren't on a particularly tall building, but were high enough to not be noticed. </p><p>"We figured that we should be here to provide extra hands and such. Not that the Cartel can't take care of itself of course." Jack spoke up as well. There was a small pause, and Corpse briefly wondered if the connection was lost. </p><p>"Yes of course, thank you." Lily finally spoke up, her voice taking on a worried edge. "If you don't mind me asking, where is Sykkuno currently? Don't tell me you left him at your base alone."</p><p>"Kunno's safe, no need to worry. He's currently positioned somewhere with Corpse, keeping eyes on the Cartel. I'm sure Karl explained that he was on our team, and that he was with us during our last meeting. He had kept Sykkuno safe then, now won't be any different." Rae explained, earning a small hum from Lily.</p><p>Corpse blocked out the rest of their talk, instead focusing on loading the magazine to his gun. Sykkuno seemed to be doing the same, however he was focused on the movement of Corpse's hands. </p><p>"I forget how big the bullets are for that gun, it's a M107 right? Maybe not, I'm not really sure to be honest." Sykkuno said, sounding unsure. Corpse rose his eyebrow at that, confused at the unusual lack of confidence Sykkuno had in naming the weapon. He usually was certain about which weapon was set in front of him, and now he seemed unsure even though he was right.</p><p>"That's right. The bullets are kind of big, which does provide a great deal of damage. I don't use this often, then again I haven't been in as serious of jobs like this." He explained, making Sykkuno nod his head.</p><p>"D-Do you think you can teach me how to hold it? I've never worked on one of those, even though it was in your personal collection I was too scared to touch it." The burnett explained, giving Corpse a sheepish look. </p><p>Corpse couldn't help but to chuckle softly, finding the burnett's statement to be cute. "Yes, come here Sy." He gestured at the gun, watching as Sykkuno took steps forward. They ignored the the chatter from their earpiece, both of theirs muted on their end.</p><p>Corpse helped Sykkuno hold the gun, adjusting his hands ever so slightly so the other was holding the weapon correctly. "There we go, you're a natural." He praised, noticing the other's eyes seemed to brighten. </p><p>"I do have to ask however, have you ever shot any of the guns you've worked on?" Corpse asked, not moving away from the other. Sykkuno shrugged,  lowering the gun before handing it towards Corpse. He took it, watching the other tap his chin in thought.</p><p>"Yes, but not many. A lot of my experiences with hand guns have been based out of luck, as for bigger guns no. I actually don't use a gun, despite Rae suggestions on several occasions in case of emergency. I just, well, I don't know if I could use one in a situation like that. The idea of actually shooting someone makes me feel sick." Sykkuno said, slowly moving towards the railing around the roof. </p><p>Corpse watched him lean against it, trying to figure out the man in front of him. Despite their relationship, some things still baffled him about Sykkuno. He hummed softly, knowing the question resting on the tip of his tounge would be touchy. Yet, he still found himself asking.</p><p>"What if it was to shoot X? Would you not be able to take the shot?" He asked, making Sykkuno whip his head towards him. The burnett's eyes were wide with both shock and uncertainty. </p><p>"I don't..I would like to think that I could. Realistically though, I don't think I would be able too. Even after everything he's done, I can't guarantee I can pull the trigger." He admitted softly, turning his head away from Corpse again back towards the Cartel.</p><p>Corpse let out a small sigh, walking towards the railing and set the gun down against the railing. He moved so he stood next the Sykkuno, not saying anything as he observed the building below.</p><p>He had expected that answer, yet he wasn't sure what what to make of it. Usually people would be so driven by revenge, their response would have been a quick yes. As revenge makes a villain of us all, yet Sykkuno said no. Then again, the burnett wasn't other people. </p><p>A small sigh caught his attention, making him face Sykkuno. "This whole thing actually scares me, being here where X can appear at any moment. The fact that something could go wrong if we're not careful, causing someone we care about to get hurt. I-It would be my fault you know." Sykkuno said softly, making Corpse quickly shake his head. He reached to the side, grabbing the burnett's hand.</p><p>"No, it would be X's fault not yours. Sy, anything that happens is not on you. He's making these choices, we all agree on that." Corpse reassured, giving his hand a small squeeze. The burnett nodded, saying nothing more.</p><p>There was a small pause, only the sound of cars passing by. Sykkuno's eyes closed, the breeze shifting his hair slightly. He looked, stunning in a sense. Not that he'd never not been stunning, but in this moment Corpse took his time to selfishly admire the man. </p><p>"You know, you never told me how you joined up with this type of business." Corpse said, figuring it wouldn't hurt to know about. It wasn't like anything dangerous was presently happening, and Corpse still wanted to learn more about the mystery that was Sykkuno. The man he was falling deeply for, but was too scared to admit it just yet.</p><p>He did admit that the other was someone special towards him, and their shared touches should have been indicators enough. For now at least.</p><p>Sykkuno turned to face him, the corner of his mouth quirked upward in a small smirk. "Neither did you." </p><p>Well, he got him there.</p><p>He let out a small chuckle, which the other seemed to ease the other. Looking down again, Corpse noticed the roads seemed rather vacant. It was early evening, and while the sun was still out many people were most likely still at work. Thankfully the Cartel seemed to close today, not that anyone should be at the club this early. Well, except them and the Cartel. </p><p>"I was introduced to this life through Lily." Sykkuno spoke up softly, catching Corpse's attention again. He waited patiently for the other to continue, despite the burning desire to learn more. The last thing he wanted to do was push the other to open up more than he was comfortable with. </p><p>"I met her durning my last year of college, and we seemed to hit it off. She ended up inviting me out to dinner with her friends, which surprised me. I mean, not many people enjoyed talking to me then. Anyway I accepted, and ended up going with her that evening. The friends she mentioned just so happened to be Toast, Rae and Poki. Those two warmed up to me instantly, while Toast was distant at first. I actually believe he didn't like me at that time, which would be hard to believe now. At the time, I wasn't aware they were apart of the business as they all seemed pretty normal to me." Sykkuno paused, taking a small deep breath. Corpse was silent, watching with the other with interest as he talked. </p><p>"Anyway, after the dinner they invited me to walk around town with them and such. Everything seemed normal then, and I felt like I actually made some new friends. Then at one point I was walking a bit further behind them, messaging my roommate that I'd be late, and suddenly I was grabbed." Sykkuno paused again, hand tightening it's hold against Corpse's slightly. Corpse ran his thumb over the others hand, tracing small circles to calm the other. </p><p>"The next thing I knew, I was against a wall with a knife at my throat. The man who grabbed me asked if I had any idea about who I was with, which at the time I didn't. I suppose as soon as I was grabbed, the others realized and found me almost immediately. I don't remember much about what was said, only that there was raised voices. That, and surprisingly both Rae and Toast holding up a gun as well. I had just met these people a few hours prior, and was grabbed because of being associated with them." He said, suddenly tapping the side of his own neck gently. </p><p>Corpse's eyes followed, barely seeing the small scar that rested there. He moved closer, gently grazing a finger over Sykkuno's neck. He didn't miss the small shiver that the brunette gave at the contact, or the slight rise of goosebumps. However, Corpse couldn't bring himself to be amused at the reaction. </p><p>"This from that night?" Corpse asked, gently tracing the scar once more. Sykkuno swallowed, before giving a small nod. </p><p>"It wasn't anything serious, when I admitted to not knowing who I was with the blade made contact with the skin. Like I said, nothing life threatening. It only happened during the yelling, the man only did so when he got angrier.."  Sykkuno explained, Corpse pulling his hand away in the process. </p><p>This man seemed prone to life threatening situations, that would have ended in his death. Corpse couldn't be upset at that though, as he'd always been the same way too.</p><p>"Anyway, when the knife actually made contact there was a sudden loud noise. The man had fallen down, Rae being the one that actually shot him. Admittedly, I may have panicked a bit as I did witness my first murder. During the time of my panic, Rae had come to check on my neck making sure I wasn't hurt too bad. The other's were discussing what to do with me at the time, because at that point I knew Cartel business. Rae was only checking on me at the time because she never was apart of the Cartel. She ran Solo, like how you and Jack used to, but was on the Cartel's good side." Sykkuno explained, making Corpse nod as he followed along.</p><p>"I would assume that because you're still here, they decided not to get rid of you." Corpse said, earning a nod and small giggle from the burnett. It was a rather obvious statement, but it was good to hear the other laugh. Corpse had picked up on the others tone when explaining, so this was a slight pleasant change.</p><p>"Nah, they didn't choose to. Lily however suggested that they take me to the Cartel, so I could have a talk with Scarra. At that time they had a smaller base, more hidden than it is now. You can imagine how scared I was, covered in my and someone else's blood going to some unknown location. The other's were actually comforting me on the way there, and honestly it was a slight relief.  Anyway when we arrived at the Cartel I was led to Scarra, and he was surprisingly nice and welcoming. I was actually worried I wouldn't leave there, but he actually invited me to be a part of their group. I told him I wouldn't have been any help, but he insisted that something would suit me." </p><p>"So you accepted?" Corpse found himself asking, earning another nod. He was honestly surprised, he knew the Cartel was not as reasonable back then as they are now. Yet, everyone was really okay with Sykkuno. He really did have something about him that made people like him.</p><p>"For a time, Lily actually took me under her wing. We soon discovered my talent in taking apart and putting guns back together. Afterwards, we went over some basic guns and I did some of my own research on different ones myself. Soon I was able to determine even the smallest difference in some. Toast actually started warming up to me around that time, and even taught me some small things he did." </p><p>Corpse didn't miss the small smile Sykkuno gave at the thought, finding himself fond at the simple expression. He glanced away reluctantly, searching the area below them before turning back. </p><p>"Why'd you end up leaving the Cartel?" </p><p>"Hm, I had to take time away to take care of my grandmother. Her health wasn't the best at that time, and I couldn't just sit around and not help. When I left, it was the first time I'd ever seen Toast cry. It really felt like I was leaving a part of my family behind you know, so I can understand why. Lily kept in contact with me the most, using the same secret way we do now. Not long after I met Ludwig, who then introduced me to Jack. We had discussed at one point making our own group, and somehow Rae and Toast got pulled into it. I was surprised Rae wanted to be a part of a team, or that Toast even left the Cartel. I still don't know why they did it, even after us being in a group for over a year." Sykkuno said, voice soft. </p><p>"When did Tina join you all?" Corpse asked, surprised to see the other smile at that. He almost expected the other to close himself off, chosing not to continue but was thankful he didn't cross any boundaries. </p><p>"It was maybe a month after we all started. She was, well Tina was something else. Jack brought her in one day, claiming she was now going to be a part of the team. The others seemed hesitant at first, but I wanted to give her a chance you know? Eventually, it all felt like we had actually become a family in a sense." Sykkuno said, before turning to face Corpse. "You know, you're part of our family too right? I mean you did get involved in a group hug."</p><p>Corpse chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Every family must have group hugs, even if it's awkward." </p><p>Sykkuno gave him a small glare, a pout resting on his lips. "It wasn't, okay yeah it was a little awkward but still. You enjoyed it and you know it." He said, making Corpse roll his eyes. </p><p>Before he could deny the statement, movement caught his eye. He looked down, seeing a series of vehicles pulling into the Cartel. Several people exited them, all armed with guns. Corpse quickly unmuted his ear piece, and released Sykkuno's hand before grabbing his gun.</p><p>"Jack, we have company. They're here." He said, moving his gun up into position. There was a small scope attached to it, giving him better line of sight. Sykkuno quieted down beside him, pulling out what looked like a pair of binoculars from his bag.</p><p>"Shit, Lily we have-" Jack's voice started, only to be cut off by the sound of gunshots. Corpse caught sight of some of the group shooting upward, knowing it was to draw out the Cartel.  This was most definitely a trap, everyone knew it.</p><p>There was movement behind the Cartel's building, members leaving the back entrance and staying still. They were waiting there until something happened, if something happened.</p><p>Inside the Cartel, the whole team made Scarra stay. Well, more of Lily demanding it, much to his protest. While he was the leader, they were aware the Cartel would fall into disarray if something happened. Corpse remembered something Toast had mentioned awhile back, about X actually being scared of Scarra and the Cartel. So if he was here, he must be out for blood and not afraid of the outcome. </p><p>Lily soon walked out the front doors, surrounded by other members of the Cartel. Corpse had reconized some people such as Leslie, Edison, and even Poki. His own team stood near Lily as well, all seemingly tense as a blonde man walked forward. A gun was held close to him as he walked, and Corpse didn't miss the small shakey breath Sykkuno let out beside him. </p><p>"What are you doing here X? You know we don't have the information you want, and assulting the Cartel will only end in a war." Lily said in a calm tone. Corpse tightened his grip on his gun as he looked through the scope, jaw setting as he heard the name X. </p><p>"That's hard to believe, as some of the people standing near you aren't part of your little circus. That, and the fact we discovered one of our own was murdered right here on your territory. Seems odd how her death was not long after her assignment to find our target." X said, crossing his arms.</p><p>There was a pause, Lily looking over towards Jack. They knew it would come back and bite them, yet Corpse still couldn't find it within himself to regret that night. The only thing he regretted was not being the one to pull the trigger, especially after seeing the marks on Sykkuno's wrist. </p><p>Jack took a step forward, raising his gun towards X. That action alone made both sides raise their guns, pointing at each other across the small parking lot. "You have some nerve showing up here, when you know you're easily outmatched. We will not be giving you what you want, so best bet is to leave before we take you out." Jack's voice dripped with venom, taking Corpse by surprise. The man had never sounded like that.</p><p>X cocked his head, and Corpse saw the small smirk on his face. "Ah, I'm not leaving just yet. I actually came here to strike a bargain. I have something you want, and you have something I want." </p><p>"What could you possibly have?" Lily asked, making X turn back and nod his head. Soon Karl came forward, a look of regret on his face as he brought forward someone with short ginger hair.</p><p>"O-Oh my god, Ash?" Sykkuno said softly beside him. </p><p>Corpse knew his knuckles must have been white with how tightly he gripped his gun, keeping it trained on X. This would not end well, not even in the slightest.</p><p>"I give you Ash, and you give me Sykkuno."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen: Downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corpse finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place as the time keeps ticking. Either take out X, or stop Sykkuno's self-sacrificing tendencies. Both decisions end with their own consequences, which will he choose?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You all are going to absolutely hate me for my crimes :)</p><p>Major Warnings: Character Injury (severe/non-severe), minor character death, fight scenes, not the best action scenes and blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse's PoV:</p><p>"We don't - no we can't give you who you want." Lily said, looking towards the ginger with sadness clear on her face. Ash was currently struggling against Karl's hold, trying to pry away from him as they muttered out small curses. </p><p>"What a shame, I hoped we could do this in a more civilized manner. Oh well." X said, smirking slightly as he walked towards Karl. The ginger was grabbed by the back of their hair, quickly being pulled away from Karl. Soon X was standing still, Ash held still with a small handgun pointed at the side of their head. </p><p>"D-Don't tell him where Sykkuno is, he's so full of shit you guys. He's not going to pull the trigger." Ash said weakly, giving the group in front a small smile. The barrel of the gun pressed against their temple, making the smile falter slightly. </p><p>"You shut the fuck up," X said, and Corpse saw subtle movements with his fingers. He took the safety off, it was surprising that X had it on to begin with. The ginger seemed to freeze at that, meaning they heard the small click as well. "Now since you all decided to do this the hard way, I'll have to try a different approach." </p><p>Corpse's finger hovered over the trigger, seeing that X was still enough for the shot. All he had to do was pull the trigger, then it all would be over. At least, he had hoped so originally. His eyes scanned the group of people around, making him second guess his choice. If he took the shot, it would be absolute chaos down there. So many people could die if X's group chose to retaliate. He didn't know what to do. </p><p>X looked around at the area, and Corpse almost swore he saw the man's eyes turn up towards the building Sykkuno and he was in. "Sykkuno! If you don't want more blood spilled because of you, come out! Then maybe we can leave peacefully." X shouted, making Corpse freeze.</p><p>"Corpse, don't let Sykkuno come down here. I swear I will kill you myself if you do." Rae's voice spoke softly, yet it still held the threatening time underneath. He looked away from the scope, turning to face the burnett beside him. </p><p>Sykkuno was looking at the scene below, before looking at Corpse with remorseful eyes. There was a sudden static sound in his ear, before it was met with silence. The commotion outside the Cartel no longer in hearing range, as their communication was cut off. Corpse ignored the spike of anxiety at that, but brushed it away as he watched Sykkuno.</p><p>"Don't you dare go down there." Corpse warned, watching how the other's eyes flickered between the door and him. The door was a fairly good distance away, as it was in the middle of the roof and lead down towards the stairwell in the building. However Corpse knew that if Sykkuno made a run for it he'd have to abandon his gun, leaving the group below more exposed.</p><p>A part of him hoped - no <em>pleaded<em> that Sykkuno stay put with him. The universe never listened to his pleading before, so he hoped for once it didn't decide to fuck him over. </em></em></p><p>"C-Corpse, you know she'll die if I don't." Sykkuno's voice shook, sounding on the verge of tears. "I have to go down there so she doesn't get hurt, I can't let more people die trying to protect me."</p><p>"Sy, listen to me okay? You've got to trust in our friends to save her. You've got to trust in me as well, please." Corpse pleaded, ignoring what sounded like yelling below. He had to believe in his own words as well, their friends can handle this. </p><p>He knew it was risky to do so, but Corpse set down his gun to rest against the railing again before taking a small step towards Sykkuno. The burnett took a step back at that, moving closer towards the door. That was the exact opposite of what they needed at the moment. </p><p>Corpse had almost believed the other would listen to him, then again Sykkuno did have a stubborn tendency. While he liked that about the burnett, he hoped he wouldn't have to do something he'd regret. </p><p>Either way he slowly moved towards Sykkuno, knowing it would most likely come back to bite him in the ass. He didn't want to do this, as there were so many things happening at once. Even though everything caused his own thoughts to be scattered, he still knew his main goal was to protect Sykkuno.  </p><p>"I do trust you Corpse, you know that. B-But none of us are certain about what X will do. He will only wait so long before losing his patience, then bad things happen. I can't have anyone else die on my behalf, n-not again." Sykkuno said, biting his lip nervously as his eyes flickered towards the door again. "I hope that you can understand that, and forgive me." </p><p>With that, Corpse watched the burnett run towards the door. "Fuck." He said, before taking off after him. He had to stop Sykkuno before he reached the door, that alone would be the best thing so far. </p><p>Corpse was right within arms length of the burnett, knowing he'd get the upper hand here. As soon as the others hand touched the handle, Corpse grabbed ahold of him and pulled him backwards away from the door. The burnett struggled against him, begging for Corpse to let him go. </p><p>"Sykkuno, for fuck sakes stop." He grunted, causing the other to stumble. They both fell suddenly as Corpse struggled to keep his hold, Sykkuno landing first against the roof with Corpse on top of him. A small groan of pain emitted from the burnett, making him worry.</p><p>Despite the obvious pain he was in, Sykkuno tried to escape out from under him. Corpse quickly moved to pin the burnett's arms down, grabbing his wrists and held them still. His thighs caged in Sykkuno's own. A broken sob left the man below him, making the initial worry grow.</p><p>"Let me go Corpse! L-Let me go." Sykkuno pleaded again, yet didn't struggle against him anymore. He hated seeing Sykkuno like this, it made his insides crawl with guilt. He wasn't given much of a choice though, and he hoped the burnett wouldn't hate him for it. </p><p>"Sy, baby, you know I can't." Corpse said softly, ignoring how the nickname slipped for the first time. "You'll end up dead if you go, and that alone would do more harm than good. We all would be devastated. I-I would be devastated." </p><p>There was a small pause before Sykkuno gave a small nod, eyes fluttering closed in the process. Corpse let out a small sigh of relief, gently releasing the other's wrists. His left hand cupped the side of the burnett's face, the other resting beside his head. </p><p>"Where'd you hit when we fell?" He asked softly, wincing at the guilt in his voice. Sykkuno's eyes opened slightly, slightly red from his tears. </p><p>"I think the back of my head, I dunno." The burnett admitted softly, making Corpse frown slightly. Hours before he admitted he cared about Sykkuno, and now he's potentially given him a concussion. How fucking romantic.</p><p>Sykkuno's eyes fluttered again, and Corpse rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "Sy, don't close your eyes okay? Not until we know how bad you're hurt." He said softly, earning a small whine from the burnett. Despite that, Sykkuno's eyes opened fully seemingly unfocused. </p><p>"Good job Sy, I'm gonna help you sit up now okay?" He said, still keeping his voice gentle. He sat back, before getting off the other entirely. While it took a moment, Corpse managed to get Sykkuno sitting up. </p><p>He brought up his hand, gently brushing his fingers against the back of his head to check for major injuries. The burnett let out a small cry at the contact, making Corpse move his hand away and shush the other softly. Sneaking a glance at his fingers, Corpse let out a sigh of relief as there wasn't any sign of blood. While Sykkuno was hurt, it wasn't as bad as it could have been.</p><p>"You'll be okay, just make sure to stay awake for me okay? I'm sure someone at the Cartel has had some sort of medical training." Corpse said, earning a small nod from the other. </p><p>"Corpse, I-I'm sorry." The burnett mumbled, making him shake his head. While Sykkuno did initially run, it wasn't exactly his fault he'd been injured. </p><p>Corpse knew he should have been more attentive, more gentle. He wasn't used to being that way during more serious situations, and frankly it threw him off. He'd always been so careful with Sykkuno, especially after seeing the man heartbroken because if him. After seeing the panicked expression Sykkuno's face held when he'd screamed from a nightmare.  </p><p>He shoved down the rising guilt, knowing he'd deal with it later. If the wall in his room ended up with another hole in it,  so be it. </p><p>He looked at the burnett's own guilty expression, making him sigh softly. Before he got the chance to respond the sound of gunshots filled the air, bringing them both crashing back into reality.</p><p>Sykkuno gave him a look, as if telling him to go to which he quickly obliged. He quickly got up before running towards his gun.</p><p>By the time he reached it and looked through the scope, a few bodies were already scattered across the group. A flash of blonde hair caught his eye, only to disappear as he saw X get into a vehicle before driving off. Corpse tightened his jaw, knowing he'd get quite the talking to from Jack for letting X get away. </p><p>He moved his vision elsewhere, seeing one of X's men aim a gun towards Rae from behind. She was helping what seemed to be an injured Lily towards safety, leaving her back exposed. </p><p>Corpse focused his sights on the man, letting out a small breath as he pulled the trigger. There was a small splatter of blood from the initial contact, the body falling backwards. Rae's head turned upwards, giving him a small nod before she continued to help Lily. </p><p>His attention scanned the crowd, seeing more vehicles leave the scene. What his attention never caught on was certain teammates of his, making him worry quite a bit. </p><p>The static sound from earlier came back in his ear, causing him to flinch. "They must have had someone blocking the signal." Sykkuno's voice rang out softly from beside him, making him turn towards the burnett. Sykkuno took a few slow steps towards Corpse, bringing up his hand to his chin tapping slightly  </p><p>"Since X's group is leaving however, maybe the jammer is out of range. That does cause an issue though, because how did they even know how to do that in the first place?" </p><p>Corpse paused, taking the burnett's thoughts into consideration. They seemed to know that there'd be some communication between the group. Corpse tensed as he remembered X's gaze turning towards the building they were at, making his hands start to shake slightly. </p><p>They knew exactly where they were at, and how they'd communicate. Someone must have told him, surely it wasn't Karl. The only way that'd be the case was if his cover was blown, but he would have been used to bait out Sykkuno, not Ash.</p><p>Something was missing, something that slipped past their radar. He peered through the scope, ignoring the slight shake of his hands. His eyes caught on someone dressed as a Cartel member run to the last of X's vehicles, not seeming like they'd stop them but rather go with them. Ah, so that was it.</p><p>Corpse focused his attention to the persons leg, pulling the trigger right before he entered the vehicle. The person suddenly fell, holding up their leg to their torso letting out a cry of pain. The vehicle drove off as soon as the person fell,  leaving the Cartel quiet. </p><p>There was a small pause, until Sykkuno's voice caught his attention. "D-Did you see Ash at all?" He asked, sounding a bit nervous. Corpse slowly pulled away from the gun, setting it down again as he turned his attention to the burnett beside him. </p><p>"No, but that doesn't mean anything. L- Some people seemed a bit injured though, so we should go down there and help. Plus, we need to let everyone know about X's inside man." Corpse explained, hoping the other didn't notice his slip up. The last thing they needed at the moment was for Sykkuno to panic about Lily. </p><p>The static sound filled his ears again, a voice slightly coming through as whatever was blocking the signal seemed to get further away. "C- Syk- there?" </p><p>Corpse tapped the earpiece at the sound of Jack's voice, trying to make out what the man was saying. "Jack? Can you hear me?" He asked, sending a curious look towards Sykkuno who was now leaning against the door for support. </p><p>Corpse knew the burnett had no intention to leave, and that the door was probably more sturdy than the railing. He'd definitely make sure Sykkuno got checked out as soon as possible, then proceed to apologise repeatedly. </p><p>Jack's voice came through the earpiece again, void of any static."Corpse? Oh thank fuck, are you two okay? You both need to come down here immediately."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're getting somewhere again, one more chapter till we get to super intense situations. </p><p>Anyway thank you all for the support so far, it means the world to me. Even though you might not like me for this chapter, or the next few.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen: Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sykkuno feels at a loss, and like his head is splitting in two. Despite that, his teammates and such help him feel more at ease. But peace can only last for so long, and the gentle moments will soon fade away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p><p>Thank you all for the kind words so far, the story is about to get even more hectic so hopefully they stay kinda heh. Either way thank you all so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno's PoV: </p><p>"Here, let me help." Corpse said softly, moving to sit down beside him. Sykkuno gave a small nod, letting the other take the icepack in his hand. There was a small pause before he felt a slight cold pressure on the back of his head, oddly gentle. </p><p>"Thank you." He whispered, noticing how Corpse's other hand seemed to twitch. There wasn't a response, and Sykkuno felt his eyes close. </p><p>They were both sitting in a private part of the Cartel, the others scattered about in different rooms. A man by the name of Peter had checked his head, earlier letting him know he had a small concussion. Sykkuno didn't miss the way Corpse's shoulders had tensed at that, despite being told that it wasn't too serious.</p><p>"I'm sorry for hurting you."</p><p>Sykkuno snapped his head in the other's direction, ignoring the dizziness that caused as he heard the guilt in Corpse's voice. Corpse's eyes roamed over his face, and Sykkuno could just see the guilt radiating off the look.  He didn't like it, not even a little bit. </p><p>"It wasn't your fault, you know that right? I was the one who ran, knowing full well it probably wouldn't end well. So it was my fault, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran, if I had just stayed we probably could have stopped more people from getting hurt. Lily wouldn't be getting stitches in her leg, and Ludw-" He started rambling, voice taking a slight edge as he remembered coming out of the building.</p><p>Remembered seeing X's men on the ground, the splattered blood from both sides. Memories of Tina's death flashing through his head as he observed the ground, only to have him close his eyes and hide ever so slightly in Corpse's shoulder. The same Corpse who was currently repeating his name, trying to bring him back into the present again. </p><p>"Sy, breathe for me." Corpse said softly, holding both of Sykkuno's hands now. One had was slightly colder than the other, but that was due to the ice pack. The sound of Corpse's go and the hold on his hands slowly grounded him again. He hadn't realized how ragged his breathing had gotten, and he hated that. </p><p>He slowly followed what Corpse was saying, taking deep breaths and earning small praises from the other man in the process.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry C-" He started once he calmed down, only to be cut off by the other.</p><p>"No baby, it's okay. A lot of things could have gone better, but they definitely could have been worse." Corpse said, and Sykkuno felt himself flush slightly at the name. It was truly not the time, it was just something he wasn't used to.</p><p>The sincerity in the other's voice seemed to get him more than anything. While Edison and Leslie say 'babe' playfully, this was definitely not playful. It was also the second time Corpse had said it, only this time he was able to properly process it compared to on the roof. </p><p>He just nodded his head, not fully trusting himself to speak yet. Corpse let go of one of his hands, moving to grab the icepack beside him again. This time when he pressed it against the back of his head, Sykkuno couldn't help but to let a small hiss at the pressure. Corpse instantly eased up on the pack, and Sykkuno relaxed again.</p><p>"Sorry." Corpse mumbled, sounding sheepish. It was oddly endearing seeing the usual composed man get shy. While Sykkuno witnessed it on a few occasions, it still amazed him every time. It was surprisingly cute, yet Sykkuno never felt enough courage to admit to it out loud.</p><p>"Why are you sorry?" He asked softly, scared to raise his voice any higher. Corpse let out a small hum, eyes focusing on the icepack.</p><p>"I just, well I try to be gentle but sometimes I don't realize my strength. I have some nerve issues, so you'd think that would make it hard to be anything but gentle, yet here we are." </p><p>"It's okay." Sykkuno whispered, closing his eyes as he and Corpse fell into a comfortable silence afterwards. He knew the man's arms hurt, but never knew to what extent. Granted there wasn't too much he knew about Corpse, but what information he was given was already enough. </p><p>He wasn't a good man no, but we're any of them really? While his team and the Cartel didn't go after everyone, like innocents, they still have all lied, killed, and broken at least a dozen laws. Despite all of that, he was still someone Sykkuno held near and dear. Someone he wanted to know more about, but was fine with the parts already shared.</p><p>"Corpse." He said softly, getting a soft hum in response. </p><p>"I think th-" </p><p>"Kunno! Corpse!" Rae's voice cut him off, as she suddenly rushed into the room. Sykkuno opened his eyes, seeing both Toast and Jack follow behind. </p><p>He was suddenly jolted as Rae pulled him into a bone crushing hug, making him let out a small groan. "C-Careful Rae." He said softly, making her pull away to give him a slight glare. There was no heat behind it, but the look still made him nervous. </p><p>"Be careful? You came down from the building hurt! We were all rushed around when you both showed up, and they wouldn't let us come check on you while you were getting examined. Even though dark and grumpy over here got to stay with you." She started, her brow furrowing in the process. "Despite that we had to help with an injured Lily and Ludwig, while also waiting for Ash to get examined. So don't complain about me being grabby because I was worried." </p><p>Sykkuno felt his face drop at her words, noticing how her glare softened at that. </p><p>"I'm sorry, it was my fault to begin with. I distracted Corpse by trying to come down here to save Ash, and he tried to stop me and I ended up falling. B-But if I hadn't caused a distraction, then less people may have gotten hurt." He sai softly, feeling tension rise in the room at that.</p><p>"So that's what happened." Toast said, expression unreadable as he adjusting his sunglasses. Sykkuno knew that he'd get more than an earful from the man later, but right now he pushed that away. </p><p>Jack let out a sigh, slowly moving to sit down across from them. "We'll discuss that later when we're home, we just need you to know something. What happened today was because of X, not you okay?" </p><p>Sykkuno nodded, not really finding it within himself to protest yet. Jack seemed satisfied with that at least because he quickly moved on. </p><p>"Anyway thanks to Corpse here, we have the Cartel's little rat revealed. He's currently getting questioned for any information, and is lucky none of us are in there questioning him. Then again, Scarra sent Brodin in for questioning so who knows what that man will do."</p><p>Rae moved beside them, sitting on the armrest of the couch. Sykkuno noticed the sudden flash of amusement her expression held, as she smirked at Jack. "Ah, Brodin is a bit of a sicko. Isn't that right Toast?" </p><p>Toast gave a small nod, and Sykkuno couldn't help the small shudder he gave at that. While Brodin was always nice to him in his old Cartel days, the man always delt with questioning affairs alongside Lily. They played the good good bad cop dynamic well, and Lily definitely wasn't the bad one.</p><p>"Do we actually know who the guy is?" Corpse spoke up from beside him.</p><p>"Felix, his name is Felix. Apparently he owed X a favor, and went undercover as a Cartel member for a few weeks for him. X said he knew about the woman killed here, so it was roughly around then. Nobody even noticed, which is a serious problem." Jack explained, expression hardening as he spoke. The name rang a few bells, making Sykkuno tilt his head in confusion. Jack noticed the small motion, his expression softening slightly. </p><p>"You know him, don't you?" Sykkuno asked, everyone turning to face Jack. The irishman gave a nod, before running a hand down his face with a small groan. </p><p>"We used to be good friends about seven years ago, however we drifted apart as our views differed greatly. I guess I didn't realize how far they differed, as he's now working with X. </p><p>"Didn't he used to go under an alias or something?" Rae asked. There was a small pause, only for it to be broken by a new voice. </p><p>"Pewdiepie." Ludwig said, catching Sykkuno's attention. The man was leaning against the doorframe, the side of his forehead wrapped in gauze. In the corner of his eye, Sykkuno saw Jack flinch at the name but his face lit up regardless. </p><p>"Lud! You're okay!" Rae exclaimed, moving to get up from her spot. Lud quickly raised both his hands in defense, making her pause. </p><p>"Rae, no offense but if you hug me right now I might fall over. Nothing against you, just my body is currently bruised to shit at the moment." Lud said, giving her a small smile to show he meant no ill intent. </p><p>Rae nodded, slowly moving to get comfortable again. Sykkuno watched as Ludwig walked over, reaching out to ruffle Sykkuno's hair gently before sitting next to Jack. He let out a small noise of protest, moving to fix his hair as Ludwig have a small smile. </p><p>Corpse let out a small breathy chuckle beside him, making him want to glare at the man. However Corpse gave his hand a small squeeze, making that thought process fly out the window. </p><p>Toast spoke up again after Lud sat down, crossing his arms in the process. "You used to work with him at some point didn't you? You and some other man, Mark or something." </p><p>Jack let out another sigh, nodding as the topic was drawn back to him. "Yes, I did. The three of us used to run a group a few years ago, but as I said before Felix had different views than us. We figured it'd be best to all go our separate ways, so here we are. I don't wish to discuss this any more, so can we please carry on?" </p><p>"Well uh, you never quite specified what happened while our communication was cut off." Corpse offered quickly, and Jack surprisingly seemed relieved at the slight topic change. It was all so much information, and Sykkuno's brain wasn't catching up with all of it just yet. He sighed softly, subtly leaning against Corpse as the group talked. </p><p>The only indicator the other man noticed was the small squeeze to his hand, almost making him smile. Almost.</p><p>"When our communication was cut off, Lily tried talking X down. Telling him the whole thing was ridiculous, and actually tried reasoning with him. During that time, Ash had ended up elbowing him to get out of his hold. She's got quite a bit of fight in her, even in her current state." Jack's attention focused towards Rae, a small frown resting on his lips. </p><p>"She actually managed to get to us without getting shot, however someone else managed to piss the man off even more. Saying that X would have to kill us first before getting to Sykkuno, and whatnot. X seemed to take that as a challenge as you can kind of determine by most of everyone and outside." </p><p>Rae started fiddling with her hair at that, a small scowl forming on her face. "He was going to shoot at us either way, so I figured might as well make a point." </p><p>Toast let out a small snort, catching Sykkuno's attention. He turned towards the man, seeing a small smirk on his face. "Our smart mouths have always gotten us in some sort of trouble before, so we should have expected this outcome."</p><p>Rae smiled, while both Jack and Ludwig rolled their eyes. </p><p>"Anyway," Jack started again "all hell broke loose afterwards. Some people got injured on both sides, but to my knowledge no one in the Cartel died. Scarra was pissed after everything, mainly because X hurt his family and got away with it. I haven't seen him since then I don't believe any of us have actually."</p><p>"Last I heard he was on the phone, talking to some uh dirty cops. Making sure no one came to investigate what happened. This whole thing will get looked passed because everyone respects the Don." Lud added. </p><p>Sykkuno nodded, his thoughts going a million miles a minute. If Scarra was mad, then would the man take it out on Sykkuno? X was after Sykkuno after all. A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, making him jerk his head. There was a feeling of Corpse's thumb circling the top of his hand, making his anxiety ease.</p><p>Leslie peaked her head into the room, clearing her throat before speaking. "Lily's done with her injuries being fixed, and she's requested to see Sykkuno. The rest of you have been called in to have a meeting with Scarra." </p><p>Sykkuno felt Corpse tense beside him, and gave him a worried look. Corpse didn't look at him, only shot a small glare towards Leslie. He expected him to say something, yet someone else beat him to it. </p><p>"Leslie, you're implying that we leave Sykkuno alone after everything that happened. Especially with the chance of another Felix roaming around." Toast said, sounding a bit colder than before. Corpse's eyes flickered towards Toast, an unreadable emotion flashing through them. </p><p>Leslie looked at Toast, giving a small nervous nod. "It's just the orders I was given, however if it makes you feel any better Edison will be by his side while they find Lily. I'll be escorting the rest of you to Scarra though. This won't take up a lot of time, I swear." </p><p>The rest of the group shared a small look, before Jack broke the silence. "Of course Leslie, give us just a moment please. Thank you for letting us know." </p><p>She gave another nod before leaving the room, Rae scoffed afterwards. "I don't like this, especially after today. They expect us to separate from Sykkuno after we discovered X had inside men." She said, crossing her arms. </p><p>"Both times we've arrived at the Cartel has always ended in someone being hurt, both from members of X's group." Ludwig added, and Sykkuno let out a small sigh. </p><p>"Guys, I know you're all worried b-but it won't be super long. Maybe a few minutes at most, so don't worry about us separating briefly. If anything happens I can take care of myself, I'm not useless you know?" He said softly.</p><p>"Sykkuno's right, if our faith in the Cartel is wavering we gotta trust him at least. Besides, we do have to abide by their rules still as we are allies. Whatever sort of grudge we have with them can be sorted out afterwards. Besides, Leslie promised it won't take long and she never breaks a promise." Toast said, before sighing and moved his sunglasses slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"So, it would be best to go now correct? Sooner that we finish, the sooner Sykkuno can get back to us right." Ludwig asked, earning a small nod from Jack.</p><p>"Okay well, let's get this over with."</p><p>---</p><p>Sykkuno paused, feeling Corpse grab his hand. The others had already left the room, biding a small goodbye saying they'll see him soon. All except Corpse, who stayed behind for a few moments.</p><p>The man hadn't said a word since the others left, he was only looking at Sykkuno as if he was the most important person in the world. It was odd, but he welcomed the affection the man's eyes held. </p><p>"Corpse, I'll be okay. It's only for a bit, you know that." Sykkuno said softly, earning a small grunt from Corpse before he was pulled into a hug. The other's sudden warm embrace made him never want to let go, and he found himself squeezing the other man tight. </p><p>"I'm rather skeptical about this whole thing." Corpse started, slowly pulling away enough to look at Sykkuno's face again. "While I trust Lily and Scarra, who's to say there's not another Felix walking around like Toast mentioned?" </p><p>Sykkuno hummed at that, finding the thought a bit unnerving. He wasn't going to let anyone know his thoughts on the matter, as he still wanted everyone to believe he could take care of himself. </p><p>"I still have my ear piece with me, so if anything goes wrong I can contact you all." He reassured, feeling better as Corpse seemed to relax at that. He knew everyone was on edge because of today, and frankly he didn't want to leave them either despite his previous thought.   </p><p>"I suppose that works." </p><p>Sykkuno gave him a small uncovered smile, watching the other's eyes crinkle slightly. There was the sudden feeling of Corpse's forehead resting against his own, the man's hands resting on his hips. </p><p>"I wish I knew if there were cameras in this room, because I really would like to kiss you right now." Corpse admitted softly, making Sykkuno hum in agreement.  </p><p>"I suppose it gives you something to look forward to when we get home huh?" He teased, making the other laugh. Sykkuno tilted his head up slightly, placing a small kiss over the mask where Corpse's lips were. The other watched him with wide eyes, and Sykkuno offered another smile. "To um, tie you over and such." </p><p>Corpse shook his head at that, mumbling something about him being a tease. It felt nice, being like this with one another especially after the events only hours before. The feeling only lasted so long as Rae poked her head in the room. </p><p>"Sorry to break up your moment love birds, but we have things to do." She teased, and Sykkuno felt his face flush a bit as Corpse groaned. Rae laughed before leaving the room again, and Sykkuno could probably feel the small pout Corpse was hiding. </p><p>"Be careful Sy." Corpse whispered softly after a moment, before pulling away from him. Sykkuno sighed softly, seeing Corpse fully leave the room. </p><p>He ended up walking out of the room not long after, hoping to catch sight of Edison. Thankfully the man was so tall, because he was able to pick him out from a group of people nearby. He made his way over, biting his lip nervously in the process.</p><p>"H-Hey Edison." He greeted softly, making Edison turn to face him. The man's face broke out into a small smile, and he pulled Sykkuno into a side hug. </p><p>"Hey babe, the finance said something about Lily needing you. You need some help finding her?" Edison asked, making him nod. Edison let him go and motioned for him to follow. </p><p>"Michael has been doting on Lily since she was getting her leg fixed. The man came out of his cave and hasn't left her since, I'm surprised Lily hasn't sent him away." Edison said, laughing as they continued to walk. </p><p>Michael was Lily's boyfriend, and his cave was actually just his work room. It was filled with so many things, no one ever really went down to bother him. It was like that at the old base as well, so the man was consistent. </p><p>They soon approached a door, and Edison opened it up for him. "Ta-da! Leslie and I will be waiting around out here when you're done. We'll help you find the others afterwards." </p><p>Sykkuno nodded, before walking into the familiar room that was Lily's office. She was sitting at her desk with a small smile on her face, despite looking like she just fought a small war. Technically she did, but that wasn't the point. The reason for her smile was the man standing beside her, talking to her about something Sykkuno couldn't focus on. </p><p>When the door closed behind him, Lily turned her head and quickly tried to get up. She stumbled, only to have Michael hold her upright. </p><p>"Jesus Lily, Peter said you gotta go easy on that leg." Michael said, concern laced in his voice. Lily gave a small shrug, and gestured for Sykkuno to walk forward instead. </p><p>"Hi Sykkuno, I'm glad you're okay." She said gently, and he looked down at her leg. It was wrapped up in gauze, and Sykkuno saw just a smidge of red on it.</p><p>"H-Hey Lily, I'm sorry about your leg." He said, feeling guilty. She raised her hand to wave him off, before gesturing for him to sit down. </p><p>"Nah don't worry about it, I've had worse." Lily said with a small smile, making him nod after he sat down. "Anyway, I have something to discuss with you." </p><p>He looked at her, eyes widening as he heard her next words. </p><p>"X knows you're romantically involved with Corpse, and is planning on using that against you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>